The Biju Biju Fruit: Crossed Paths
by Emma Iveli
Summary: Multi-Cross. After falling through a whirlpool, the Straw Hats find themselves in a place where not only two towns are merged together, but the inhabits trapped in a strange dome. Not only do they have to figure out a way home but a way to help the two towns. Thankfully they have help in the form of martial artists, wizards, talking ponies and tourist trap employees! Please R&R!
1. Whirlpool To Adventure

A/N: The 10th Anniversary was yesterday so here's the 10th Anniversary Special, which is a cross over with two of my other fics. Which two? Well if you having figured it out by the preview from yesterday's Biju Biju Fruit Chapter they're Ponies One Half, my second most popular story and Titania Falls which is my 3rd most reviewed story (Though when I came up with the plot of this story it was the most reviewed story that had nothing to with One Piece of Naruto... which is quite a fete fi you think about it). It helps that they have similar plots: Someone ends up stranded in another world... though the actual plots of the stranding are very different... If you haven't read one or both stories don't worry... There's a lot of exposition about the characters in this chapter... if you have read both stories... I apologize for the massive amount of exposition... Anyways enjoy the story! And once Happy 10th Anniversary Biju Biju Fruit!

Disclaimer: We've been through this for over 10 years! I don't own One Piece, Ranma or Naruto, I've been through there for almost five years! I don't own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic! I've been through for 2 years I don't own Fairy Tail and I've been over this for a little more than a year... I don't Own Gravity Falls! Got it?

Luffy: Did you have to put it that way?

Emma: Hey it's celebrating 10 years of a story! I had to do something special!

The Biju Biju Fruit: Crossed Paths

Chapter 1: Whirlpool To Adventure

It was just a normal day on the Thousand Sunny. The sun was shinning and ocean was gentle. Just a nice normal day…

"So bored!" yelled Luffy.

"I know!" muttered Naruto, "Just want something to happen."

"Bored, bored, bored." Said Luffy.

"Then do something!" yelled Kiba.

"You want to start a fight?" asked Naruto.

"What? No…" said Kiba with a sweat drop while Akamaru just sighed.

At the garden, all of the crew's girls decided to just hang out together for girl time.

"Will you shut up!" yelled Nami who was sun bathing.

"It's a nice quiet day where nothing is happening! WE should enjoy it for once." Said Ino.

"Here, here!" agreed Sakura.

"So Hinata… what's exactly going on with you and Naruto?" Fu with a sly smirk.

Hinata blushed.

"Look you better not be thinking what I think you're thinking!" said Ino.

"What no… I didn't mean it that way." Said Fu.

She looked at Robin and Isaribi who both shrugged not wanting to get involved with that.

Sanji came up with plenty of drinks for the girls.

"Here you go ladies!" said Sanji.

"Why thank you Sanji." Said Nami.

Sanji immediately exploded in hearts.

"Are you going to do that all day?" asked Ino.

Sanji stopped and looked at Ino.

"I'm surprised Brook hasn't bothered you." Said Sanji.

"Already handled him." said Sakura with a shrug.

Elsewhere on the ship Brook was upside down.

"Hey Brook you okay?" asked Chopper.

"I'm bruised and beaten but I have no skin to bruise!" said Brook.

"Bones can bruise too." Pointed out Chopper.

Meanwhile Zoro and Sasuke were sparing.

As they were there was an explosion from down below. Both of them noticed Usopp and Franky running out of the workshop.

"Is everything all right?" asked Sasuke.

"Just some we're working on…" said Usopp.

"Uh-huh." Said Sasuke.

In the Crow's nest Gaara was keeping watch when he saw something wrong with the ocean.

He got a bad feeling.

Back with Naruto he got a bad feeling.

"What's that." Thought Naruto.

"I don't know… it it doesn't feel right." Said Kyubi.

With the girls Fu got the feeling too.

"You feel that?" asked Chomei.

"I do…" thought Fu.

"Something's bad going to happen." Said Chomei.

"Hey!" called out Gaara, "A whirlpool is forming!"

"What!" yelled everyone on the ship.

They all went to where the wheel was and saw the whirlpool forming.

"Franky!" said Luffy.

Franky tried to switch to the wheel, but something was preventing him.

"That's no ordinary whirlpool." Said Kyubi, "It's something else…"

"How do you know?" asked Naruto.

"Everyone brace yourselves!" yelled Zoro.

The ship fell into the whirl as it began to fall in.

Naruto grabbed Hinata.

The two looked at each other.

However before either of them could say anything Luffy grabbed the entire crew into a giant group hug.

However once they were in the center of the vortex something strange happened, Instead of falling under water they were in a strange vertical tunnel of blue light.

"What the!" yelled Sanji.

Luffy let everyone go, as they all looked around.

"What is this?" asked Kiba.

"I have no idea." Said Robin.

Little did they know was that they were in a tunnel between worlds.

For there were many worlds… many, many… worlds where Naruto and Luffy never knew each other or even existed at the time. Worlds where Luffy was Naruto's reincarnation, worlds where Luffy befriended Naruto during some sort of exam, worlds where Naruto was sent there from another world… even worlds where they were members of a team of gender bending super heroes…

However they were not heading to any of those worlds.

Soon they were out of the tunnel having appeared in a rather strangely colored sky and about the land on a strangely assembled group of people.

However it is probably best to go back a few hours…

In a different world, in a strange room a man in late 50's slept on a console, he snored when finally some beeping from the machinery woke him up. He put on his glasses and looked around the room.

This man was Stan Pines, to the public he was a two-bit conman who ran a tourist trap called the Mystery Shack.

But in his basement had a secret, a secret that only one other person knew about.

He looked around and noticed the print out, he looked at the printout, normally the print out had percentage numbers on it, however now it just read "Error" over and over again.

He looked through a window and saw a strange triangle shaped object was glowing, that part was normal.

But in the center of it, the light it was emanating seemed frozen.

"You have got to me kidding me." He muttered.

He wasn't sure what to do… other than go get the only other person who knew about it.

He headed to the elevator to upstairs. He then went up some stairs to his gift shop (He did run a tourist trap after all) and then headed upstairs more from there. He knocked on the door.

It opened and a woman in her mid 30s with long red hair opened the door, she was Erza Pines, Stan's ex-niece in-law.

Why would his ex-niece in law be living with him. Well the truth was she was a wizard from another world, and he was the first person to find her. She met his nephew something happened and they got married.

After the divorce she went to live with him along with her two children, it was a temporary situation until she could find her own place…

It's best not to get into why she was having a hard time.

"Stan do you have any idea what time it is?" asked Erza.

"There's something wrong." Said Stan.

Erza immediately knew what her was referring to.

He took her to the basement and she looked at the strange device.

"What happened?" asked Erza.

"I don't know." Answered Stan.

"Did you fall asleep?" asked Erza.

Stan didn't answer causing Erza to sigh.

"Look it doesn't matter we have to fix this." Said Stan.

"How?" asked Erza.

Stan sighed.

"30 years…" muttered Stan.

"I know." Sighed Erza.

Stan then punched one of the machine.

"Punching it isn't going to help." Said Erza.

"I know." Muttered Stan.

"Maybe leaving it alone for a couple days might fix it." Sighed Erza.

"Maybe…" sighed Stan, "This is going to be a pain."

"You waited 30 years, this is nothing compared to that." Said Erza.

"The day hasn't even started yet and it's already bad." Muttered Stan, "I wonder if it's can get any worse."

"That reminds me." Sighed Erza deciding to lighten the mood, "Invited my team for breakfast."

Erza was not the only wizard in that world. About a month before more wizards showed up, and they knew Erza, in fact they were belonged to the same wizard guild as her.

Not only that but before she ended up in that world she was part of a team and her team were among those that showed up.

Though it turned out that original world moved much slower than the world they were currently in so it turned out while she lived in that world for 15 years, to them it was only four months.

Stan groaned.

"Why?" he asked.

"We have a job in the morning and it's closer to the Shack than the Guild Hall." Said Erza.

"If there's any damage their paying for it." Said Stan.

"I was expecting it." Laughed Erza.

Both of them decided to leave for the night, but Erza did look at the strange machine, getting a sense of unease.

Hours later in a completely different world. In a room with many doors, and a table in the center two ponies examined a container that had a green flame in it.

One of the pony was a lavender unicorn with dark blue mane and tail that had a pink and purple streak and a mark on her hind that was a star surrounded by other stars.

She was known at Twilight Sparkle.

That other was a dark blue alicorn with a main and tail in the shape of an ethereal star felid. She too had a mark on her flank, this time it was a crescent moon on a black field of some kind. She also wore something that could be described as royal vestments.

And she was Princess Luna.

As both of them examined the container, a human and another pony entered the room.

The human was a teenaged boy with hair put into a pigtail and wore Chinese clothing. His name was Ranma Saotome.

The pony was a sky blue Pegasus with rainbow mane and tail. On her flank was a cloud with a rainbow lighting bolt coming from it.

"Hey Twi, Luna what's wrong?" asked Ranma.

"The flame is frozen somehow." Said Twilight.

"Without it we can not get in contact with any pony from Equestria." Said Princess Luna.

"What, you're kidding." Said Rainbow Dash.

The truth was that Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Princess Luna and other Ponies weren't native to this world. Twilight, Rainbow Dash and four others used a spell that accidently transported them to this world. Princess Luna and three others followed them. And since then they've been stranded, but the did have a way to not be seen.

Also that fire was a magical way to communicate with their home, world. The only way in fact.

"We woke up with it like that." Said Twilight.

"I fear something is very wrong." Said Princess Luna,.

"Everyone! Breakfast is ready!" called out a kindly voice through out the house.

"Be right down Kasumi!" called out Rainbow Dash.

"Come on, eat breakfast first then worry about the fire later." Said Ranma.

"He has a point." Said Princess Luna.

"Fine." Sighed Twilight.

They all went down stairs for breakfast where everyone who lived there was crowded around a table.

This house was officially known as the Tendo Dojo.

As it was dojo run by Soun Tendo. A middle-aged man with long hair and mustache.

Soun had three daughters.

Oldest Kasumi who was 19 and had her long brown hair put into a ponytail.

The middle daughter Nabiki who was 17, who had her hair put into a Paige boy cut.

And his youngest Akane who dark blue hair was barley past her shoulders.

Ranma and Akane were engaged to married, but then thing were a little complicated.

See in China Ranma defeated Shampoo (a girl with long blue hair put into a strange style), an amazon who's laws states that if a male should defeat her they would get married.

There was also another law. Stating if the man has more than a fiancé then he can marry them both.

Then there was Ukyo, a teenaged girl and Ranma's childhood friend, she also there and she too was engaged.

The three got along family well, and the two lived there along with Cologne Shampoo's great, great grandmother, who was a very tiny old woman.

Also Ranma's father Genma was there… how was currently a panda…

Don't worry… there's a reason why he was panda at the moment.

However there were also the ponies.

One of them was an orange one with no wings or horn, they were called Earth Ponies, and this one also had a yellow mane and tail that were tied at the bottom, her mark was three red apples and also wore a Stetson, she was Applejack.

Then there was a yellow Pegasus with a long pink mane and tail, with three butterflies as her mark, she was Fluttershy.

Then there was a white unicorn with a curly purple mane and tail, with three diamonds on her flank, she was Rarity.

Then there was a pink earth pony with a very poofy magenta mane and tail with three balloons as her mark, she was Pinkie Pie.

Then there was young earth pony, that was yellow, with a red mane and tail, she didn't have a mark (as young ponies didn't) with a pink ribbon, she was Apple Bloom and Applejack's little sister.

Then there was young white unicorn with a pink and lavender mane, she was Sweetie Belle and she was Rarity's little sister.

Next was a young orange Pegasus with a purple mane and tail and she was Scootaloo.

And finally was a very young alicorn foal that was a very light pink and a rainbow mane and tail, she was Prism Star… and well she was a combined clone of Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie…

It's a long story but her name was Prism Star.

"You like that don't you?" Kasumi asked the baby who only cooed in response.

That was when a somewhat beaten up teenaged boy wandered in. He had a very large backpack and had a yellow and black bandana on his head.

"I'm back!" he said.

He was Ryoga and he sort of lived there. He had no sense of direction (even worse than Zoro's).

"Oh Ryoga!" said Fluttershy flying towards him, "What happened?"

"It's a long story." Said Ryoga.

Back in the other world, Erza making breakfast while Stan read the paper.

That was when two 12 olds entered the kitchen. One was a girl and the other was a boy, they were Erza's twin children, Mabel (the girl) and Natsu (though everyone called him Dipper) both of them had curly brown hair (Mabel having it long and Dipper having it short) and also Mabel had braces.

"Morning mom!" cheered Mabel.

"What are we expecting guests over for breakfast."" Asked Dipper noticing how many pancakes Erza was cooking.

"We are." Said Erza taking some fish out of the oven.

"Oh I wonder who it could be." Said Mabel just as Erza poured some alcohol over some of the pancakes and set them on fire.

"Seriously?" asked Dipper who could figure out due to the food preparation.

"Good morning!" said a young man with pink hair wearing a vest, white scarf that was patterned like dragon scales white puffy pants, he was Natsu Dragneel, a type of fire wizard, and one of the skills he had was eating fire which was why Erza lit the pancakes on fire.

"Hey guys." Said a teen girl with shoulder length blonde hair with some pulled into a side ponytail entered alongside with him. She was Lucy Heartfilia, a celestial wizard (which in turn is a type of summoning wizard).

"How's it going." Said a young man with spikey black hair, wearing nothing but his boxer shorts and not noticing that he did. He was Gray Fullbuster, an ice wizard who had a really bad habit of stripping with out noticing.

"Hey guys!" said Mabel.

"Gray, your clothes." Said Dipper.

"Oh come on!" yelled Gray.

"How did you get in here?" asked Stan.

"You left a window open." Said a talking blue cat with wings flying past him, he was Happy… Natsu hatched him from an egg as a child.

Yes… a talking blue cat that was hatched from an egg…

"So you broke into my house and let them in?" asked Stan.

"Says the guy who impersonated a dentist." Said Natsu.

"And invented his own crime." Added Lucy.

"And once dragged us into a counterfeiting scheme." Added Dipper.

"Not to mention that time you committed llamacide." Added Erza.

"You won't let it go, will you?" asked Stan.

"It was a llama!" said Erza, "It didn't know anything…"

Lucy, Gray, Natsu and Happy looked at the twins who shrugged, they didn't know what story either.

And so they began to eat breakfast.

As they did Dipper noticed some wrong with his great uncle.

"What's got you in a bad mood?" asked Dipper.

"Nothing." Muttered Stan.

"Your uncle's just having a bad day." Said Erza trying to brush it off.

"So why are you having breakfast today?" asked Mabel changing the subject.

"Giant monster job." Said Natsu.

As they told them about the job that day Erza looked at Stan, knowing he was worried about the device in the basement.

In the other world Ryoga finished his story.

"Geez I wonder how many people just took your picture than help?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Too many." Sighed Ryoga.

Due to Ryoga's lack of direction he was internet celebrity.

"Oh you're here now, so it's okay." Fluttershy making Ryoga blush a little.

"I'm done." Said Twilight.

"Seriously?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I have to figure out what's wrong with the flame." Said Twilight.

"Wait the flame?" asked Akane.

"That thing you use to send letters to Equestria?" asked Ukyo.

"It is comply frozen for some reason." Said Princess Luna, "But I am not done with breakfast. Wait until I am done."

Twilight sighed.

"Fine…" she sighed.

At the very same moment in both worlds an earthquake stuck.

In both places they all braced for it. Ducking and covering or using magic to protect from any sort of debris.

In the Tendo Dojo, once it was over everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well that could have been worse." said Applejack.

"Uh… guys…" said Scootaloo who was sitting by the doors to the garden.

They all looked up at the sky and it was strange, instead of blue it was a swirling mass of colors like a soap bubble.

"Okay… that's definitely not normal." Said Ranma.

Pinkie pulled out clothes from somewhere and tossed them at the other ponies.

None of them argued as they all put on the clothes, then they all grabbed some glasses of water and splashed themselves, turning into human girls.

The thing was that they were also cursed, when they first landed in that world they landed in a place called Jusenkyo, a place with many springs and if you land in one you will turn into whatever drowned there last, but only when splashed with cold water, hot water turns them back but it's only temporary.

They weren't the only ones with the curse, Ranma also turned into a girl, Ryoga turned into a pig and Genma turned into a panda (which he obviously why he was a panda).

However the pony turned girls also had alias in human form, Twilight was Hikaru Hakumei, Rainbow Dash was Ran Issanni, Pinkie Pie was Momo Mochi, Fluttershy was Chiyo Onbin, Rarity was Belle Perle, Applejack was Alex Jackson, Sweetie Belle was Suzette Perle, Apple Bloom was Blossom Jackson, Scootaloo was Haruka Gentsuki, Princess Luna was Diana Tsukino and Prism Star was Hoshi Tsukino.

It should also be noted that Diana's hair wasn't ethereal but was a light blue color and shoulder length.

Once they were all dressed and they left the building to get a gauge on what was going on.

In the Mystery Shack. They all got out from the under the table.

"Could this day possibly get any worse?" asked Stan.

Gray noticed the say from the window.

"What's wrong with the sky." Said Gray.

They all left the Mystery Shack to see what happened.

When both group left their houses they noticed something strange… namely those two houses were just yards apart now.

"What the…" muttered Stan.

"What's going on?" asked Soun.

Both groups looked around, what could have been either a nice neighborhood or a forest was now a mixture of the two.

They noticed that were many houses dotting the area like a mismatched neighborhood.

But before any of them could ask any questions to the other group, there was a bright flash of light and the Thousand Sunny appeared in the sky. Of course it started falling.

They all stared at the pirate ship that appeared in the sky.

Thankfully before it could crush any of them, suddenly Diana's hair once again turned ethereal, her hands glow a dark blue and the ship and its occupants were now floating.

On the ship they didn't know how to react.

"Well… this is interesting." Said Luffy.

On the ground those from the Mystery Shack stared at Dianna. However Erza looked at Diana's hair and noticed the hair of her companions.

"It can't be…" thought Erza.

Momo on the other hand looked up at the Thousand Sunny then at the wizards then back at the Thousand Sunny then back at the wizards.

"No way!" she thought.

Elsewhere a strange place a strange mismatched creature appeared.

He was known as Discord.

He sighed.

"Great… just one of my worlds had to be a target for that thing…" muttered Discord.

She snapped his claw and created a chair.

"Great… I'll be back in Equestria unless they figure how to beat it." Sighed Discord.

"Well, well, well… you created quite the digs." Said a voice.

Discord turned around and saw a yellow one-eye triangle with little arms and legs, wearing a top hat, bow tie, he also a brick like pattern on his body.

This Triangle was known as Bill Cipher, little was known about him, but was often referred to as a "dream demon".

Discord smirked, "So Bill Cipher." He said with a smirk.

"Oh you know who I am, I should have known with the Equestria sprit of chaos and disharmony would know me." Bill said with flattery filling his voice.

"So I take it that world you're trying not take over is the other one?" asked Discord.

"Yes." Said Bill then turned red, "WHY THAT… I HAD CLAIM ON THAT WORLD!"

"You know that is doesn't care about claims." Said Discord.

Bill turned back yellow.

"You have a point." Said Bill.

There was a small silence.

"You want to hang out?" asked Discord.

"Sure why not!" said Bill.

While the two being of destruction, chaos and other evil things knew what was going on the Straw Hats sure didn't and little did they know that they were getting dragged into something that they would never expected.

Next Time: The groups of people must figure out what's going on. When Fu discovers everything might be covered by a dome they explore the edge, but when something attacks them what will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: Okay just clearing it up now, this story is 100 percent non-canon on all fronts. Also the story points:

The Biju Biju Fruit: Before Shiki... though no references to Zoro's injuries (much like the canon version of Strong World)

Ponies One Half: In between Chapter 119 and 120 (There will be references to the giant robot that the Cutie Mark Crusaders built).

Titania Falls: In-between chapter 47 and 48 (Soos has magic but Robbie's still moping about Wendy... and yes that's a plot point).

So yeah... that's where the story takes place.

Also there's three acts to the story, the first act is them figuring out what's going on, the second act is character interaction and the final stopping the thing causing it. I'll try to keep most of the character interaction focused on The Biju Biju Fruit cast since this is technically their story but expect some character interaction between the other two stories... mostly in the form of Bill and Discord... because it's Bill and Discord... Also a few other things...


	2. Figuring Out What Happened

Chapter 2: Figuring Out What Happened

The Straw Hats floated above the deck, none of them could do anything… well expect for talk.

"Okay… what's keeping us up here?" asked Zoro.

"Why would I know?" asked Nami.

"I wasn't asking you!" yelled Zoro.

"Now's not the time to be fighting!" said Hinata.

"We have to figure out how to get down." Said Isaribi.

Below them they heard the shouting of the pirate crew.

"It's probably best if you let them go." Said Cologne on the ground.

"You are correct." Said Diana.

On the ship all of them crashed to the deck but the whip remained in the air.

They all looked around

"We're above land." Said Naruto.

"Yeah… we noticed." Said Nami with a sweat drop.

"You ready to see what's going on?" asked Luffy.

"Let's go!" said Naruto.

"Seriously!" yelled Nami and Sakura.

They both jumped down to the ground.

"Hey is everything all right?" asked Luffy.

Momo saw Naruto…

"No way… not only am I seeing the Straw Hats and Fairy Tail… but Naruto's here too!" thought Momo.

She had the biggest smile on her face and looked like she was about to squee, which caused everyone to stare at her.

"Excuse me for a moment." Said Momo.

She ducked behind the wall.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly and stick a cupcake in my eye." She said to herself while promising to herself "Keep quiet about the anime thing."

She re-joined the others

"So… this normal?" asked Luffy pointing to the sky.

"No… this isn't normal." Sighed Erza.

"Where did you even come from?" asked Dipper.

"We fell into a whirlpool." Answered the two of them like it was nothing.

Everyone but the D brothers sweat dropped.

"Is that seriously your answer?" sighed Hikaru.

On the Thousand Sunny.

"So should any of us join them?" asked Isaribi.

"Probably." Sighed Nami.

Fu was looking up at the sky.

"There's something more to it." Said Chomei.

"Should I check it out?" thought Fu.

"You should." Said Chomei.

Fu nodded and flew up into the sky.

Back on the ground.

"And then there poof! Suddenly were here!" finished Luffy.

Both groups looked at Luffy.

"Can we speak the captain?" asked Erza.

"I am the captain." Said Luffy with a big grin.

There was an awkward silence.

Which got even more awkward when Fu landed nearby.

"Great more people are showing up." Said Stan.

"No she's with us." Said Luffy.

"I'm okay!" said Fu getting up.

"What happened?" Said Naruto.

Before could answer a truck drove in.

Out of the drivers side was a man in his 20s. He was very fat and wore a question mark shirt and a baseball cap. He was Jesus "Soos" Ramirez, the handy man to the mystery shack and recently gained magic due to a time wish.

"Dudes! Did you see everything go all crazy?" asked Soos.

"Uh… Soos…" said Dipper pointing to the group from the Tendo Dojo, the three pirates and the pirate ship still in midair.

"Oh right…." Said Soos.

Out of the passenger seat was a rather muscular blonde man. He was Laxus Dreyer and also worked at the Mystery Shack as security.

He was also a wizard.

"Seriously… Soos, even I noticed it when we drove up." Said Laxus.

"And you were trying not to vomit." Laughed Soos.

"Thanks Soos." Muttered Laxus.

"Hey! Doesn't anyone want to know why I suddenly crashed because there's more to weird sky." Said Fu.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"It's like there's a big dome around the area." Said Fu, "I tried flying out of it but I was bounced back. The nearest wall is pretty close too…"

"We should check it out." Said Diana, "However we have more pressing matters…"

"Which is…" said Luffy.

"Your ship…" said Diana, "I can hold it indefinitely but it is probably not a wise idea to do so."

"Oh yeah…" said Luffy.

"Is there a lake nearby or an ocean?" asked Diana.

"The closet lake is pretty far." Said Erza.

"Plus with what's going we don't know if it's still there." Pointed out Dipper.

"You do have a point." Sighed Diana.

"Wait I have an idea!" said Soos, "Gray I need your help with this."

Gray nodded getting Soos' idea.

Both of them got into position.

"Wood Make…" said Soos.

"Ice Make…" said Gray.

"Stilts" both of them said.

Each one created a stilts that was perfect for the ship.

Diana gently placed the ship on the stilts on the rest of the crew disembarked the ship.

"Will these hold?" asked Franky.

"They should." Said Gray.

"But they will eventually disappear." Said Soos.

"By the way we've heard the entire conversation." Sighed Nami.

"Can you explain better." Said Erza.

"Unfortunately they did it very well." Said Robin.

"It's exactly what happened…" sighed Nami realizing that yes, the explanation while stupid was well… like she said exactly how it happened.

"We should go check out this dome and see if it really true." Said Diana.

"She's right." Said Hikaru.

"All right, we need to figure out who's going and who's going to stay here." Said Erza.

"Who made you boss?" asked Panda Genma with a sigh.

They all stared at the Panda.

"Pops…" sighed Ranma.

"Sir… I would like to buy that panda." Said Stan.

"No…" said Erza.

"What?" asked Stan, "I wasn't going to steal it."

Erza just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, it's best if you listen to her." Said Happy.

This was the first time Ranma noticed Happy.

Ranma was scared of cats.

"CAT!" he screaming hiding behind Akane.

"What?" asked Happy.

"Sorry Ranma's scared of cats." Said Chiyo.

"Oh really?" asked Happy who then got a mischievous on his face.

"Please don't…" said Chiyo.

"What?" asked Happy.

"Bad things happen when Ranma gets too scared." Said Chiyo, "Please don't do stuff to scare him on purpose."

Happy looked at Chiyo and didn't know why but…

"Okay… I'll do it." Said Happy who blushed at Chiyo.

"Thank you.' Said Chiyo.

"I think it's best if your cats stays back here if Ranma goes." Said Cologne.

"But seriously… bad things." Said Natsu.

"You don't want to know." Said Cologne.

And so the groups were formed, Luffy, Naruto, Fu (since she would have to act a guide), Sakura, Nami, Zoro, Sasuke, Robin, Hinata, Sanji, Ranma, Akane, Hikaru, Shampoo, Momo, Ran, Alex, Diana, Cologne, Nabiki, Erza, Dipper, Mabel, Stan, Natsu and Laxus all agreed to go check it out.

Granted they agreed to wait so that Dipper and Mabel could get dressed, which actually took less than a minute surprisingly.

"Seriously? Why am I coming along?" asked Nabiki.

"I saw you eyeing the ship, I didn't like it… "said Nami glaring at Nabiki.

"Whatever." Muttered Nabiki.

"Why I am coming along too." Said Stan.

"The same reason as her." Said Nami.

"Plus we don't want a repeat of the badger incident." Said Erza.

"Should a couple of kids be tagging along?" asked Sasuke.

"Hey! We can handle it." Said Dipper.

"Besides, Dipdop knows a lot of this forest." Said Mabel.

"Well only half of it a forest now." Said Dipper.

They were walking past a house where an old woman was splashing water.

"I'm taking the long way around." Said Ranma not wanting to explain that yet.

"What's that about?" asked Sakura,.

"Long story." Said Akane.

As they continued on their way strange crystal vines began to grow along the trees. Robin, Dipper and Hikaru all noticed this.

But this wasn't missed.

"That's strange." Said dipper.

"were they here before?" asked Robin.

"No." answered Dipper.

"And they're not from us." Said Hikaru.

"Hey! We shouldn't be admiring the plants." Said Zoro.

The strange vines began to grow and more trees.

"Hey Kit…" said Kyubi.

"Yeah…" thought Naruto.

"I think something don't want to get the edge." Said Kyubi.

That was when the crystal vines began to flower.

And the flowers grew to giant sized then the petals vanished revealing strange crystal monster.

The rather large group stared at the monsters.

"Great… just what we need." Muttered Nabiki.

"Okay." Said Ran, "Who here can't fight these things off?"

Nabiki was the only one who raised her hand.

She looked at the kids and Stan.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"You're not from around here." Said Stan with a shrug.

"All right!" said Luffy with a big grin.

"You ready?" asked Naruto with the same grin.

"I'm ready. "said Natsu with a matching grin.

"Oh no." mumbled Laxus.

"There's a third one." Sighed Nami.

The crystal monsters launched themselves at them.

"Gum Gum Pistol!" yelled Luffy punching one of them giving his patented stretchy punch.

"What the!" yelled Ranma.

"Should we really be surprised?" asked Akane.

They turned to Momo who pulled out a canon from somewhere and began to shot the monsters with confetti, which somehow launched them away.

"Good point." Said Ranma.

The monster realized that Nabiki has no fighting prowess and aimed their attacks for her.

However Sanji kicked the monsters, shattering them.

"I know I don't know but I can't see a beautiful woman getting hurt!" said Sanji.

Nabiki smiled evilly.

"Oh think you my hero." Said Nabiki laying it on.

Sanji immediately went into love cook mode.

Nami didn't like the way Nabiki was treating him and glared at her as she used the Clima-tact to attack the monsters.

"Requip!" called out Erza she was now in an armor with a strange cross and the mark of Fairy tail (which was a strange mark that resembled a fairy with a tail) also she had a sword in hand.

She noticed that Zoro had unsheathed his swords as well.

The two of them cut down monsters.

"I have to say your technique is rather interesting." Said Erza.

"Thanks…" said Zoro, "You're pretty talented too."

Erza smiled at Zoro.

Ran was run through the monster at a breakneck pace smashing through the monsters.

"Hey you're pretty fast." Said Fu noticing her speed.

"This is nothing," said Ran noticing her flying, "Hey how fast can you fly?"

"Why are you asking?" asked Fu.

"Just… interested." Said Ran.

Fu didn't know what she asked and just shrugged it off.

Robin was ripping apart of the monsters using her powers.

A few tried to attack to her from begin.

However they started to float in midair surrounded by a purple aura.

Then the word "Stone" that seemed to be made of stone hit them.

Robin noticed two that had sacred her were Hikaru and Dipper.

"Than you." Said Robin.

However more monsters tired to attacked Dipper from behind. But Robin broke them apart.

Naruto created many clones to fight off the monsters.

One of his clones managed to beat the monster.

However he saw a pink ball run him over and causing that clone to go poof.

"Sorry!" called out Mabel who was in the ball running monsters over.

Another clones had beaten more monsters when he heard a boom.

He turned to face it only to get run very by Momo on a canon.

"Oh sorry about that." Said Momo.

Naruto got the memories form the two clones.

"Ran over by weirdoes." Said Kyubi, "That's quite the fate for clones…"

Naruto punched a crystal monster and ignored it.

Sakura meanwhile managed to flick one, which caused it to shatter.

"They're very weak." Said Sakura.

"You're not even trying… are you?" asked Cologne.

"No." said Sakura who gave another flick.

"So flicking them works?" asked Stan getting on the conversation while punching a few of them using brass knuckles.

Sakura lifted a boulder and used to smash a few of them.

"Her level of not trying is clearly not the same level of you not trying." Laughed Cologne.

Stan sighed.

With Naruto who was in half demon form he managed to find Luffy and the two tag teamed the monsters.

That was when they saw a stream of fire hit the monsters. They turned to see it was Natsu who gave them a big grin.

The two gave their own grin and the three began to take out the monsters.

The thing that sent out the Crystal monsters realized something… that these people were not going to be defeated easily and realized different tactics were needed but decided to wait…

After all it wasn't that important if they made it to the wall or not.

Once all of the monster was defeated the crystal shards that remained of the monsters vanished.

"You think that was the last of them?" asked Alex.

"Who knows." Said Sasuke.

"We should be on guard." Said Shampoo.

"This way." Said Fu once everyone regrouped.

"Oh man that was awesome! You with your tails!{" said Natsu to Naruto, "Wait… where they go."

"Oh I can switch whenever I want." Said Naruto going to into half demon form.

"Oh man that is so cool!" said Natsu, "How do you do that?"

"Devil Fruit." Said Naruto.

"What's that?" asked Natsu.

"It's a fruit that gives you powers." Said Naruto, "Don't you have one?"

"No I'm a wizard." Said Natsu.

"That is so cool!" said Luffy.

The three started talking even more.

"I wonder…" said Sakura looking at the conversation.

"What?" asked Nami.

"If Ace was switched at birth for him." joked Sakura.

Nami started laughing while Hinata was quiet about the joke for some reason. Like she knew something.

Meanwhile back at the ship, Franky was inspecting the Thousand Sunny.

"So everything fine?" asked Isaribi.

"Seems that way." Said Franky.

"Good." Said Isaribi.

Nearby Brook ended up in a conversation with Soos.

"So how are you alive?" asked Soos, "You're not a zombie are you? Because I don't want to be a zombie again."

"No… I'm not." Said Brook, "I ate a Devil Fruit that allowed me to come back to life."

"A devil fruit?" asked Soos.

Brook explained what a Devil Fruit was and Soos nodded understanding it.

"Though coming back to life left me with only skin and bones." Said Brook, "Though I don't have skin!"

Both Brook and Soos laughed at the joke.

"Wait you laughed at my joke?" asked Brook.

"Yeah dude, that was funny!" said Soos.

And that was the moment that Brook and Soos became friends.

Meanwhile with Chopper he was talking with Chiyo and Ryoga.

"So what are you?" asked Chiyo.

"I'm a reindeer." Said Chopper.

"But you look like a tanuki." Said Ryoga.

"Hey!{ yelled Chopper who then switched to his full reindeer mode.

"Oh you are a reindeer." Said Chiyo.

"I told you so." Said Chopper.

That was when they heard something.

"What was that?" asked Chopper.

"Oh great…" said Ryoga who realized what it might be.

Meanwhile Lucy was looking at her keys, unsure what to do.

That was when a very small shadow lunged at her causing her to scream. This scream was heard by Chopper, Ryoga and Chiyo and they ran to save her from whatever they needed to save her from.

They got to the wall.

It was very strange much like the sky it was multi-colored and soap bubble like.

"This is very unsettling." Said Diana.

"It's pretty though." Said Mabel.

She touched her hand was immediately replied.

"All right! I think I can break it." Said Luffy, "Gum Gum Pistol!"

Luffy punched the wall, however his arm was repelled, to the extent that was sent back… however it didn't' hit Luffy but rather Stan.

"Oh no Grunkle Stan!" said Mabel.

"You okay?" asked Erza.

"I've had worse." Said Stan getting up.

"All right! I think I could try!" said Natsu.

He lit his fist on fire, "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" he called out.

He punched the wall much like Luffy did. However his fist was repelled much like Luffy's. Thankfully he didn't accidently punch anyone due to the fact he wasn't a rubber man, but his fire was sent flying into some trees.

"Seriously!" yelled Natsu.

Erza just face palms.

"I'll handle." Sighed Nami.

"All right! I think the Rasengan can handle this!" said Naruto summoned a clone.

Sakura grabbed a nearby tree and used it to whack Naruto and his clone.

"Seriously? What do you think a Rasengan will do if he nearly caused a forest fire!" yelled Sakura.

That was when it started raining thanks to Nami.

"Oh come on!" yelled a voice.

They all turned to see a girl with bright red hair in a pig-tail… who was wearing the same clothes as Ranma.

Indeed this was Ranma's female form. Or Ranma-Chan.

It didn't help that Hinata, Zoro, Dipper and Laxus were all looking at her during the change.

"Oh my…" said Hinata blushing.

"What the…" said Zoro.

"How…" said Dipper who looked confused yet interested.

"This day just gets weirder." Sighed Laxus.

"Looks like you can't hide it." Said Cologne.

"Yeah…" sighed Ranma-Chan.

On the way back Ranma-Chan explained the curse.

When they got back they found Ino Gray and Soun talking to a very short bald old man.

He was Makarov Dreyar, the Master of Fairy Tail. He was a very powerful wizard and was one of the strongest back in his home world.

He was also Laxus' grandfather but the two had a falling out due to something Laxus did a while back, it's best not to get into it.

"So you're back." Said Makarov.

"There is a wall that repels anything." Explained Erza, "It's very powerful."

"So from what I gathered both towns are trapped in a dome." Sighed Makarov.

"Whatever is going is bad and we need to figure out what is going on." Said Diana.

"Wait… Ino why are you talking to them?" asked Luffy.

"Because the ones that usually do the talking all went on an adventure." Muttered Ino.

"Sorry about that." Laughed Luffy.

"You wouldn't be in this conversation." Said Nami with a sweat drop.

"Carla, Lily and the Thunder Legion have been surveying the area as well." Said Makarov.

"Is the lake still here?" asked Erza.

"I haven't gotten word, but I'll ask." Said Makarov knowing why she asked.

That was when Ukyo, Chiyo, Chopper, Ryoga and Lucy showed up with Ryoga holding some kind of sack.

"Hey Stan, is okay if we dump this in the bottomless pit." Said Lucy.

"Sure whatever." Said Stan with a shrug nod caring what they were trying to dump.

That as when the sack began to move around to the extent that Ryoga dropped it.

Ukyo grabbed a spatula that was on her back and began to bash the sack, Ran, Ranma-Chan, Akane, Alex and Shampoo all moved in to kick the sack which stopped moving.

Hikaru magically lifted the bag.

"Show me where the bottomless pit is." Said Hikaru.

Lucy nodded and showed her.

What was that about?" asked Naruto.

"don't ask." Said Ranma-Chan.

"I sensed something in that sack… far more perverted than I am." Said Kyubi, "And I used to goad Hachibi into holding woman…"

This only made Naruto sweat drop.

"Perhaps I should move the ship to see if the lake is there." Said Diana.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"Because knowing his luck, he will escape the bottomless pit." Said Cologne.

After being told where the lake was, Diana brought Thousand Sunny to the lake as after all Soos and Gray's stilts wouldn't last forever.

She set the thousand Sunny in the lake.

"I am still unsure what is going on, but I hope we can figure out what's going on soon." Said Diana as her hair turned back to normal hair .

"Yeah." Said Luffy.

The rest of the afternoon was quiet, as no one knew how react to that day at all.

"You just had to bring us bad luck with your boredom." Said Kyubi.

"Hey!" thought Naruto.

"It's true though… you wanted something to happen and now we're stuck in who knows where." Said Kyubi.

Naruto sighed.

"Hey!" called out a voice.

"Can we come on bored!" said another.

Naruto looked up and saw Happy and Natsu on the shore.

"Sure!" said Naruto.

Happy and Natsu climbed aboard, however when Natsu did he suddenly fell to the deck with his face swollen.

"Oh man… what happened!" yelled Naruto.

Chopper saw this.

"Oh man! What's wrong?" asked Chopper.

"Natsu's motion sickness." Said Happy.

"But we're not even moving." Said Naruto.

"I think I might have some medicine for that." Said Chopper.

"I don't know… expect for one of Wendy's nothing ever words." Said Happy.

Chopper decided to try his medicine anyway. He gave to Natsu.

Once Natsu swelled it he was up and about.

"Oh wow! I can't belie that medicine worked!" said Natsu, "You have to give me a huge supply! It will help with those times I have to ride in the squad car!"

"Hey! Natsu!" cheered Luffy hearing him and jumping down.

"Hey there's something I wanted to tell you guys about." Said Natsu.

But before he could say anything.

"Hey!" they heard Momo call out holding a box, "Can I come on board? I brought cupcakes!"

"Sure!" called out Luffy.

And so Momo suddenly appeared on the deck.

No really it was like she teleported causing Chopper to jump.

"Who wants some cupcakes!" said Momo holding the box.

"Kyubi…" thought Naruto.

"She can somehow bend reality…" said Kyubi, "And before you say anything… no I'm not joking."

Naruto sweat dropped.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Luffy as they ate Momo's cupcakes.

"Oh there's going to be a town meeting." Said Natsu, "About this whole situation."

"Yeah, that Soun guy was able to get in contact with the mayor of Gravity Falls and they set up a big town meeting at something called Kuno Stadium." Explained Happy.

"Oh yeah I heard about that too." Said Momo, "I keep forgetting Soun's part of the town council."

"So you came to tell us too?" asked Naruto.

"Nope I just wanted to cheer you guys up!" said Momo, "I mean come on you guys were sent to another world and unlike me you don't know how."

"Wait… what?" asked Luffy.

"I'm not from Furinkan!" said Momo, "I'm from a magical land called Equestria! Twilight did a spell and we ended up in China a while ago and after a series of events we're living in Furinkan!"

"You're from another world too?" asked Natsu.

"Wow… that's so weird." Said Happy.

"Wait? You're not from Gravity Falls?" asked Momo curious about what was going on with Fairy Tail.

"Nope." Said Natsu, "We come from a place called Earthland."

"Alight my egg was from yet another world called Edolas." Said Happy.

"Egg?" asked Naruto.

"Oh I hatched from an egg." Said Happy.

Naruto, Luffy and Naruto all started at Happy.

"Makes sense to me." Said Momo.

"Oh and don't forget the reverse world." Said Natsu.

"Oh yeah, I remember that!" laughed Happy.

"I guess we're all in the same boat then." Said Naruto.

"Literally!" laughed Momo.

Little did they know that Bill and Discord were watching them from a screen.

"So there's drag along." Said Discord.

""At lest they seem to get along with them." Sighed Bill.

"So should you tell them or should I?" asked Discord.

"I can't tell them, I burnt my bridges a couple weeks ago posing Pine Tree." Laughed Bill.

"I've always been their enemy." Said Discord, "I can't tell them. Especially after I pulled a stunt involving their memoires a couple weeks ago. I can't even use any goodwill from the Queen Cosmos incident after that."

"So we have all the pieces in place, but due to the fact the ones who can steep this are our enemies we can't tell them…" sighed Bill.

"Seems that way." Sighed Discord.

"I'm going to make some time punch." Said Bill.

"Get something stronger." Said Discord.

As friendships were gorging between the three groups nothing was currently known them…

And only time will tell if Bill and Discord will be able to tell them, but right now it's looking very doubtful.

Next Time: The Straw Hats go to the town meeting to figure out what's going on. There are two groups (one from each town) are chosen to figure out what's going on. Will the Straw Hats be able to convince them to help? Find out next time!

A/N: Oh the Bill and Discord thing will be a once a chapter thing... just mentioning this now!


	3. The Town Meeting

A/N: I usually don't respond anonymous reviews unless I have to, but I believe this is such a case. I got your message Canada (or Canda... no sure which)... Now normally having someone tell me that someone stole my story is a big deal... however in this case I don't believe you. The first reason is that I can't find MaddieShadowWrites, I can't find her using the site search and the Google search brings up a few stories on a couple other she is a member of the site she changed her name or got the boot because someone reported her. The second reason is that whoever would try to pass this story on their own would be stupid... see this is a story that's a crossover between three of my stories, the youngest of which is a little over a year old... So anyone who would try to pass it off as their wouldn't have a hard time claiming it as their own, but rather have people ask them if they had gotten my permission to write such a story, as it is common etiquette when it comes to recursive fanfics. Also the third reason is because this isn't the first time I've dealt with anonymous reviewer claiming "She stole your story!"... although last time I was the one being accused of theft... (For those wondering it was for Now and Future Queen, the other story had the same basic AU jump off point, but went it completely different directions...). I'm sorry I don't belie you but there's no evidence of the person even existing on the site... If you do find some hard evidence send it my way... but for now I can't believe you...

Anyways enjoy the chapter...

Chapter 3: The Town Meeting

The Straw Hats stared at the large stadium in front of them. They couldn't believe such a building existed, then again nearby was a very large mansion.

There was also another much smaller mansion, but it was clear it was owned by a family from the other world.

"Why would someone want to own a stadium like this?" asked Nami.

"I think there might be a story to it." Said Isaribi.

"I haven't heard anything yet." Admitted Luffy.

That was when they noticed a few people taking pictures of them, it was strange.

"Hey! Come you guys! Stop it!" called out Momo.

A lot of the people looked at Momo and listened to her thanks to her reputation.

"What was that about?" asked Naruto.

"Oh nothing you have to worry about." Said Momo.

"Hey! Pinkie!" called out Ran.

"Coming!" called out Momo, "I'll see you guys later!"

Momo ran off.

"Oh no! It's a zombie!" yelled someone at Brook.

That was when two overly cheerful people came into inspect Brook.

They were Mr. and Mrs. Valentino, who ran the Gravity Falls funereal home.

"Oh no! Don't worry he's not a zombie." Said Mrs. Valentino.

"He has a better sense of fashion than the zombies we deal with." Said Mr. Valentino.

"Why thank you." Said Brook unsure how to respond.

"No problem!" said Mrs. Valentino.

"We should find a smaller version of his outfit for Mr. Brown's corpse." Said Mr. Valentino, "Come along Robbie."

Their son Robbie who was a very skinny guy with some and wearing a hoody followed his parents.

"So zombies seem to be a problem in this town." Said Usopp with a sweat drop.

"Sounds that way." Sighed Kiba.

They got to some empty seats in the stadium, which was rather large. In the center was a strange with a screen, there many men in the audience holding cameras and microphones.

They took their seats so of course they got some more stares.

A man with a woodpecker on his shoulder sat next to Chopper.

The Woodpecker pecked the man's should and Chopper stared at the woodpecker.

"Dear! That's a horrible thing to say!" said the man, "Forgive my wife."

Little was known about this man… though he's often called "Creepy dude who married a woodpecker."

Marrying woodpeckers are legal in Gravity Falls.

Gravity Falls founder was also a very silly man who enacted some very… interesting laws… it's best not to go into details.

On the others side next to Kiba the girl sitting next him.

That was when she grabbed Akamaru.

"Oh Crystal!" she said, "Oh Crystal come to mama!"

"Hey give him back!" yelled Kiba.

That girl was Azusa Shiratori, a marital art figure skater who suffered from kleptomania not only that but she also gave what she stole cute names.

Akamaru bit her hand and he ran back over to Kiba.

"Who wants to switch seats?" asked Kiba.

"I'll take that offer." Said Zoro.

Azusa pouted at the two switched seats. Three people she was a with rolled their eyes.

"Come on Azusa you shouldn't be stealing other people's things! You know that." Said a girl with green hair.

She was Miki Tanaka a martial arts soccer player.

"Seriously… And after what happened with Ryoga you would think not steal people's pets." Said a girls with tan hair and orange eyes.

She was Ryoko Hirano, a marital arts runner.

"Although it's shame he switched seats with man… one of his fame companions switched seats I would have given her my greeting." Said young with brown hair.

He was Mikado Sanzenin, Azusa's figure skating partner.

His particular greeting was kissing any and all girls.

Though she didn't hang out with him as much.

"Why are you with us here again?" asked Ryoko.

"Honestly Azusa felt bad for him because he didn't have anyone to attend this meeting with." Said Azusa.

"Seriously!" yelled Mikado.

"The people in these towns are weird." Said Sakura.

"no kidding." Agreed Ino.

In middle of the stadium was a stage with a screen behind it. On the stage was Soun and a an African American man in a Sheriff's uniform.

Soun stepped up to the podium.

"Hello I am Soun Tendo and I'm a member of the Furinkan Town council, as I was the one who got into contact with the mayor I will be speaking during this meeting." Said Soun, "However due to the Mayor Befufftlefumpter's failing health Sheriff Blubs will be taking his place as speaking for Gravity Falls."

"That's a weird name." said Luffy.

"Says the guys with the family name Monkey." Said Kiba.

"Now before we get to business I would like to personally thank Tatewaki and Kodachi Kuno for letting us use their stadium." Said Soun.

The camera man turned to two people with black hair, one was a teenaged boy wearing a kimono and hakama holding a wooden sword while the other was a girl with hair put in a side pony tail wearing some sort of dress.

Tatewaki was a prominent kendoist while Kodachi was martial arts rhythmic gymnast.

It's better not to get into their deal right now…

"With the dome trapping us in and the fact that we don't know why both of our towns have merged it has been decided by both the Furinkan Town Council and the Mayor of Gravity Falls to each choose a group to figure it out and fix everything."

The people from the various towns whispered to each other.

"We should work together with whoever is in charge in figuring everything out." Said Nami.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"Because it's their job to fix things." Pointed out Nami.

"They have a point." Said Hinata.

"Hey didn't you land near the Tendo Dojo?" asked Miki.

"Yeah, why?" asked Luffy.

"You should have an easy job getting their help then." Said Ryoko, "Knowing this type of situation and with Soun on the town council there's only one group that can save the day."

"The Furinkan Town Council has chosen has asked Cologne and Diana Tsukino to form a group to figure out what's going on." Said Soun.

A few people applauded but many were just confused.

One of the camera men never over where Diana and Cologne were sitting.

"Do not worry, I promise you that will figure out what is it going on." Said Diana.

"And that we already have a team ready for whatever will come." Said Cologne.

"Who wants to bet Tsukiko's going to complain?" asked Ryoko.

"No way." Said Miki.

"It's a stupid bet!" said Azusa.

Sheriff Blubs took the podium from Soun.

"Now it took a lot of thought to deicide hours and hours to choose who had to right stuff to figure this one." Said Blubs in a overly serous tone, then he started laughing, "I'm kidding! You all knew we contacted Fairy Tail!"

Practically everyone from Gravity Falls cheered at that announcement.

The camera man headed to where the Guild Sat and went over to Makarov.

"I have already spoken to Cologne and Diana have agreed to work with them and their team and I have asked all members of the guild to help in this problem and they agreed to help figure this out."

The town applauded.

"Now is there anyone who disagreed with the ones we have chosen?" asked Blubs.

"I disagree!" said a voice.

The closest cream man headed to the person who said that, it was a girl with long light blue hair and dark blue eyes.

"Yes… Ms.…" said Blubs to the girl.

"Tsukiko Mahoukaze, from Furinkan." Said the girl name Tsukiko, "I disagree with this!"

"Called it." Said Ryoko.

"No one's surprised." Said Miki.

Soun stepped up knowing the girl.

"Tsukiko may I ask why?" he said seemingly already knowing the real answer.

"I think we shouldn't just rely on them! Anyone who think they can figure it out should help figure it out. We shouldn't have to rely on…" said Tsukiko.

"Tsukiko!" yelled an old man stand up just a couple seats away from her, "This isn't the time, place or even situation for this!"

"But grandfather…" said Tsukiko.

"This has nothing to with other people helping out, this is bout you trying to show yourself better than Hikaru and you know this!" said the old man who was Tsukiko's grandfather, Aoi Mahoukaze, "So sit down!"

"Fine." Muttered Tsukiko sitting down.

"I apologize for my granddaughter's behavior." Said Aoi.

"It's quite all right…" said Soun, who mumbled un his breath, "Can't say I'm too surprised she yelled that out."

"Now that that's out of the way… does any one have any questions what so ever." Said Blubs.

"I have one." Said a teen agreed boy with brown hair and glasses getting up and the camera man heading to him, "Shousha Minzoku, from Furinkan. There's something that's been brothering since this whole thing started."

"/what is it?" asked Soun with a sigh also knowing the boy.

"You see… I'm speaking Japanese… I know I'm speaking Japanese, but the people from Gravity Falls are speaking English… The question is how are we able to understand each other?"

The stadium went silent as everyone but the Straw Hats processed this information.

"There's a langue barrier?" asked Luffy.

"Apparently there should be." Said Robin, "Interesting…"

"I have a suggestion." Said a guy in his early 20s, "I'm from Gravity Fall by the way."

The person doesn't matter in the grand scheme of things to be honest…

"I say we take the Linkara route when it comes to this and just say "It's Magic we don't have to explain it!"" said the guy.

Most of the people in the studio was confused wondering what a Linkara was.

However Shou (as was his nickname) knew what he was talking about.

"As much I want to go with the Linkara option, I have to disagree with the logic of the comic reviewer who wears a purdy hat." Said Shou.

"Okay two things…" said the nameless guy, "Awesome you know who Linkara is… and two why?"

"Because there are multiple magic users in this room… I don't think any of would like it if brush it off like that." Explained Shou.

The nameless guy noticed the glares he was getting from the Guild, then noticed the glares he was getting from Diana, Hikaru, Belle and Suzette and then he noticed that Tsukiko, Aoi and two other people who were with them, one was a woman and the other as a boy the same age as Tsukiko.

"Okay! I retract, my statement…" said the nameless guy.

"So does anyone have any questions?" asked Soun.

There was none.

"All right then… I call this meeting over!" said Blubs.

"Meeting's over!" called out Deputy Durland, a rather dim-witted man.

And soon they all began to leave the stadium.

As they were leaving they saw that Miki ran into the glass doors.

"You okay?" asked Chopper.

"It's fine… it happens." Said Miki rubbing her head.

"Miki, Azusa, Ryoko!" called out a voice.

They all turned to see it was that girl Tsukiko along with the girl who owned the Stadium, Kodachi.

"We have something to discus." Said Tsukiko with a smirk.

"This is going to be Queen Cosmos all over again." Mumbled Ryoko causing Azusa and Miki to seat drop.

The three girls joined the two.

"I wonder what's that about…" said Luffy.

"Something tells me I don't want to know." Said Nami with a sweat drop.

They headed outside hoping to find one of the groups that were helping with figuring every thing out.

Outside Dipper and Mabel were with a tall girl with long red hair and a short girl with short blue hair.

The girl with red hair was Wendy Corduroy, not only did she work at the Mystery Shack as a cashier, but she also was a member of the guild, though unlike the others she didn't have an enteral magic sword but rather use an axe that had ice powers.

The girl with blue hair was Levy McGarden, Dipper's primary magic teacher.

"Okay so far it seems like the area of Furinkan and other parts of Nerima were brogue here.." said Dipper, "Yet the merging seems haphazard…"

Dipper began to click on a pen.

"Okay due, you need to relax a bit." Said Wendy.

"We can figure it out later." Said Levy.

"I'm sure there's going to be more people to help you and Levy… and Freed if he decided opt join what ever study group is formed." Said Mabel.

That was when they noticed Hikaru, Alex, Momo, Ran, Ranma, Akane, Ukyo, Ryoga, Chiyo, Belle and Shampoo talking.

"Hey!" called out Dipper.

"Hey Dipper! Mabel!" said Momo.

"Have any ideas where the meeting's being held?" asked Mabel.

"No idea, but from the sounds of it will be in either the Guild Hall or the Cat Café." Said Hikaru.

"Well, well, well Sparkle, you really think you can handle this by your self." Said a voice.

They turned to see Tsukiko flanked by the other girls.

"Tsukiko." Sighed Hikaru.

"Listen Sparkle… we're going to figure out what's going on before you can." Said Tsukiko.

"I'm sure when we put all of our minds together we can it." Said Kodachi.

They looked at the other girls who didn't looked at thrilled.

"Tsukiko, that's a really bad idea." Said Alex.

"Oh really? What makes you say that?" asked Tsukiko.

"Queen Cosmos." Said Ukyo.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad." Said Tsukiko earning a approving nod from Kodachi

Everyone else just stared at Tsukiko like she was crazy.

"Tsukiko! She beat all of you up, stole some of your hair, and used that to turn you and your family into unicorns!" said Ran.

"Not to mention she was going to do that to whole world!" said Alex.

It's a long story…

"That's different." Said Tsukiko, "We're going to figure out what's going on before you do!"

And with that Tsukiko left with the other girls following her.

"What was that about?" asked Dipper.

"Don't ask." Said Hikaru face palming.

"Hey!" called out Luffy.

They turned to the straw hats.

"Hey do you think we can talk to guys about something." Said Luffy.

Before they could ask Diana, Cologne, Makarov and Erza showed up.

"Oh so you did attend the town meeting." Said Cologne, "That's good, because we were looking for you."

"You were?" asked Luffy.

"We talked about and we figured you should help." Said Makarov.

"Really?" asked Nami surprised expecting something else.

"Yes, we need as much help as well can to be honest." Said Diana.

The Straw Hats all stared at them.

"Huh… didn't see that one coming." Said Kyubi.

Meanwhile in Discord's pocket Dimension…

Bill jolted up, the entire night was a blur.

That was when he heard a screech. He turned to see a cockatrice.

"What did we do last night?" asked Bill.

"I don't remover either." Said Discord wearing a black cocktail dress, "Did we do something really chaotic and we don't' remember it?"

"It seems that way." Sighed Bill.

"Let's just stick to tea when we're together."

"Agreed." Said Bill.

And so the groups were formed to figure out what's going little did they know was that very soon thing would be much more complicated beyond the crystal monsters…

Next Time: The quest to figure it out beings! With secrets reveled, fights started and other things that are just plain weird it's going to an easy task for the combined efforts... especially when someone does something to the Rival Brigade! What will happen? Find out next time!


	4. Setting Everything Up

Chapter 4: Setting Everything Up

The HQ for the teams was decided to be the Fairy Tail Guild Hall as it was bigger than Cologne's restaurant the Cat Café. While the cat café was nice restaurant with an apparent that was being used as a dress making shop, it wasn't enoguh space for a meeting area.

The Guild Hall on the other hand was built to be a meeting place, and was built in case people joined the guild. So it was big enoguh.

Although since arriving in Gravity Falls they only had four people join the guild with an unofficial member who was allowed to hang out… mainly because he was a family member.

It was a place with many tables, a bar and a stage, those who haven't ben there before was looking around in awe.

"Welcome to the Guild Hall." Said a rather pretty girl with long white hair, her bangs were put up into a little up tail.

She was Mirajane Strauss, a member of Fairy Tail.

Sanji's eye erupted in hearts causing everyone around him to sweat drop.

Mirajane just laughed it off.

As everyone from the Guild (and unofficial members) and members of the team from Furinkan. Hikaru, Dipper and Levy all stood on the stage.

"Um… yeah… why is an 8 year old trying to explain everything to us?" asked Kiba.

"I'm 12." Said Dipper.

"Dipper's one of the smartest people in the guild." Said Lucy.

"Not counting the time he raised the dead." Said a white cat wearing a cute little dress.

Her name was Carla.

"Carla." Sighed a girl who was around 12 with long blue hair, her name was Wendy Marvell, but due to the fact that there were two members named Wendy, and the fact that Mabel knew the other Wendy first this Wendy was sometimes called Marvelous.

"Anyways." sighed Hikaru, "We don't know the cause or what the strange crystal vines were. And we haven't hear anything about them appearing again."

"So in other words we have nothing right now." Said Ranma.

"I'm afraid so." Sighed Levy.

"Great just our luck." Muttered a man who was dressed like a knight with floating dolls floating around him, with was Bickslow and was a wizard in Fairy Tail.

"But that doesn't explain the most important question… why were dragged here." Said Naruto.

"That is hardly the most important question." Said Diana.

"Well…" said Hikaru.

"It seems like you were somehow dragged along." Said Levy.

"I honestly don't know why you are here." Said Dipper.

The Straw Hats were shocked by this response.

"You shouldn't be too shocked by that response." Said Ukyo with a sweat drop.

"It important and we'll figure something out." Said Hikaru.

Before they could continue with the conversation they heard noises from outside.

"Great they're rooting through the garbage again." Muttered Makarov.

Mirajane reached from under the bar and grabbed a leaf blower.

They decided to wait until Mirajane was done before counting they heard men's voices shout "Hey!" "Stop it!" "What do you care! This is garbage" and "Shmebulock"

"What's going on outside?" asked Naruto.

"Oh just some gnomes." Said Natsu with a shrug.

"They're worse than raccoons." Said Happy.

"Okay…" said Luffy, "Wait… what?"

Meanwhile with the force that did this to both towns, it knew it had to begin the next phase of the plan. It reached through out of the town to find the two perfect choices.

Back at the Guild Hall Mirajane came back in and put the leaf blower back.

"You might want to start securing your garbage better." Said Makarov to those from Furinkan.

"Hey I was wondering." Said Luffy, "What do you guys do the ones from Furinkan…"

"They live in a Martial Arts Dojo." Said Nami.

"Oh yeah!" said Ranma.

"But all of them couldn't be marital artists." Said Zoro.

"You're right, Seito Fluttershy and Twilight haven't done anything close to Marital Arts." Said Ranma.

Seito who was part of Diana's team was her student as well as Tsukiko's twin brother.

"I have my magic." Said Hikaru.

"Same here." Said Seito.

But the fact that Chiyo didn't do martial didn't surprise them.

What did however was the fact Belle did.

And most of the Guild Hall looked at the prim and proper girl.

"Really?" asked a large muscular man with white hair.

He was Elfman Strauss, a member of Fairy Tail and Mirajane's younger brother.

"Well I have dabbled in Marital Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics." Said Belle.

"Wait… what?" asked a woman who was sitting at the bar drinking some wine, she was Cana Alberona a member of Fairy Tail and the heaviest drinker.

"Oh yeah Furinkan has a ton of weird Marital Arts… I've done Martial Arts Figure Skating, Dashie's done Marital Arts running and Applejack's done Marital Arts Soccer." Said Momo, "We even have rivals!"

They all stared at Momo, however those in Furinkan had looks of their faces like it was completely normal.

"Marital Arts figure skating, rhythmic gymnastics, running and soccer?" asked Sasuke in disbelief speaking for the Straw Hats and those from Gravity Falls, "You think I'd buy that…"

"You think that's crazy you should have seen the cosplay race." Said Momo.

"Not to mention that take out race." Laughed Ran.

"Oh yeah that was fun…" laughed Momo.

"Not fun for Shampoo." Sighed Shampoo.

"That's' be cause they were out for blood afterwards." Said Ranma.

Everyone just stared at them talking about it like it was nothing.

Meanwhile at the graveyard Robbie was signing a song wondering why Wendy left him.

Indeed he used to date Wendy but they broke up../. because he used a brainwashing CD to keep her from breaking up with him.

He was a bit of a scumbag.

Little did he know was that a crystal vine started to grow on a nearby tomb stone and create an evil looking red flower. The red flower turned into a red light, which headed for Robbie.

Back at the Guild Hall.

"So if you don't believe us were can always show the blogs about the various marital arts going around town." Said Akane.

"And show you Ryoga's site." Laughed Ukyo causing Ryoga to blush.

"Wait… does the internet even work?" asked a girl with short white hair, she was Lisanna Strauss, a member of Fairy Tail and Mirajane and Elfman's younger sister.

"We did discover the phones are working, but you can only call someone form the same world." Said Dipper.

"I can use my phone to call say Ranma, but I can't use it to call Dipper." Said Hikaru.

"What about TV?" asked Momo.

"TV's been weird." Said Mirajane.

She turned on the Guild's TV. It began to show some cartoon showing a bunch food crying.

"IS from your world?" asked Mabel making Momo shaking her head.

"We really should check if the Internet is running normally." Said Hikaru.

"I could ask Tambry." Said Wendy taking out her cell phone, "It might be the quickest. "

"Wait I have a question." Said Luffy, "What's the Internet… and what's with that weird screen?"

They all looked at the Straw Hats.

Thankfully Earthland didn't have TV or the Internet either so the members of Fairy Tail could easily explain it.

Elsewhere in the forest, the Rival Brigade met up.

"All right! So how do we go about figure how to fix this!" said Tsukiko.

We let the peopled who were put in charge by the town to fix this…" said Ryoko with a sweat drop.

"Yeah…" said Azusa.

"Oh come on, I'm sure we can put our heads together and figure this out…" said Kodachi.

"See Kodachi got the right idea." Said Tsukiko.

"Kodachi is crazy though." Muttered Ryoko under her breath.

"What was that?" asked Kodachi.

"Hey guys what's that?" asked Miki.

She pointed to a crystal vine that had a red flower.

"I don't know… but I don't like the looks of it." Said Ryoko.

That was when more crystal vines blocked any escapes.

"Like that's going to stop us!" said Tsukiko.

She magically tore away the crystal vines blocking their path.

They all tried to run but more crystal vines stopped them by grabbing their legs.

The red flower turned into a red light. All of them began to sweat wondering what the red light was.

Back at the Guild Hall they were finished the explanation on the internet and TV.

"Wow… I can't believe that such things exist." Said Luffy.

"Though using machine instead of Snail-Phones are just weird." Said Naruto.

"Snail phones?" asked Dipper.

"We use psychic snails for that sort of stuff." Said Sanji with a shrug.

"That's really weird." Said Dipper with a sweat drop.

"Just go wit hit." Said Levy with a shrug.

"Anyways…there's something me and my friends need to tell you all that I don't know if we can keep secret." Said Hikaru.

"If you mean you're from a different world Momo already told us." Said Luffy.

"You told them that part?" asked Ran.

"Well I figured it would be a good idea to tell them, but I didn't tell them everything." Said Momo.

"The truth is myself, Diana, Ran, Belle, Alex, Momo, Chiyo as well as Suzette, Blossom, Haruka and Hoshi, we're not really humans nor are those our real names." Said Hikaru.

"Wait if you not human what are you?" asked man with many piercings. He was Gajeel a member of Fairy tail.

"Are you talking cats?" asked Happy.

"If we were actually talking cat we wouldn't be able to live with Ranma." Said Hikaru.

Wait… how do you even appear that way?" asked a man with blue hair and a strange face tattoo, he was Jellal, a member of Fairy Tail as well as Erza's boyfriend "Because from the sounds of you normally aren't human."

"You are correct in your assumption." Said Diana.

"Well fell into the same cursed Spring as Ranma." Explained Hikaru.

The Straw Hats and some of Fairy tail had heard about Ranma's curse.

But most of Fairy Tail hadn't.

"What is he talking about?" asked a man with long green hair, who was also a member of Fairy Tail named Freed.

"Oh man you have to see it, it's really cool!" said Mabel.

"Please don't." said Ranma.

That was when he was splashed with cold water by Naruto who was laughing.

"Yeah… yeah… laugh it up." Muttered Ranma-Chan.

"That is quite amazing." Said a black talking cat, with a sword strapped to his back.

"Wait… that means you turn back to normal with warm water right?" asked Dipper.

"That's right." Said Hikaru.

"Okay you but you have to promise not to freak out when we change back." Said Ran.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad." Said a man with reddish brown hair that sort of looked like Shanks, he was the strongest wizard in fairy Tail however named Gildarts Clive.

"Okay just don't' say we didn't' warn you." Said Alex.

They all turned back to their pony forms, and just about everyone started freaking out.

Although Erza was calm on the outside, she was one of the ones freaking out the outside, after all she recognized them…

In Discord's pocket dimension, They were watching these reaction on screen.

"Oh man… this is so funny." Laughed Bill.

"I'm honestly surprised they didn't wait to tell them." Said Discord.

"Do you mean that or trying to make conversation." Said Bill.

Discord shrugged.

That was when both of them got a bad feeling.

"Looks like it's making its next move." Said Discord.

"Great…" muttered Bill.

They heard hissing.

"What should we do with the Cockatrice by the way?" asked Bill.

Discord once again shrugged.

Back at the Guild Hall things had clamed down.

"Oh wow… this is quite interesting…" said Makarov.

"So you guys are used to it, aren't' you?" asked Gajeel to Ranma, Akane, Ryoga, Ukyo, Shampoo and Cologne.

"Yeah we are." Sighed Akane.

"So you're all talking horses." Said Sasuke with his eye twitching.

"Ponies…" said Twilight, "We're ponies…"

"Okay so we have a bunch of Wizards, Martial Artists…" sighed Zoro who began to get slightly exasperated, "Magical talking ponies…"

"Oh you're good, we haven't brought up much of the magic." Said Pinkie.

"And an old man who runs a tourist trap and his employees." Sighed Zoro completely baffled at the last bit.

"Hey!" yelled Stan, "I'll have you know that two of them are wizards. And the third has a magic axe. Not to mention that if you count…"

"Now's not the time to get into that…" sighed Makarov.

"Also seriously the fact that's we're here weird you out more than the talking ponies?" asked Wendy with a sweat drop.

"Well our doctor's a raccoon dog." Said Zoro.

"I'm a reindeer, a reindeer!" yelled Chopper.

"By the way you change back… things are kind of weird like this." Said Natsu with a sweat drop.

"Yeah I think I agree with him…" said Luffy with a sweat drop.

And so they all changed back.

"So what do we do now?" asked Luffy.

"Don't worry I have planned out everything!" said Hikaru, "I have come up with three teams that will help us with anything!"

"Really?" asked Luffy.

Hikaru nodded.

Hikaru began to announce the teams.

"Team A which is the research team." Said Hikaru, "Which consists of Dipper, Levy, Robin and Freed and with myself as team leader."

"You as team leader… really?" asked Sasuke.

"You're not even part of the team." Pointed out Naruto., "You can't complain…"

"All right! Team B which is the medical team." Said Hikaru, "Which consist of Fluttershy, Chopper and Sakura with Wendy Marvell as team leader."

"Wait! I'm the team leader?" asked Marvelous in shock.

"Come on Wendy! You're magic is amazing!" assured Natsu.

"Yeah you can totally do it Marvelous!" cheered Mabel.

"But Chopper or Sakura or Chiyo would do a much better job." Said Marvelous.

"I can't be the one do it! It would be too much pressure!" cried Chiyo.

"Wait you have healing magic? That's so cool!" said Chopper with his eyes sparkling.

"I thin that's the reason you chosen as team leader." Sighed Sakura with a sweat drop.

"I think that's why you chosen for team leader." Said Carla with a sweat drop.

"Yeah…" sighed Marvelous.

"Finally Team C… which is the cooking team!" said Hikaru.

"Is the cooking team really necessary in this?" asked Dipper who was the one to question it.

That was when they heard loud rumblings coming from Luffy and Naruto causing everyone in the room to sweat drop.

"Never mind." Said Dipper.

"Okay the team consists of Ino, Mirajane, Ukyo, Pinkie Pie and Sanji as team leader." Said Hikaru.

Sanji began to erupt in hearts.

"Seriously you chose him as the team leader with a couple of cute girls?" asked Ino.

"Mirajane! Ukyo!" cried Sanji in joy.

Ukyo hit him with a giant spatula.

"I have a fiancé you idiot!" yelled Ukyo.

"Well he is a great cook." Said Hikaru.

"Tea, but he'll probably get distracted easily, I know him." said Ino.

"I'm sure it will be fine." Said Mirajane.

"Oh it's too bad he's not hitting on me any more." Said Momo.

"Why?' asked Ino with a massive sweat drop.

"That is a secret." Laughed Momo.

"Okay…" said Ino.

"Wait did you even talk about the team formation with Luna, Cologne and Makarov yet?" asked Erza.

"Don't worry it's fine." Said Cologne

"I trust her judgment in team formation." Said Diana.

"Wait… what about the rest of us?" asked Nami.

"Uh… just go fight the crystal vines when they shows up." Said Hikaru causing everyone to sweat drop.

Meanwhile in the forest with the Rival Brigade.

Tsukiko, Kodachi, Miki and Ryoko were surrounded by the crystal monsters.

Ryoko managed to run some of the down, Kodachi used a ribbon to destroy a few of them, Miki took out a soccer ball from somewhere and used it to destroy them and Tsukiko used her magic to tear them apart.

"Ryoko! Go get help!" said Tsukiko.

"What seriously?" asked Ryoko.

"We can't handle these things…" muttered Tsukiko, "And with Azusa…"

"I know… I know…" said Ryoko, "But it's rare whenever you admit it…"

Ryoko began to run away however a blast of red energy hit her knocking her into a tree.

"Ryoko!" called out Miki.

"I didn't know she could do that…" said Kodachi in shock.

"I pretty sure it's because of whatever that thing is." Said Miki.

The red blast headed for Ryoko again but Tsukiko jumped in with a magical shield blocking the attack.

Ryoko managed to get up.

"You can still run…" said Tsukiko.

"Of course I can." Muttered Ryoko.

She got up and ran off, though it was noticeable she was in pain.

"That was a nice try… but you're facing me now! And if I were to guess we're evenly match." Said Tsukiko.

The one who sent out the red blast smiled evilly and laughed.

Back at the Guild Hall…

"So is everyone okay with what's been going on?" asked Hikaru.

No one answered and deiced to talk amongst themselves since any discussions seemed to be over.

However as Sanji was talking with the other member of the cooking team when he noticed something nearby.

He ran over that nearby thing which was Gray who once stripped and he kicked him.

"What the hell!" yelled Gray, "Why did you do that?"

"Because you stripped down to you underwear." Said Sanji.

"Oh come on!" yelled Gray noticing he stripped again, "So you have a problem with that?"

"I have a problem with you stripping down in front of these bountiful woman."

"Some of us grew up with him so it's not a problem." Said Lisanna.

"Or are on the same team as him." sighed Lucy.

"It's doesn't mater." Said Sanji.

But before he could attack him again, he had to dodge a stream of water.

It came from Juvia Lockser, another member of Fairy Tail who had water magic and was in love with Gray.

Sanji looked at Juvia and his eyes erupted in hearts which only made Gray and Juvia sweat drop.

"I guess he's like that with every girl…" sighed Java.

"If you're not secretly a pony." Said Gray.

Meanwhile Brook walked up to Belle.

"So as a pony do you normally wear clothes or not." Said Brook.

Normally we're naked which I consider crass." Said Belle.

"It's just her though." Said Alex.

"Then you don't mind if I could see your panties." Said Brook.

"You seriously just asked her that!" yelled Nami.

"Does he say that to every girl he meets?" asked Erza judging from Nami's reaction.

"It's practically his greeting." Sighed Isaribi.

"Oh is there a problem about it?" asked Brook.

However he only just noticed that many of the guild's woman as well as Akane, Ukyo and shampoo all appeared behind him.

"Should I turn him to stone first?" asked a woman with long light brown hair wearing glasses, she was Evergreen a member of Fairy Tail who could turn [people into stone with a look.

"We have no idea if it will work…" said Cana.

"Less talking more beating." Said Shampoo.

They all began to beat up Brook.

As the same time Sanji and Gray started fighting again.

"All right!" cheered Luffy inuring the things going on behind him, "Let's get together and figure out how to fix this and send us back home!"

"If you don't kill each other first…" sighed Cologne.

"I am beginning to have a bad feeling about this." Sighed Diana.

"Eh it seems normal to me." Said Makarov with a shrug dicing not to get involved.

Back with Ryoko she decided to take a breath.

She clutched her side and realized she was in more pain than she thought.

"Great I don't' even know where they are." She sighed.

She took out her cell phone.

"Hopefully this will work." She said to herself.

Little did she know was that she wasn't alone in the forest and someone was watching her.

Back at the Guild Hall, Natsu, Luffy, Elfman and Naruto had joined Gray and Sanji's fight, while Brook laid on the ground with Chopper behind the only person in the medical team to treat him.

"I guess we won't be bored during this." Laughed Ran.

"Seriously?" asked Alex.

That was when Ran's cell phone began to ring.

She looked at it and saw it was Ryoko.

She couldn't help but to sigh.

"Hey Ryoko." She sighed, "What is Tsukiko planning to annoy us?"

"As much as it be fun to tell you I actually called for a reason." Said Ryoko on the other end.

Ran's eyes winded.

"You okay? You don't sound good." Said Ran.

"You're right something crazy happened. We were attack by these strange crystal vines…" said Ryoko.

"Wait you were attacked by the crystal vines?" asked Ran.

"Put her on speaker!" said Diana hearing this.

"Hold on I'm putting you on speaker." Said Ran.

She did so.

"Can you all hear me?" asked Ryoko on the other end.

The brawl was still going on.

"Stop this now!" yelled Erza beating them up in order to stop them.

They all started listening.

"Yeah a bunch of really weird crystal vines attacked us… but that's not the craziest thing… one of them…" said Ryoko who stopped for some reason.

"Ryoko?" asked Ran.

"Someone's here…" said Ryoko on the other end, "Who are you…"

That was when they all heard her scream and the line went dead.

Ran became very pale as did the others who lived in Furinkan.

"Something just took out Ryoko…" said Ranma.

"Is that bad?" asked Luffy.

"She's one of the best marital artists in town… if something took her out…" said Ran, "Get me hot water now!"

Cologne tossed her a thermos.

"No Sonic Rainboom." Said Cologne.

Ran nodded, poured the hot water on her self, and flew away so fast she left only her clothes behind.

"We should all go look for her…" said Erza.

They all nodded… completely unaware of who or what attacked Ryoko… Little did they know was that who it was not someone who would they would expect…

Well… the ones on the outside…

Next Time: While going to save the Rival Brigade, they discover that something more is going on... what's going? Two people are possessed by something. Who are they? What will happen? Find out next time!


	5. The Gatekeeper and Key Master

A/N: The final chapter of the first act... damn it, I wanted to get it out before the end of last year... oh well... I'll try to finish the story itself before the 11th anniversary of the Biju Biju Fruit! Anyways! Enjoy!

Chapter 5: The Gatekeeper and Key Master

Hikaru was showing them a picture of Ryoko.

"What about the other girls with her?" asked Erza.

"Well…" said Hikaru.

"One of them is Kodachi." Said Belle.

"That girl who owns the stadium?" asked Nami.

"Yeah." Said Belle.

"And the other girl you might recognize is my sister." Sighed Seito.

"Your sister?" asked Levy.

"I don't think I fully introduced myself… my name is Seito Mahoukaze." Said Seito.

"Mahoukaze?" asked Dipper.

Then they all remembered the last name from eerier.

"You mean that girl…" said Dipper.

"My twin sister." Said Seito, "We don't get along…"

"Why you're twins?" asked Mabel.

"Well it's because she grew up with a swelled head since she's older and she would become leader of our clan but then an evil appeared and it turned out I was the chosen one to wield our family's sword so I will lead the clan now and she resents me for it…" explained Seito.

"Get into your family history later, we have to find them." Said Ranma.

"Remember one of them is Kodachi." Said Akane.

"I know… but Ryoko's cool." Said Ranma with a sweat drop.

The healing team had gathered to discus what to do.

"Okay, we're going to split into two groups." Said Marvelous, "Myself and Sakura, and Chopper and Chiyo."

"I'll go with Marvelous!" said Mabel.

"I think I should go with Chopper and Fluttershy was it?" said Wendy.

Chiyo nodded.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Chopper.

"You two seem like the type to accidental step on a bear trap." Said Wendy.

This just made Chopper and Chiyo sweat drop.

"Oh I call teaming up with Erza!" yelled Momo.

"What?" said Erza.

But before anything else could be said about this Momo grabbed Erza and ran out as fast as she can.

They all stared at the door.

"No one tell her about Mabel Juice." Said Stan.

"Any other volunteers?" asked Ranma as they were used to her antics by this point.

"Someone really should look for Rainbow Dash just in case." Sighed Alex.

"Good point." Said Ranma.

"I help out." Said Panther Lily, "Since you need someone in the air."

"Not part of that group!" said Ranma.

"I'll join that group since I can search the air too." Said Fu.

"I'm going with her group!" said Ranma.

Fu and Panther Lily both sweat dropped.

"He really is scared of cats." Said Fu.

Panther Lily nodded.

"It is probably for the best if the healer teams go now and we will discus the other teams." Said Diana.

"You have you element?" asked Hikaru.

Chiyo nodded, with Wendy and Chopper wondering what an element is.

"All right! Let's go!" cheered Mabel.

The two healing teams left (with Carla joining Marvelous' team) while the other teams were chosen.

Meanwhile with Erza and Momo.

"Okay this is a good spot to talk about things." Said Momo.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Erza with a sweat drop.

"I know you know…" said Momo.

"Know about what?" asked Erza.

"You're a fan of our show that exists in your world!" said Momo.

Erza began to sweat drop.

"I should have known…" she sighed.

"No one else knows. It's better if it's kept that way." Said Momo.

Erza stared at her.

"What's wrong?" asked Momo.

"Sorry it's just it's weird seeing you're so serious." Laughed Erza.

"I guess you have a point. But you have to Pinkie Promise." Said Momo.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly stick and need in my eye." Said Erza doing the motions.

"No one else is a fan?" asked Momo.

"Mabel's seen a few episodes but didn't become a fan, and Dipper's seen one but I'm sure he blocked it from his memory after a few days." Sighed Erza.

"Unless it was the episode where I went crazy or Twilight went crazy I don't see the need why." Said Momo.

There was an awkward silence.

"Why would you show one of those episodes?" asked Momo.

Meanwhile at the Guild Hall everyone stared as Dipper and Hikaru came up wit the perfect groups to search for them.

"What are they doing?" asked Luffy.

"Organizing…" said Alex with a face palm.

"Great…" muttered Stan, "There's two of them…"

Back with Erza and Momo.

"Oh…" said Momo.

"I haven't introduced the guild to it other than a Summerween costume of Applejack." Said Erza.

"Oh okay." Said Momo.

"Either way we really should look for your friends." Said Erza.

"Oh yeah." Said Momo.

Meanwhile with Marvelous' healing team they saw an injured Ryoko lying in the forest.

"There is she!" said Sakura.

They ran over.

"Is she breathing?" asked Mabel.

"She is." Said Sakura, "But it's weak."

Marvelous sat besides her and began to heal her.

"I wonder what attacked her." Said Carla.

"Be careful." Said Carla, "Whatever it was is probably nearby."

"You got that right!" said a voice.

They turned and saw who it was.

Meanwhile with Chopper's team, they found an area that was covered in the crystal vines.

Wendy looked at them.

"These must be these weird vines everyone keeps talking about." Said Wendy.

Chopper began to examine Tsukiko.

"She's breathing." Said Chopper.

"So is Miki." Said Chiyo examining Miki.

Wendy looked at Kodachi.

"She seemed to be breathing." Said Wendy with a shrug.

"I wonder what did this." Said Chiyo.

"So you wonder what did this?" asked a voice.

They turned to see Azusa with an evil smirk.

"Azusa?" asked Chiyo confused.

Back with Marvelous' team.

"Robbie?" asked Mabel staring at Robbie.

"Who is he?" asked Sakura.

"Wendy's ex-boyfriend." Sighed Carla.

Sakura stared at Marvelous.

"Other Wendy!" said Carla.

"Oh yeah…" said Sakura.

"Hey Robbie have you see anything." Said Mabel hoping he would be helpful (though she knew it was unlikely)

"Oh I've seen something." Said Robbie.

That was when he shot a beam at them.

All of them ducked thankfully.

Back with Chopper's team.

"It's her…" said Chopper who began to hide behind Chiyo.

"Why are you doing that?" asked Wendy.

"She tried to kidnap Akamaru." Said Chopper.

"She does that." Sighed Chiyo.

Then she looked at Azusa.

"Azusa is everything okay?" asked Chiyo.

"So you know this body as well." Said Azusa, "That's interesting."

"What?" asked Chiyo.

That was when Azusa sent out a red beam at Chiyo. But Chopper managed to push her down in time.

"Is that normal?" asked Wendy.

"No Azusa does Skating… I've never seen her do anything like that." Said Chiyo.

"She does skating, that doesn't explain why this body is so fit." Said the Azusa, "Not that I'm complaining."

Chiyo didn't know Azusa that well but she did know one thing…

Azusa spoke in the third person.

"Who are you?" asked Chiyo.

"Oh so you figured out she's not the one controlling this body." Said the possessed Azusa with an evil smirk, "Well I guess you have to be the first to be taken out then."

She was about to attack Chiyo, but Chopper stopped her.

"Fluttershy, are you really able to help them?" asked Chopper.

"Yeah." Said Chiyo.

"Okay…" said Chopper.

Chiyo put on the necklace and suddenly her clothes transformed into a pink dress that had long sleeves and ended just below her knees, there were yellow gems the hems of the skirt and above it was well.

"Oh wow… things have just gotten interesting." Said the Possessed Azusa.

"So cool!" said Chopper with his eyes sparkling.

"Cool." Said Wendy with a shrug, she was used to this kind of thing after all.

"Can you two fight her while I heal everyone?" asked Chiyo.

"Of course." Said Wendy with her axe.

"Don't worry I will." Said Chopper.

A healing wind emerged from Chiyo's necklace.

"That's interesting." Said the possessed Azusa.

Back with Marvelous' group.

"Has he always been able to do that?" asked Sakura.

"No!" said Mabel.

"Only three people from Earth can use magic, Mabel, Dipper and Soos." Said Carla, "And Soos nobly got his magic recently."

"What?" asked Sakura.

"Funny story." Laughed Mabel.

That was when Robbie shot beams at them.

However Sakura ran towards him and lightly punched him, sending him flying.

"Be careful he's a jerk! But go easy on him!" said Mabel.

"I am going easy on him!" said Sakura.

"I don't know if you're going easy on me"! yelled Robbie.

"

Sakura crushed a rock with her hand.

"Why did I choose this body!{ yelled Robbie, who much like Azusa was possessed.

Back at the Guild Hall…

"All right! We figured out the perfect groupings!" said Hikaru.

However they noticed that expect for Makarov, Stan, Cologne, Levy, Robin and for some reason Seito were gone.

"They left all ready." Sighed Levy.

"What?" asked Dipper .

"How did we miss that?" asked Hikaru.

"You were so focused on your weird organizing thing that you didn't even notice." Said Stan.

"We tried to tell you multiple teems but you didn't notice so everyone else left." Explained Seito.

"That and you didn't take in account any of my crew's abilities." Said Robin.

"Turns our that Naruto kid could multiply himself." Said Stan with a shrug .

Several of Naruto's clones were searching the forest.

Back with Marvelous' team…

Sakura countrified to fight the Possessed Robbie, but she hadn't figured out this fact yet.

The Possessed Robbie threw beams at Sakura.

Thankfully Mabel had encased herself, Marvelous and Carla in her human-sized hamster ball.

The Possessed Robbie realized the perfect way to stop Sakura.

Telling her the truth.

"You don't get it, do you." Said the Possessed Robbie.

"Get what?" asked Sakura.

"Why this body has so much power all of sudden." Said the Possessed Robbie with a smirk.

"I'm going to guess you're possessed." Said Sakura.

"What?" asked the Possessed Robbie.

"Trust me I know I a guy who goes through this stuff sometimes time." Said Sakura.

That was when she heard a sneeze.

Sakura briefly sweat dropped.

"Over here!" she called out.

Naruto jumped down from somewhere.

"Who's this guy?" asked Naruto.

"Some guys named Robbie who's possessed by something." Said Sakura.

"Seriously?" asked Naruto.

Sakura nodded.

Inside of the hamster ball, Ryoko began to wake up.

"You okay." Said Mabel.

"I'm fine." Said Ryoko, "You two are from the Guild right?"

"Yep!" said Mabel.

"Lay still, there's still a lot I have to do." Said Marvelous.

"Who is that guy?" asked Ryoko.

"His name's Robbie." Said Mabel, "But he's possessed right now."

"Possessed?" asked Ryoko, "Just like Azusa."

"Wait… what?" asked Mabel.

"My friends got possessed by those Crystal Vines." Said Ryoko, "Looks like she wasn't the only one."

The Possessed Robbie noticed Ryoko was awake.

So he decided to send a beam at them hopping it would effect the human sized hamster ball.

However Naruto jumped in the way of the blast and then exploded in a puff of smoke.

Those in the ball began to freak out.

"Don't worry Naruto's fine!" said Sakura.

"What how can you say he's fine!" yelled Ryoko.

"He just went "Poof!"" yelled Mabel.

"That wasn't the real Naruto, that was a clone." Said Sakura, "The real one is somewhere else."

With the real Naruto, Luffy, Natsu and Happy (who made up a team)…

"Oh man! This would be so much easier if we had her scent." Said Natsu.

That was when Naruto got the clones memories.

"I know where they are!" said Naruto.

"All right! Let's go!" said Luffy.

"How?" asked Natsu.

"I'll explain on the way!" said Naruto.

"You can just tell us now!" said Happy.

"He can run and talk." Said Natsu.

"I guess. "sighed Happy.

And so they headed to where the right with the possessed Robbie was going on.

Back with the fight with the Possessed Azusa…

Chopper and Wendy were double-teaming the possessed Azusa. Chopper tired to punch her but she dodged very easily.

Wendy tried to attack her from behind but the Possessed Azusa grabbed her arm and tossed her aside.

"Man! I love this body!" said the Possessed Azusa, "It's so fit and graceful."

Chopper turned to his deer form and ran towards her. However the Possessed Azusa managed to grab him by the antlers and toss him.

"And strong too!" said the Possessed Azusa.

Chiyo wasn't sure what to do. After all the three weren't healed yet.

However thankfully a rainbow colored blur flew in and kicked the Possessed Azusa.

The Possessed Azusa got up.

"That hurt." She muttered glaring at the one who kicked her.

Of course the one who kicked her was Rainbow Dahs.

"Hey what's wrong with her?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"She's possessed." Said Wendy managing to get up.

"Okay… that explains why she's acting that way and hasn't called me by that stupid nickname." Said Rainbow Dash.

"What nickname?" asked Wendy.

"Long story." Sighed Rainbow Dash.

The Possessed Azusa stared at them.

"Maybe it's time to retreat." She thought.

Back with the other fight, the real Naruto, Luffy, Natsu and Happy all arrived.

Turned out the Possessed Robbie got the message too.

"Sounds good to me. Looks like more of their friends are coming." Thought the Possessed Robbie.

That was when the Possessed Robbie gnashed in a flash of light.

"What the!" yelled Natsu.

"I know he's possessed but do possessed people get weird super powers." Said Happy.

"Sometimes…" said Naruto with a shrug.

Back with the other fight, the girls start waking up only to see the Possessed Azusa disappear.

"Where did she go!" yelled Tsukiko.

"Tsukiko calm down." Said Chiyo.

Tsukiko flinched.

"I haven't been able to completely heal you yet." Said Chiyo.

"Heal me more then!" yelled Tsukiko.

"Tsukiko! Calm down." Said a voice.

They saw Diana along with Gaara showing up, apparently the two got paired up during the ditching.

"By the way Ran? Why are you wearing that ridiculous costume?" asked Kodachi to Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash just face hoofed.

Meanwhile by the town's waterfall, the two possessed people met.

"So it looks like you met with the ones tasked with figuring out what's going on." Said the Possessed Azusa.

"Yeah…" muttered the Possessed Robbie, "But man this body stinks. I can barely fight and it smells"

"Oh that's too bad for you. The body I chose is wonderful!" said the Possessed Azusa.

"Lucky you…" muttered the Possessed Robbie sarcastically.

"Well either way you want to play with them?" asked the Possessed Azusa.

"I really doubt that group will be able to figure out to how to stop us and we have plenty of time." Said the Possessed Robbie, "So sounds like fun!"

Meanwhile with Bill and Discord.

"Great Broken Heart is possessed." Muttered Bill, "That's going to turn out well…"

"Broken heart?" asked Discord, "Oh… he's part of that zodiac of yours!"

Bill nodded.

"What stinks about this is that they took away Azusa, I was hoping to watch the People and creatures of Gravity Falls get annoyed by her! I mean come on what would ache happened if she had met the gnomes!" said Discord.

"Oh that would of the been hilarious!" yelled Bill.

"I know!" said Discord.

Sometime later they everyone managed to regroup at the Guild Hall.

The four members of the rival bridge were mostly healed but Chopper and Sakura had to the tend to the wounds that weren't easily healed.

"Something's possessing Azusa." Explained Chiyo.

"And Robbie too." Said Mabel.

"So Friends of yours?" asked Franky.

"Kind of sort of." Answered Momo.

"Definitely not." Said Dipper.

"Great what are we going to do about them." Said Sasuke.

"You mean besides calling them the Gate Keeper and Key Master?" asked Momo.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Heh… funny." Said the Kyubi.

"No way, we're not calling them that"! said Dipper.

"Well I'm seconding it!" said Mabel.

"And I'm going to third it!" said Luffy.

"You don't even get the reference!" said Dipper.

"Don't fight them." Sighed Nami.

"I know." Sighed Dipper.

"So I guess we're joining your stupid team." Said Tsukiko.

"No." said Diana.

"What!" yelled Tsukiko.

"Its not a good idea for you join." Said Cologne.

"Why not!" yelled Tsukiko, "I mean come you made me become her friend! Now you're saying I can't help her! Seriously!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with Tsukiko." Said Ryoko.

Ryoko then gagged.

"Can I have something to drink?" asked Ryoko, "I just vomited in my mouth a little."

"She has a point." Said Miki.

"You're the one making us hang out all the time, why shouldn't we help you." Said Kodachi.

"Because you're still rather spiteful." Said Diana.

"I am not." Said Tsukiko.

Just about everyone who lived in Furinkan rolled their eyes.

"Look the only way you're going to get rid of us is I don't know! One of our families have something else to deal with!" said Tsukiko.

That was when Tatewaki Kuno (Or just Kuno as he was known) suddenly ran into the guildhall.

"Sister! I hate to ask but need your help!" said Kuno.

"What dear bother?" asked Kodachi in a some what sic kingly voice.

"This is going to get weird isn't it?" asked Kiba.

"Seems that way." Sighed Fu.

"Those blasted Northwests are claiming that our mansion is on their land!" said Kuno.

"Who?" asked Kodachi.

"They're the richest in family in town." Said Erza.

"We don't exactly get along with them." Said Dipper.

They all noticed on the rules of the Guild that they didn't expect jobs from Preston Northwest.

"Pacifica's okay." Said Mabel with a shrug.

"No she's not." Groaned Dipper.

"they are trying to demolish part of the our mansion!" said Kuno, "I hate to ask but I need your help!"

"Why do you hate to ask." Said Kodachi.

"That's not important!" said Kuno.

"Fine! But it sounds like I might need my friends." She said.

"Seriously" yelled Tsukiko.

"You're the one who tempted fate." Said Ryoko.

"Looks we're going to help with that." Said Miki, "It actually sounds like fun and to get our minds off Azusa."

""And Miki got won over." Sighed Tsukiko.

"Looks like we have no other choice but to help." Said Ryoko.

"I'll help too." Sighed Seito.

"Seriously!" yelled Tsukiko.

"Someone need to keep an eye on your in case your deicide to say screw it and start your own investigation again." Said Seito.

Tsukiko glared at her twin brother.

"Sorry…" said Seito.

"No it's completely understandable." Said Hikaru.

"Yeah…" said Seito blushing a little.

"Oh Akane! Hikaru! Chiyo! Momo! Ran! Belle! Alex! Will you help your beloved in my end over!" cried Kuno.

"No!" yelled all of them cut Chiyo and Momo.

"Fine…" sighed Kuno disappointed that 7 out of his 8 beloveds weren't going opt help him, but then realized that he still had help, "Come we must plan our attacks!"

"Before we go…" said Tsukiko, "You have to promise! When the final battle comes! You have opt let us fight."

"Very well…" said Diana.

They all left in order to fight the Northwests in a weird little war.

"That oddly convenient." Said Kyubi.

"I guess." Thought Naruto.

"So what's the plan?" asked Luffy.

"We figure out how to get whatever possessing those two our of them." Said Dipper.

"And also figure out what's causing the Crystal Vines." Said Hikaru.

"All right!" said Luffy.

"There's nothing to fight right now." Pointed out Robin.

This made everyone sweat drop.

"Whatever's going to happen, we all have to be ready for it." Said Erza.

Everyone nodded… completely unaware that things were going to be rather quiet for a while…

Next Time: With no clue how to proceed, the research team decides to get a sample of the Crystal Vines. Will they be able to do it? Find out next time!

A/N: the second act is character interaction, if you have some ideas tell me, I already have most of the ideas for a plots plus a couple b-plots. So yell me if you have an idea.


	6. Where To Go From Here

Chapter 6: Where To Go From Here

The fact of the matter is that no one knew what to do from this point on. Sure they had to figure out the Crystal Vines and figure out to how to free Azusa and Robbie from their possession. But no one was sure how to do that.

So with the exception of the cooking team (which was making lunch for the day… also Momo only made deserts which did require so she wasn't part of the group) and the Research Team, everyone was doing whatever.

Some such as Soos and Brook were having conversations. Franky was interested in learning about technology of both earths, Nami had sold the guild some of her tangerines (she refused to let them have them for free) and she, Lisanna and Alex went to grab them, but a good chunk of people were more interested in what was going outside.

Namely a spar between Zoro and Erza.

The straw hats watching of course cheered Zoro while those from the Guild cheered on Erza while those from Furinkan chose for themselves.

The spar was a high-speed sword fight.

"All right Zoro! Kick her butt!" cheered Luffy.

"Beat him mom!" cheered Mabel.

"You beat him Erza!" cheered Akane.

"Come on Zoro! Beat her!" cheered Ran.

"If they were taking it seriously Zoro would win." Said Momo, "Though that's only if you trust Wiz and Broomstick."

"Who?" asked Kiba whop was sitting next to her.

"They also predicted that Gaara would loose against a blind girl, Dashie would win against a giant robot and I would become best friends with a crazy mercenary." She explained.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kiba with a massive sweat drop.

"I wouldn't listen to her sugar cube." Said Alex showing up with Lisanna and Nami while holding a shovel and a bucket of tangerines

"What's with the shovel?" asked Kiba.

"We ran into some trouble…" said Nami, "And we had to burry it."

"Burry what?" asked Kiba.

"You don't know want to know…" sighed Nami.

"Um… okay…" said Kiba with a sweat drop.

"They're still going at it?" asked Alex with a sweat drop.

"Not surprised." Laughed Lisana.

Inside the Study group consulted an old journal that Dipper owned just in case there was something in there.

"So what's with the Journal?" asked Robin.

"Gravity Falls isn't a normal town, there's something strange about it, and this Journal explains everything." Said Dipper.

"Sounds interesting." Said Robin.

"If it has everything why does it have the number three on it?" asked Hikaru.

Dipper blushed when she asked that but then sighed.

"Anyways there doesn't seem to be any sign of this happening before." Said Dipper.

"If it happened after the Journal was written we wouldn't even know if it happened before." Said Levy.

"Why? Wouldn't anyone remember?" asked Hikaru.

"Until recently there was a group decimated to erasing everyone's members of anything weird." explained Dipper.

"We recently took them down." Explained Levy.

Everyone else shrugged about it.

"There must be something can do." Said Freed.

"I have an idea… but I don't know if it can work." Said Hikaru.

"What?" asked Robin.

"Get a sample of the crystal vines." Said Hikaru.

"Really?" asked Dipper.

Hikaru nodded, "I know quite a diagnostic spells, if I know what makes it up, maybe there's a chance we could get Azusa and Robbie free of their possession."

"Do we have to save Robbie?" asked Dipper.

"Remember his possession is tied to what's going on." Said Freed, "so we really don't have a choice."

Dipper sighed.

"Do you need any help?" asked Gaara.

"That would be nice." Said Robin, "Are you sure that you don't want to stay?"

"There's nothing much to do." Said Gaara, "And that TV thing is too weird."

They noticed that it was playing some British show with a man with a bowler hat stepping out of a red phone booth and fighting something called "Blorgons".

"If you want to come." Said Hikaru.

Gaara nodded, and they headed out to see if they could find any Crystal Vines, after checking the areas where they were seen.

"Do you have any friends that live in the forest?" Hikaru asked the three members of Fairy Tail since there were no signs of the Crystal vines.

"I do have one." Said Dipper, "And I'm pretty sure he knows the forest well enoguh to know if the Crystal Vines popped up."

"We'll go talk to him then." Said Hikaru.

"Just be ready for him." said Levy.

"What do you mean?" asked Robin.

"You'll see when we get there." Said Levy.

They headed to where Dipper's friend lived.

However they were being watched by the Gatekeeper and the Key Master. Now wearing new outfits, with the Gate Keeper wearing a black gothic Lolita dress, while the Key Master wore a black polo shirt and black pants.

"It's so cute that they think they can know how to stop us from getting a sample of the vine." Said the Gatekeeper (AKA Possessed Azusa).

"Do we really have to toy with them." Said the Key Master (Possessed Robbie).

"Where's the fun in just sitting around and doing nothing?" asked the Gatekeeper.

"We could always let them exercise us." Said the Key Master.

"Your only two viable hosts with magic are the kid and the fat one, and I don't think they're be any better than what you have now." Said the Gatekeeper, "While me on the other hand I have a tasty buffet of viable hosts with a whole set of skills I can use."

The Key Master glared at her.

"Besides we'll lose energy if we have to get new hosts and that wouldn't be good." Said the Gatekeeper.

"Wouldn't with them make us lose energy too?" muttered the Key Master.

"It would but not as much as getting the boot from our current shots." Said the Gate Keeper.

"Good point." Muttered the Key Master.

"Come on let's follow them." Said Gate Keeper.

Sometime later the Research Team (Plus Gaara) made it to the cave where Dipper's friend lived.

That was when they encountered a bear, a bear with multiple heads. IT roared at them… and then…

"Sorry about that!" said the bear's main head, "Oh hello child, long time no see."

"What…" said Hikaru with a sweat drop.

"You're friends with a talking multi-headed bear, that's quite interesting." Said Robin.

"Hey, Multi-Bear, we were wondering if you know anything about the crystal vines that have been appearing?" asked Dipper.

"Sorry child, I haven't hear anything about them." Said Multi-Bear.

"How are you friends?" Hikaru suddenly blurted out in shock,

"We have the same taste in music." Said both Dipper and Multi-Bear.

"Okay then…" said Hikaru with a massive sweat drop.

They head out of the cave.

With Bill and Discord they were watching this group because of they were bored of the Spar.

"Same taste in music?" asked Discord.

"Ever hear the song Disco girl?" asked Bill.

Discord snapped his claw and the song "Disco Girl" started to play.

"I have now." Laughed Discord.

Bill looked around.

"I won't stop until I get bored… and I admit this song is starting to grow on me." Said Discord.

"You win this round Discord." Said bill, "But I will win one!"

Back with the Research Team…

"Maybe we should head back to the guild hall." Said Dipper.

"It is almost lunch." Said Freed, "and we saw how Luffy eats."

He then noticed Robin and Gaara.

"No offence." Said Freed.

"You don't think it annoys us." Said Gaara.

However all paths were block by the Crystal Vines appearing.

"So you're trying to get a simple of these." Said a voice, "Here… but you have to get passed us first!"

The Gatekeeper and the Key Master jumped down from trees, and they noticed the outfits they were wearing.

"What are you wearing?" asked Dipper.

"what you don't like our new duds?" asked the Gatekeeper.

"I really didn't wear the clothes of my current host, they reeked of body spray, sweat and hormones." Said the Key Master.

Dipper shrugged realizing that was a good reason to change outfits,.

"Seriously…" said the Key Master with a sweat drop.

"What about me?" asked the Gatekeeper.

"Actually it's not too far off from what Azusa usually wears but black." Said Hikaru with a sweat drop.

"Oh… never mind." Said the Gatekeeper.

"Anyways…" said the Key Master shooting blasts at them.

Hikaru's hands began to glow and she shot magical blasts at the two.

"So you want to fight?" asked the Key Master.

The Gatekeeper however turned towards the remaining group. Gaara stepped forward.

"Oh you want to fight!" laughed the Gatekeeper.

She tried kicking Gaara however a wall of sand blocked her kick.

"Ow!" she yelped, "What did I just hit!"

She glared at Gaara who just stood there.

She tried to punch him but the sand blocked her punch.

"Wait sand?" asked Levy.

"Gaara's sand does it on it's own." Said Robin, "If any thing tries to harm him that's his first line of defense, very few have gotten passed it."

"How are we going to get passed them?" asked Dipper.

"I'm sure they're the ones controlling the vines." Said Freed.

"If we managed to get away from them…" said Levy.

"That's it!" said Dipper.

Freed nodded, "We need to keep distracting them."

They informed Robin and they came up with the plan.

As the Gatekeeper tried fighting against Gaara.

"Need any help?" asked Levy.

"No I'm fine." Said Gaara.

The Gatekeeper smirked and headed towards her deciding she would be an easier target than Gaara.

"Solid Script: Hole"! called out Levy creating a hole made out of the word "Hole" in the ground causing the Gatekeeper to fall in.

"Is there a plan?" asked Gaara figuring out why she tired to help him.

"There is." Said Levy.

Hikaru and the Key Master were still fighting using magic to the Key Master's mysterious power.

However suddenly the Key Master missed Hikaru.

"What the!" yelled the Key Master.

Hikaru noticed the arm that diverted his attack, then more arms appeared and grabbed his arms and legs immobilizing him.

"What is this!" yelled the Key Master.

"Sorry but I think she needed some help." Said Robin with a smile.

"Thanks…" said Hikaru.

Robin began to whisper the plan to her.

"Okay." Said Hikaru.

With the other fight, the Gatekeeper got out of the "hole" shaped hole.

"Seriously, what was that!" yelled the Gatekeeper.

She ran toward Levy but Gaara sent out some sand at her.

"I'm your opponent." Sid Gaara.

"Seriously?" asked the Gatekeeper, "I love this body, it's awesome at fighting but you're on a whole other level… her on the other hand I can beat easily! I mean she's what? 14?"

"I'm 17!" yelled Levy blushing bright red.

"Oh my… and this body is a year younger and she's a bit more mature don't you think?" asked the Gate Keeper.

That as when Gaara sent more sand at her.

"Stop trying to fight her." Said Gaara glaring at her.

The Gatekeeper pouted.

Meanwhile Robin let go of the Key Master.

"Well that happened." Muttered the Key Master, "I guess whatever you did have a time limit?"

"No I just let you go because I didn't need to hold you back anymore." Said Robin as she held on of his arms behind his back.

"Seriously?" asked the Key Master.

"Come on Robin, remember whatever possessing may have gave him powers but he's weak." Said Hikaru.

"Seriously?" asked the Key Master as he fell to the ground and the air black around him.

"You hurt his feelings." Said Robin.

"I'm sorry!" said Hikaru.

"Hey!" called out Dipper.

All of them noticed where Dipper and Freed were standing.

"Okay!" said Hikaru, "That's the signal, right?"

Robin nodded, "Aim for where they're standing."

Levy told Gaara the same thing.

Hikaru blasted the key master sending him to where Dipper was standing while Gaara flung the Gatekeeper to where Freed was standing.

Both of them managed to get out of the way.

"Seriously…" said Gatekeeper as both of them recovered.

She ran towards him but hit a wall made out of words.

That was when they noticed the words "Those that are possessed can't leave for an hour"

"What did you do!" yelled the Key Master.

"Why should we tell you?" asked Freed.

Both of them sweat dropped then glared at them.

Hikaru broke off a piece of the Crystal Vines and put it in the baggy before they managed to tear down one of the walls.

Once they were gone.

"They really think they made headway, didn't they?" asked the Gatekeeper.

"They did." Laughed the Key Master.

"There's nothing they can do with that piece, even if they analyze it as much as they could." Laughed the Gatekeeper.

They made their way to back to the Guild Hall, where they got to a shocking site.

They had left hours ago… and Zoro and Erza were still sparring.

"No way…" said Robin.

"You're kidding." Said Levy.

"Mom…" sighed Dipper unsure how to react.

"Yeah it's still going on." Sighed Alex.

"It's been hours…" said Hikaru.

"yeah… so you did what you were doing?" asked Alex.

"Yeah! I got the piece of the Costal Vines with this we have a chance to figure out what's going on and maybe free Azusa and Robbie from their possession." Said Hikaru.

"Silly question Twi… but why aren't we going to try the Elements on them?" asked Alex.

Hikaru froze as her eyes turned to dots.

"The Elements?" asked Robin.

"Remember that necklace that Fluttershy used for healing. They have different abilities in depending on if we're ponies or human." Said Alex, "When we're ponies we shoot a rainbow that defeats evil…."

"I compete forgot about that idea"! cried Hikaru.

"Can't say I'm surprised." Sighed Alex.

That was when the spar stopped.

"Sorry but I think I'm going to have to stop." Said Erza.

"I noticed you were getting sluggish." Said Zoro with a smirk.

The two shook hands.

"It was a good spar." Said Zoro.

"If only I wasn't rusty." Said Erza, "Its' been a long time since I had a spar like that."

"That's a shame, I would have liked you spar at the top of you game." Said Zoro.

Those watching this was in shock.

"Rusty?" asked Isaribi.

"Yeah, mom only trained while we were growing up." Said Mabel.

"No offense Mabel but your mom scares me." Said Isaribi.

Mabel just laughed it off.

And so… well not much happened really… they got the piece of the Costal Vine which might help… but they have a completely different plan to free Robbie and Azusa… but will work when they pull it off? Only time will tell…

Next Time: With nothing much to do and business to be made a competition begins: Who can get the most money? It's Nami VS. Stan VS. Nabiki! Who will win? The pirate thief? The old con man? Or the seemingly ordinary high school girl? Meanwhile Fu gets into a flying competition with Rainbow Dash... who will win that? Find out next time!

A/N: I was always planning a spar between Zoro and Erza, the joke about Death Battles was something I had to add, especially after the Pinkie Pie VS. Deadpool fight...


	7. A Little Competition

A/N: Wow! Two chapters in a row! I don't want to jinx it! But I think I might be getting my groove back when it comes to writing fanfics... Enjoy the chapters! And no one complain about the outcome of them money competition...

Chapter 7: A Little Competition

The research team was currently planning how to use the Elements of Harmony on the two. But other than that it was pretty quiet. Except for one thing.

Stan complaining.

He often drank at the bar with Makarov during his breaks, but that was the reason why he was comparing.

"All of the tourists that came here when this happen are more interested in gong to all the Japanese places because it's like visiting Japan without actually going there!" he complained.

"You know technically they are partially in Japan right?" asked Cologne.

"I mean without the expensive plane trip." Corrected Stan.

"Please you think you need a tacky tourist trap to make money in this situation?" asked Nami going to sit next to Stan.

"Oh what would you know about making money?" asked Stan.

"Well for one case your method is sloppy." Said Nami, "You're too obvious, you have to be subtle. Then again you're old and from the sounds of it you tend to go after idiot tourists. So I guess you're a bit rusty."

Nami slammed Stan's wallet on the bar.

"How did you?" asked Stan.

Nami just stuck her tongue out as a response it.

Stan started laughing.

"Oh man, you're good." He said.

"I wonder how good you were back in the day." Said Nami.

"Are you saying I'm out of my game." Said Stan glaring at her.

"No of course not." Said Nami, "You're just rusty…"

"Oh you want to put your money where you mouth is?" asked Stan.

"Gladly." Said Nami.

Sakura was sitting with Lucy, Lisanna, Akane and Alex at a table.

"Oh man there's two of them." Muttered Sakura face palming.

"Why are you surprised?" asked Lucy, "After the last few days you saw how things are."

"Good point." Sighed Sakura.

"Besides it's not like it can…" said Lisanna.

That was when both Akane and Alex both shut her mouth.

"Don't jinx us!" hissed Akane.

"So from the sounds of it you're having a competition about money." Said a voice form the doorway.

"Oh man." Sighed Akane face palming.

That voice from the doorway was Nabiki.

"Oh hello Nabiki." Said Belle who was talking with Ino, "I wasn't expecting you to show up here."

"I was bored." Said Nabiki with a shrug, "That and Prism' having a bad day."

Everyone who lived in the Tendo Dojo seemingly gagged.

"What's the problem with a bad day?" asked Nami.

"Prism Star does not like wearing a diaper." Said Diana.

"So what? A lot of babies like getting rid of them." Said Stan.

"Not only that but thanks to her abilities she can fly in both pony and human form." Said Diana.

"Wait so…" piped up Naruto.

"Yes… we've all had death from above at least once." Sighed Ranma.

That was when the rest of the Guild Hall gagged.

"I think we can all be thankful that we don't behave to deal with flying babies who hate diapers." Said Kyubi.

"So you two said something about a money competition?" asked Nabiki, "I'm in."

Stan started laughing.

"You seriously want to go against us?" asked Stan, "I'm one of the best conmen out there and she's a pirate thief."

"He's right, you don't stand a chance." Said Nami.

"I think I have a chance." Said Nabiki.

A cold chill swept the entire Guild Hall.

"Oh man… this is really bad…" said Akane on the verge of crying.

"I'm sure we'll be immune to their money making schemes." Said Lisanna.

Akane fell face first into the table.

"She all right?" asked Sakura with a sweat drop.

"She'll be fine…" sighed Alex who seemed to be glaring at Nabiki.

"all right! Some ground rules!" said Nami, "My crew is out of bounds. Especially Luffy and Naruto!"

"Fine." Said Stan.

"No problem…" said Nabiki with a shrug.

"If she has people off limits, then I do the twins and Soos are off limits." Said Stan.

"Thank you Mr. Pines!" said Soos with his eye sparkling.

"It's because he's easy to fool isn't it?" whispered Nami which made Stan nod.

Stan nodded.

They looked at Nabiki, she just had a smug look on her face.

"I don't have any rules for me." Said Nabiki.

Akane sighed heavily.

"She's going to do it? Isn't she?" asked Akane.

"Looks like it Sugar Cube." Said Alex.

"Do what?" asked Lisanna.

"Don't ask…" cried Akane.

"So what's the prize." Said Stan.

"Winner takes all." said Nami.

"And the losers have to do a song and dance!" called out Mabel.

"we're not doing that Mabel"! called out Stan.

"Do we want to know?" asked Nabiki.

"No you don't!" said Stan, "And no one sing the song either!"

"Oh come on! It's so catchy!" said Natsu.

"We even have proof you think so too." Said Carla.

Stan started grumbling.

"From 8 to 8 tomorrow!" said Stan.

"Agreed." Said Nami.

"Fine with me." Said Nabiki.

And so began the competition to make the most money.

Of course that night their loved ones talked about the competition.

At the Tendo Dojo.

"Seriously Nabiki… this is a really bad idea." Said Rarity.

"You're up against an old con man and a pirate thief. You're a severe disadvantage." Said Akane.

"That's something I have to worry about." Said Nabiki with a smirk.

She then closed a door.

Both of them sweat dropped as she did realizing something.

"She has a plan doesn't she?" asked Rarity.

"Oh yeah…" said Akane.

"That warning wasn't needed, was it?" asked Rarity.

"No…" said Akane.

At the Mystery Shack…

"Look there's way I can stop you on this." Said Erza, "So there's nothing I can say just don't steal any animatronic badgers and don't kill any llamas."

"I keep telling you! The Llama knew too much!" said Stan.

"It was a llama!" yelled Erza, "It knew nothing!"

On the Thousand Sunny, in the girl's room, Nami was overlooking a rudimentary map she had created in her spare time.

She looked at the others.

"So you aren't going to persuade me to stop?" asked Nami.

"No." sighed Sakura.

"Not at all." Sighed Ino.

"No." said Hinata.

"I have no plans to." Said Robin.

"Not a good idea." Sighed Isaribi.

"I'm new, I still need to get to know you." Admitted Fu.

"Oh…" said Nami, "What about getting caught?"

"I heard that the deputy of Gravity Falls got his head stuck in a bucket today." Said Ino.

"And there's word that no one knows if Furinkan has a police force." Said Sakura.

"I don't think you'll get caught." Said Robin with a smirk.

"Oh… okay then." Said Nami.

The next morning all three of looked at the clocks and knew it was 8… it was time for the completion.

Stan began to plan out his scams for the day, Nami planned out which were would be the best place to pick pockets while Nabiki started reading a book.

Around 10 both Nami and Stan began making their moves.

Fu meanwhile, while she was still new to the crew she through it would be best to avoid any signs of civilization while the money competition was going on.

After all while she was immune the competition it still felt like it was something to avoid, she decided to fly around.

"Hey! Nice moves." Said a voice.

She turned and saw Rainbow Dash flying around.

"So trying to avoid the money contest too?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah." Laughed Fu.

"Aren't you immune?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I'm still going avoid it." Said Fu.

"Trust me you haven't seen the worst of it." Said Rainbow Dahs.

"I see." Said Fu.

"Why did I get a chill from what she just said." Said Chomei.

Fu shrugged.

"Is everything okay?" asked Rainbow Dash confused by the shrug.

"It's fine." Said Fu.

"You know… I haven't competed with someone in a while when it comes to flying." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Really so you want to do it." Said Fu.

"Oh yeah!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Why do I have a sudden feeling of doom?" asked Chomei.

"I don't have it." Answered Fu out loud.

"What are you talking about?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Nothing! You ready to get started?" asked Fu.

"Oh yeah!" said Rainbow Dahs.

And the little completion had began, neither one o them realizing the problems the competition would bring to the trapped area.

Nami was walking through a crowd at a super market. As she did she heard the calls of "My wallets gone!"

"Mine too!" yelled another.

"Oh man! Why I had a picture of Adam West in it!" yelled a third person, "WHY!"

Nami smirked.

With Stan he had the perfect scam. Selling a bunch of cheep restaurant chopstick (which he might have stole from someone), paint them and sell them to the people of Gravity Falls and Tourists.

And that was just the start.

"My next one will be even more perfect." He laughed.

With Nabiki she was looking trough a photo alum, while eating a cupcake.

The in the woods Rainbow Dash just did a loop de loop followed by a barrel roll.

"Beat that!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh yeah! I'll beat that!" said Fu.

She did the same thing, and added a flair with some of her dust.

"Impressive!" said Rainbow Dash.

They heard some clapping.

They looked down and saw it was the Cutie Mark Crusaders in human form.

"That's so cool she can fly as a human!" said Suzette.

"Wait are you one of the pirates or wizard?" asked Blossom.

"Pirate! I don't know if any of the wizard coupled even fly without one of their cats." Said Fu with a sweat drop.

At the Guild Hall at the exact same moment Erza, Freed, Dipper and Evergreen sneezed.

"That was weird." Said Mabel.

"Someone must have said that you can't fly with magic." Said Momo, "Or something else they all in common…"

Back with flying competition…

"I bet Rainbow Dash can beat you even if you were a wizard." Said Haruka.

"Oh yeah! It's on then!" cheered Fu.

"The sense of dread has gotten worse…" said Chomei.

Meanwhile the Furinkan High Anime Club (Sans one member) decided to meet at a café.

"I'm so jealous of Momo." One of them complained the named Arashi.

"I know right! A weird amalgam world of Naruto and One Piece… a slightly AU version of Fairy Tail… it's no where near canon…" said a girl named Megumi.

"Yeah, Erza was caught up in some time warp, got married, had kids, got divorced…" said Emi who was the president.

"Don't care…" said all but one of the male members.

"How to do even know that?" asked Shou (who was a member).

"I got curious and asked the people of Gravity Falls… also Momo apparently she found out about the time warp thing." Said Emi.

"Look none of that is important…" muttered one of the members who was named Shingo.

"Let me guess.." said Shou.

"Oh please Shou, we know he's going to say…" said Emi.

"Hikaru is working with Robin, Levy, Freed and Erza's son!" muttered Shingo, "Why her of all people!"

"Because she's smart?" asked the last member a boy named Hiro.

"Can you lay off your grudge for as long we're in their situation?" asked Emi, "She's the smartest student in school and you know it."

"Hey is that Nami?" asked Megumi.

They noticed Nami walking nearby.

As se walked passed the table one of their members suddenly jumped up with their eyes sparkling and saying "Excuse! You're Nami right!"

Nami turned around and looked at them.

"Yeah…" said Nami.

"How much would it be to take some selfies with you?" she asked.

"How much do you got?" asked Nami.

She took out quite a few cash from her wallet.

"Don't' try to short change me okay." Said the member.

"Fine…" said Nami.

And so Emi and Nami took some selfies together and Nami got her money.

The other members of the club stared at Emi as they took selfies tougher.

Once Nami paid her she left.

"That weird, but at least I got money…" said Nami with a shrug.

Emi sat back down with her friends.

"Emi… that was terrifying for many reasons I can't name." said Shou.

"Shut up." Muttered Emi.

Meanwhile with Stan., he was selling "authentic" Japanese knickknacks.

"Seriously?" asked a voice.

Stan noticed the cooking team (minus Momo… though to be honest they started to wonder if she was a officially part of the cooking team)

"What are you doing out here?" asked Stan.

"Shopping." Said Ukyo.

He then noticed Sanji was holding several boxes while pink hearts came from him.

"I can see that now…" said Stan.

"Seriously none of them look like authentically Japanese." Said Ukyo.

"Uh… uh… smoke bomb." Said Stan.

He tossed a smoke bomb and got away.

The cooking team stared where they assumed he ran away towards.

"Is he like that all the time?" asked Ino with a sweat drop.

"Of course." Said Mirajane.

"Uh-huh…" said Ukyo with a massive sweat drop.

With Nabiki she was texting someone with the emergency phone that was given to the Tendo Dojo to call the Guild Hall as a whole in case of emergencies.

"Oh there's the emergency phone." Said Kasumi, "I was worried about it. "

"I'll put it back when I'm done with it." Said Nabiki.

"All right." Said Kasumi.

In the forest, Chiyo, Chopper and Ryoga were walk in the forest when they saw Rainbow Dash fly over them.

"What is she doing?" asked Ryoga.

That was when they saw Fu flying the same way Rainbow flew.

"It looks like a competition." Said Chopper.

"I hope Rainbow Dahs doesn't get caught." Said Chiyo.

"Will any on figure it out?" asked Chopper.

"Well Ryoko was able to figure it out, and a couple of Pinkie Pie's anime friends also figured it out quickly." Said Chiyo.

"Unless she does the Rainboom I'm sure nothing will go wrong." Sid Ryoga.

Chiyo stared at Ryoga.

"Let head to the Guild Hall." Said Ryoga with a sweat drop.

"They need to be warned." Said Chiyo.

"Wait what are you talking about?" asked Chopper.

Meanwhile with Nami she had made her way to a bar.

"This would be the perfect place to steel from." She said.

The Bouncer her let by, she went in and less then 10 second later she went out.

The Skull Fracture wasn't the place to pick pockets.

Meanwhile Stan decided to pull the ultimate switch-a-roo…

Selling things to the Japanese…

Like atheistic lucky branches from America.

He didn't know why they were selling but they were.

"Lucky Tree branches from America?" asked a boy named Daisuke.

"Who would be dumb to buy that?" asked a named Hiroshi.

"I'll buy 20!" yelled a random person.

"Never mind." Said Hiroshi with a sweat drop.

At the Tendo Residence Nabiki was leaving.

"I'll be gone for a couple hours." Said Nabiki, "I don't know when I'll be home."

"All right." Called out Soun .

Discord and Bill were watching Nabiki.

"Hmmm…" said Bill.

"Don't think of making a deal with her for fun." Said Discord, "She's one person who would probably turn that del around and end up owning you."

"Sounds like my may Reverse Self!" laughed Bill.

Both of them started laughing.

"But seriously… I think you might right." Said Bill becoming pale.

Discord nodded.

Sometime later the flying competition was going on. Natsu, Luffy, Naruto and Happy all got wind of it were now watching.

Fu just finished her routine while Rainbow Dahs was scowling.

"Why aren't you joining Happy?" asked Naruto.

"I don't have enoguh magic for this be honest." Said Happy.

That was when there was a loud noise like something was falling from the sky. They all dodged it, it turned out it was Kuno who landed nearby while covered in soot.

"Why those foul Northwests! They will pay for using such disgraceful attics!" yelled Kuno who ran off.

"That was weird." Said Natsu.

"I wonder what happened?" asked Luffy.

"Something tells me it's connected to the A Plot." Said Kyubi, "It was just random… either or…"

They turned their attention back to the flying commotion.

"Oh you think that will beat me! I have a trick that I doubt you can beat!" laughed Rainbow Dash.

She flew high into the air and then flew back at very fast speeds until suddenly there was an explosion of color.

"Whoa!" said Luffy.

"So awesome"! yelled Naruto.

"Yeah… glad I'm not part of that." Said Happy.

"Yes! A sonic Rainboom!" cheered Haruka.

Rainbow Dahs smiled but then she remember the side effect of a Sonic Rainboom.

Back at the Guild Hall… Chiyo, Ryoga and Chopper told them about the flying competition.

"Oh I'm sure it will be fine." Said Alex.

"Yes, I'm sure Rainbow Dahs is not that…" said Princess Luna.

That was when Momo's eyes started to twitch, her elbows started to shake, then he eye started to flutter.

All of the ponies turned humans looked at her.

"Wait is that the one that means door or rainbow?" asked Hikaru.

"Rainbow." Momo said very quickly.

"EVERYONE GET AWAY FROM GLASS!" yelled Hikaru in a panic.

"What?" asked eyesore who weren't aware of the Sonic Rainboom.

That was when the Rainboom hit the Guild Hall and everything that was made of glass shattered.

Back with the competition.

Rainbow Dash flew down.

"Well you win." Said Rainbow Dash.

"What! But that so awesome! There's no way I can beat that"! said Fu.

Before Rainbow Dash could explain.

"RAINBOW DASH!" they heard Diana yell out extremely loudly.

"I broke everything made of glass in the area." Said Rainbow Dash.

Fu stared at her with a sweat drop.

"And that was the ominous feeling I go. "said Chomei.

That night, it was a little past 8 when all three made it to in-between the Tendo Dojo and the Mystery Shack.

"All right! I made 16,350 yen and 278 dollars." Said Stan with a smirk.

"Oh that's a valiant effort but I made 20,800 yen and 296 dollars." Said Nami.

"Whoa! You picked that many people?" asked Stan.

"No a few people paid me to take pictures with them… it was weird…" said Nami with a sweat drop.

"Huh…" said Stan.

"So Nabiki how much did you make?" asked Stan.

"I bet it's not much." Said Nami.

Nabiki took out a large stack of 100-dollar bills.

"3,000 dollars." Said Nabiki with a smile.

Both of them stared at Nabiki in shock.

"No way!" yelled Nami.

"How did you manage that?" asked Stan.

"selling weapons." Said Nabiki.

Both of them laughed.

"No really? How did you do it? "asked Stan.

"You see it's quite simple." sad Nabiki, "I sold pictures of my sister, Ranma in girl from as well as the ponies minus Luna and the fillies in their human from, all caught in comprising positions that I acquired over quite a bit of time to the Northwests to use as weapons in the war against the Kunos. Kuno-baby has such a weakness to all of them and it using one of them as a sort of weapons test. We used one of them to lure him into a trap and it worked! The explosion sent him flying. So they paid 3,000 dollars for quite a few of them."

Both of them stared at Nabiki in shock.

"That… that's why you didn't give your sister or any of your friends immunity!" said Nami, "You were planning to use them the whole time!"

Nabiki shrugged and took the rest of the money.

"Pleasure doing business with you!" said Nabiki taking the money the other tow had gotten.

Both of them just stood there.

"Hey Nami…" said Stan, "You have a sister?"

"I would never do anything like that to my sister!" yelled Nami.

"Good!" said Stan, "Because if it's one thing that I learned one thing over the years that's family is one of the most important things there are."

"That's something I learned the hard way myself." Said Nami.

The two shook hands.

"So… you think…" said Stan.

"I'll have to think about it." Said Nami.

"She diverse it!" said Stan.

"Oh yeah!" said Nami.

And so a friendship bloomed between the two of them and together they would figure out how to steal the money from Nabiki…

Hopefully… because that was just evil…

Oh and Rainbow Dash and Fu had to clean up The Girl Hall, the Guild Dorms, the Thousand Sunny, the Strauss house, the Tendo Residence, Ucchan's Okonomiyaki, the Cat Café and Rarity's dress making studio because of all of the damage the competition did.

Yeah… that had to be said…

Next Time: Mabel learns that Naruto and Hinata like each other but are too nervous to say it. Ino and Sakura team up with her to get the tow finally confess... will they be able to do it? Meanwhile Sanji discovers about Ranma's fiancé situation. How will he react. Also what about the Element of Harmony Plan? Find out next time!

A/N: Seriously, all three are greedy, but Nami and Stan's both come from a similar place (their family), Nabiki on the other hand is just evil and has sold pictures of her sister multiple times... like I said, no one complain!


	8. Just Get Together Already

Chapter 8: Just Get Together Already

Naruto and Hinata were walking in the forest together. Both of them were blushing a little.

"You know it's rare whenever we're together like this." Said Naruto.

"Yeah." Said Hinata.

Naruto sighed realizing it might be his only chance.

"Don't do it kit, knowing your luck…" said Kyubi.

"Oh come on what could happen?" asked Natsu.

"Well, well… isn't this cute." Said the Gatekeeper showing up.

They both turned to the Gatekeeper and the Key Master.

"Not going to say anything." Said Kyubi.

"I know you're both part of group that's trying to stop us." Said the Key Master.

"So you two ready for a fight?"

"Oh yeah!" said Naruto who then created an unstable Rasengan which he tossed into the air and exploded.

Through the forest different groups as this.

The groups that the Straw Hats were a part of knew this was Naruto's signal.

(Flashback)

"Okay so we have figured out the plan." Said Twilight, "We plan to lure them into another Jutsu Shiki Trap."

"Oh didn't you do that already?" asked Naruto.

"How do you know?" asked Sasuke.

"Because she said another." Said Naruto causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Any ways the plan is for almost everyone to go into the forest to see if they will show up to attack us and lure them into the trap." Explained Twilight, "We only have one shot at this trap. So be careful."

"We also need there be teams of two." Said Dipper.

As they discussed who would get to be in teams.

"Naruto and Hinata you two are going to be a team right?" asked Sakura.

"Wait what?" asked Naruto.

"I mean come on." Said Ino, "You two should totally be a team."

Both Naruto and Hinata sweat dropped.

Mabel however watched the two try to get the two be teams, getting a certain feeling from it.

(End of Flashback)

Hinata began to fight the Gate Keeper.

While Naruto fought the Key Master.

Among the groups that saw Naruto's signal was a group consisting of Sanji and Ukyo.

"That was Naruto signal." Said Sanji.

"Oh okay." Said Ukyo.

"What do you think we do Yukon!" said Sanji in love cook mode.

"I guess go back to the Guild Hall…" sighed Ukyo face palming and thinking, "How did I get stuck with him."

(Flashback)

"Okay… whoever draw the long straw goes with me, whoever gets the short straw goes with Ryoga and whoever gets the middle straw you have to figure out who to go with."

"But wouldn't Fluttershy go with Ryoga?" asked Akane.

"She's part of the trap, she can't." said Ranma.

"Oh right." Said Akane with a sweat drop.

Akane drew the long one, Shampoo drew the short one and Ukyo drew the middle.

Ukyo began to look around.

"Ukyo do you need a partner! I can be your partner!" said Sanji.

Ukyo looked around and sweat dropped.

"Fine…" she muttered knowing she was going to regret it.

(End of Flashback)

"Great… I should have just traded straw with Shampoo. It would be more tolerable" thought Ukyo with her eye twitching.

Back with Naruto and Hinata. Hinata struck the Gatekeepers' arms.

"Why you." Said the Gatekeeper, then she realized she couldn't move her arms.

Naruto had summoned many clones to fight the Key Master.

The real Naruto noticed what Hinata did.

"All right! I think it's time." Said Naruto.

Hinata nodded.

And both ran off. With them holding each other's hands as they did so.

"Get back! Here! You'll pay for this!" yelled the Gate Keeper.

"Why you." Muttered the Key Master.

The two ran with the Key Master sending blasts at them.

"You're almost at the trap." Said Kyubi.

Naruto nodded.

They continued to run as they did they ran passed the trap. The Gatekeeper and the Key Master continued to chase them when they were blocked by the wall of letter.

"This again!" yelled the Key Master.

"Yes this again." Said Twilight stepping up with the rest of the ponies.

The Gatekeeper and the Key Master noticed Dipper and Freed off to the side with Naruto and Hinata. With Naruto giving Dipper a high five.

"What are you just going to leave us trapped this time again?" asked Gatekeeper.

"Girls are you ready." Said Twilight.

All of them began to glow as a rainbow was formed around them.

"What the!" yelled the Key Master.

The rainbow headed towards them.

"Taste the Rainbow Mother…" said Kyubi.

But before the rainbow could hit a crystal dome covered the two and vanished in a bright flash of light.

Once the light was gone all there was a hole in the ground as they were tunneled away.

"That quite the noble effort." Said the Gatekeeper's voice from somewhere.

"Even if you had succeeded you only would have made things worse. Remember that." Said the Key Master's voice from somewhere.

Everyone was shocked by this.

"You know in hindsight we should have saw this coming a mile a away." Said Kyubi.

Naruto just rubbed a headache that was forming.

Sometime later they were all in the Guild Hall worried about the loss.

"We were so close!" said Twilight.

"Damn it!" yelled Naruto, "Me and Hinata worked so hard too!"

"It's going to be fine." Said Hinata comforting him.

"Thanks." sad Naruto blushing a little.

Mabel noticed the way Naruto was blushing.

"Hey what do you think they meant by exorcising them would only make things worse?" asked Dipper.

"If we did get rid of the spirits from their bodies… couldn't that mean they could possess one of us?" asked Nami realizing the same thing.

Everyone got worried.

"Possessing Robbie isn't so bad compared to one of us." Pointed out Natsu.

"And Azusa is strong, but it's probably not a good idea to have that thing posses someone stronger." Said Cologne.

"For now we leave them alone unless we figure out a way to get answers from them." Said Makarov.

"Let's just try to figure out why they want to posses them." Said Twilight.

"By the way has anyone contacted Azusa's family?" asked Applejack.

Everyone from Furinkan shrugged.

"Anyway." Said Pinkie who was getting dressed, "I already promised I'd hang out with Shou and Emi the rest of the day. "

She splashed herself with cold water and left the Guild Hall.

"Should we even count her as part of the cooking team any more?" asked Ukyo.

"I don't know…" said Mirajane.

Hinata and Naruto were still with each other.

"Hey!" said Mabel popping up from under the table.

Both of them jump and then stared at Mabel.

"Why you under the table?" asked Naruto.

"No reason." Answered Mabel, "So… I noticed the way you two are looking at each other! Do you love each other?"

Naruto and Hinata both blushed.

"I have to go." sad Naruto leaving.

He went to go hang out with Luffy, Natsu and Happy.

Hinata sighed.

However before Mabel could do anything else Sakura and Ino showed up behind Mabel.

"Hey Mabel we need to talk to you." Said Sakura with a strained smile.

"Yes…" said Ino with the same strained smile.

They both dragon Mabel away causing Hinata to sweat drop.

"Did you seriously just did that!" said Ino once they were away form Hinata.

"Yeah I was trying to set them up. What's wrong?" asked Mabel.

Both of them sighed.

"You see…" said Sakura.

"The two are childhood friends who are in love with each other, but they can't seem to confess to each other." Said Ino, "And when one of them tries to something or someone interrupts them."

"So it's not will they or won't they." Said Mabel.

"No it's more just get together already." Sighed Sakura.

"Maybe we can come up for a way for them to finally confess." Said Mabel, "I am a master match maker. And it would be easier than my current project."

"Which is…" said Ino.

"Gray and Juvia." Said Mabel.

They both looked at Gray and Juvia, Juvia seemed to be looked at Gray from behind a pillar.

"It's been uphill." Said Mabel.

"That's a good way to put it." Said Ino with a sweat drop.

"So what do you say?" asked Mabel.

Sakura and Ino looked at each other and nodded.

Meanwhile Sanji approached Ukyo.

"Ukyo!" he said.

Ukyo and decided to pull something she pulled before. Just tell him one detail.

"Sanji… listen. I have a fiancé." Said Ukyo.

"What?" asked Sanji.

"It's true. I'm engaged to someone." Said Ukyo.

Sanji stared at and her and seemed to be crying.

"We need to go shopping again." Said Mirajane.

They noticed Ino, Sakura and Mabel making plans to get Hinata and Naruto together.

Ukyo was about to approach Ino.

"Wait… I know that face." Said Sanji, "They're planning something you don't want to interrupt."

"Seriously?" asked Ukyo.

"Trust me… I've seen Ino attack Kiba over it." Said Sanji.

Both Ukyo and Mirajane sweat dropped.

Elsewhere, Momo was meeting up with Emi and Shou.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick ad cupcake in my eye." Both of them said.

"Thanks! For doing that!" said Momo.

"Of course." Said Shou.

"I won't blab, but Shou…" said Emi.

"Hey!" yelled Shou.

"Good because I have a doozy I have to tell you and you can't tell anyone!" said Momo.

She told them about the fact that the pony's lives were a TV Show in Gravity Falls and that Erza was a fan.

"What?" asked Emi.

"Holy crap!" said Shou.

"Yep!" said Momo.

"Does Erza know you're a fan of hers?" asked Emi.

"Nope but she knows I know… she's a fan of mine." Said Momo.

"How?" asked Shou.

Momo was going to answer it but Emi stopped her.

"We don't need to know." Said Emi.

"She doesn't need to answer… because she's eating a cherrychonga right now." Said Shou, "And that explains everything!"

Indeed Momo was eating a cherrychonga.

Emi sighed…

"Stupid Deadpool…" she muttered.

Momo finished her cherrychonga.

"You two better keep your Pinkie Promises and never tell anyone." Said Momo.

"IT should be easy what with how TV is now." Said Shou.

"Have you seen the shows that are on TV they feel like those fake shows they come up with for TV shows." Said Emi.

"I know right!" said Momo.

Meanwhile at the Guild Hall…

"IS that a soap opera starring robots?" asked Stan.

"Yeah." Said Makarov, "And they all seem to have amnesia."

"I hope TV goes back to normal soon." Sighed Stan.

Naruto, Luffy, Natsu and Happy all noticed Sakura, Ino and Mabel making up plans.

"I wonder what they're doing." Said Natsu.

"Trying to get you and Hinata together." Said Kyubi.

"What seriously!" said Naruto out loud.

Happy and Natsu looked apt him like he was crazy.

"Sorry… just ignore that." Laughed Naruto nervously not wanting anyone to find out Kyubi.

"Whatever they have planned won't work." Sighed Kyubi.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"Reasons…" said Kyubi, "Trust me you wouldn't understand the main reason."

Naruto just sweat dropped.

Back with Sakura, Ino and Mabel the three continued to plan.

"All right! I think I know the perfect way for the two confess their feeling!" said Mabel.

"You think this will work?" asked Ino.

"Unless something crazy and unpredictable happens. I know so." Said Mabel.

Meanwhile with the rest of the cooking group they were looked at the food.

Not because it was bad… but because of certain reasons.

"This is bad." Said Ukyo.

"We need to figure out how to fix things and fast." Said Sanji.

Mirajane nodded.

However before they could discus the problems with the food a mailbox suddenly started running for Ukyo seemingly trying not attack her.

However Ukyo grabbed her spatula and struck the mailbox.

"Seriously!" yelled Ukyo.

Suddenly a person with long brown hair put into ponytail and wearing a pink sailor fuku popped out of the

Sanji immediately went into love cook mode.

However before he could on the person Ukyo stopped him.

"Sanji… that's a guy." Said Ukyo.

"What?" asked Sanji.

"It's true." Muttered the boy who was named Tsubasa, a guy who enjoyed dressing like a girl and had feelings for Ukyo… and was quite a thorn in the side of the group.

Sanji just sighed.

"We've been through this many times!" said Ukyo, "I'm not interested in you! Especially after what you pulled recently."

It's a long story.

"I'm happy with my fiancé." Said Ukyo.

"So you want to be Ranma?" asked Tsubasa, "I mean come on! He has two fiancés!"

"It's no perfect." Sighed Ukyo.

"Wait! You're with Ranma?" asked Sanji, "I thought he was engaged with Akane."

"Funny I thought I heard Cologne mentioning that he was engaged to Shampoo."

Ukyo sighed…

"Why that no good…" muttered Sanji suddenly seemingly engulfed in flames.

He ran off.

"Thanks a lot." Said Ukyo smacking Tsubasa in the face with her spatula.

"It looked like it's going to take a lot of snap him out of his anger." Laughed Mirajane.

"Yeah… especially with the bad news." Said Ukyo.

At the guild Hall Momo showed up with Shou and Emi.

"Hey! These are Shou and Emi! They're my friends who wanted to see the Guild Hall!" said Momo.

However it should b e noticed that Twilight and Rainbow Dahs were both in pony form, which freaked out those weren't notice to Nerima.

"Oh man." Said Fu.

"It's cool." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Shou and Emi knows about the truth." Said Twilight, "It's fine."

"Yeah, we figured it out a while back." Said Emi.

"Aren't you one of the people who took a selfie with me?" asked Nami with a sweat drop.

"Yes… yes I am." Sighed Emi who knew he couldn't deny it.

"Is your friend okay?" asked Marvelous.

Momo and Emi looked at Shou.

It looked like he was unable to breath and looked like he was an inch away from blowing the secret.

Emi sighed and elbowed him in the gut sending him to the floor.

"Sorry, but it looks like we have to go…" she sighed, "Maybe we'll hang out another time."

Emi began to drag him away by the leg.

"Why was he acting like that?" asked Ranma.

"He's fine. Don't worry." Said Momo.

Before the conversation could continue, Sanji showed up with fire around him.

"Ranma! You have a lot to answer for!" yelled Sanji.

"He must have found about you're your multiple engagements." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah…" sighed Ranma with his eye twitching.

Naruto was watching this.

"Hey! Naruto there's something I need to talk to you about." Said Sakura.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Just go with her" sighed Kyubi, "And get this over with."

Hinata was also watching the thing with Sanji and Ranma.

"Hey! Hinata! There's something we need to talk about." Said Ino.

"What?" asked Hinata.

"Just something." Said Ino.

She grabbed Hinata and they left.

Not too long later Sakura and Naruto were in the forest.

Naruto was a but ahead and Sakura took the tome to sneak away.

Hinata and Ino were in the same way, with Ino the same way.

Hinata noticed she left.

"Ino where did you go?" asked Hinata.

That was when she noticed Naruto.

"Oh Naruto…" said Hinata.

"Let me guess Ino brought you here." Said Naruto.

"Yes." Said Hinata.

Both of them looked at each other and laughed.

Nearby, Ino and Sakura joined Mabel.

"Hopefully this will work this time." Said Ino.

"Yeah." Said Sakura.

"Don't' worry… I doubt anything will happen." Said Mabel, "I mean I bribed the gnomes the make sure not to do anything."

Sakura and Ino stared at them.

"I gave them some of Pinkie's cupcakes." Said Mabel.

The two nodded.

Outside of the guildhall, Sanji and Ranma were facing each other.

Luffy, Zoro, Sasuke, Natsu, Rainbow Dash, Stan (who seemed to be wanting to take bets) Akane, Shampoo Ryoga, and Elfman were all interested in the fight.

"You have a lot to explain." Said Sanji.

"I know you wont' listen to what I have to say." Sighed Ranma who had been through this song and dance before.

The two were about to fight.

"Stop this now!" yelled Ukyo slamming the two with her spatula sending them flying away.

Those who going to fight away this and sweat dropped.

"Oh come on!" yelled Stan.

"Boo!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

"Now's not the time for this." said Mirajane joking Ukyo, "We have some bad news… and Sanji knows about it too."

"Maybe you shouldn't have launched the love cook elsewhere then." Said Zoro.

Ukyo sweat dropped.

"I'll go find him." sighed Ukyo.

Meanwhile Discord was explain Ranma's situation to Bill, showing off a very complicated diagram showing it.

"Wait… is Kodachi even engaged to him?" asked Bill.

"No, but after finding out about it she wants in,." said Discord, "And from what I heard she kidnapped him to do so."

"Huh…" said Bill, "Why is romance so interesting in your world?"

"Because it's partly a harem series, you live in a standard shonen world." Said Discord.

"Oh man." Muttered Bill.

Back in the forest Naruto and Hinata were talking.

"This is all so crazy." Said Naruto.

"I know." Said Hinata.

Naruto sighed.

Hinata looked at him.

"Naruto…" said Hinata.

With those watching they knew Hinata was about to confess.

"I l…" said Hinata.

But before she could finish it Sanji fell from the sky beaten up.

Those watching all groaned extremely disappointed and the author laughing out loud because joke won't ever end.

Sakura left her hiding stop causing to Naruto and Hinata casing them to sweat drop.

"Seriously! Sanji! I don't what did! But there better a good explanation for it." Said Sakura who began to shake him.

Ino and Mabel also left their hiding spot.

"Just ignore this." Said Mabel, "Just pretend this didn't happen."

"That's not going to work, the moment's ruined." Sighed Ino.

Before anymore could be said, Ukyo showed.

"There you." Said Ukyo.

"What happened?" asked Naruto confused.

"Once you're done doing whatever you're doing to him I need to set him straight." Said Ukyo.

"Why did something happen?" asked Ino, "Wait… did something happen with the food supply remembering they must have gone shopping."

Naruto, Hinata and Sakura were shocked.

Sakura dropped Sanji and he was still in a daze.

"Oh crap." Said Kyubi.

After Sanji managed to get out the daze.

"Seriously! Sanji who care if Ranma engaged to three women! This is serious!" yelled Ino.

"Yeah… you're right… I shouldn't have gotten that angry… after learning about that." Said Sanji.

They managed to find Ranma and they had the important meeting.

"The food supply is starting to dwindle." Said Mirajane.

"Without any shipments in or out. The food supply is starting to get short." Said Ukyo.

"Oh you're kidding!" yelled Luffy.

"Which means you're going ton a diet." Said Sanji.

"Oh man!" yelled Luffy.

"Unless there's a way to get more food in, we need to figure out to fix everything and fast." Said Ukyo.

A silence swept over the Guild Hall.

Indeed with the food shortage beginning unless their figure out how to fix it, things weren't going better soon.

At least it's a good thing Naruto and Hinata didn't confess because that would have made things sour between… yeah…

Next Time: With the food shortage begging to hit, they realize something. What's going to happen to the Straw Hats if anything is fixed? Will they be sent home or will something else happen? However Erza and Twilight do talk to them in case of a worse case scenario. What will happen? Find out next time!


	9. Worst Case Scenario

Chapter 9: Worst Case Scenario

The book team, including Momo were discussing what do about food. After all it was a big deal that they were starting to run out of food.

It did make sense, what without anyway to get out of town.

"You two know how to ration food right?" asked Ukyo.

"I do." Sighed Sanji.

"It's best not to how." Said Ino.

Momo nodded seemingly in understanding.

"What are we going to do about Naruto and Luffy though?" asked Ukyo.

"Aren't you going to add Natsu?" asked Ino.

"No." said Ukyo.

"Natsu will be fine." Said Mirajane.

"Oh right the fire." Said Ino.

"Whatever's going on with the food we all need to talk about this." Sighed Sanji.

Not too long later they had to discus it with everyone else.

"A food shortage?" asked Cologne.

"Yes." Said Sanji.

"It hasn't gotten serious yet, but it's starting." Said Mirajane.

"How can there be a food shortage?" asked Luffy.

"Remember we're cut off from all other towns." Said Mirajane, "Because of that we can't get new food and we're slowly running out."

"That means some of you need to cut back on eating." Said Sanji.

Just about everyone looked at Naruto and Luffy.

"Why are you looking at us?" asked Naruto with a sweat drop.

"Look that's the main thing we have to worry about right now." Sighed Sanji.

"We do have to lay down some ground rules." Sighed Ukyo, "Like no longer giving food to the gnomes for various reasons…"

"Even if they recently got rid of…" said Ranma.

"Wait they got rid of him?" asked Ukyo.

"Let's not distracted from this topic." Said Makarov.

"We really have to figure out how to fix everything." Sighed Twilight.

The other members of the research team nodded in agreement.

There wasn't much to discus. They did try to put on TV but the show that was on was too weird, which was about Brian and Greg Gumbel as police officers.

"Okay… that's enoguh TV." Said Stan turning it off.

"Come on Sanji! I'm hungry!" whined Luffy.

"We told you we have to ration." Said Sanji.

"Come on!" cried Luffy, "I'm so hungry!"

Ino took out a spray bottle and began to spray him.

"Bad! Bad!" she scolded.

Naruto, Natsu and Happy all watched.

"I'm honestly surprised no one's ever done that before." Said Kyubi.

With the research team they were trying to come up ideas.

"Should we try to capture them again?" asked Dipper.

"They're probably going to figure out the trap." Said Levy.

"We can't do that." Sighed Twilight.

Freed was quiet for some reason.

"Is something wrong?" asked Robin noticing this.

"I was just thinking about something." Said Freed.

"What?" asked Twilight.

"If we do fix everything, what's going to happen to you crew?" asked Freed.

They all froze realizing something.

"from what I heard you all appeared just after it all started." Said Freed.

"It's true." Said Robin.

"If everything is fixed are you going to be stranded in one of the worlds or both?" asked Freed.

"What do you mean both?" asked Luffy butting into the conversation.

Turns out everyone had started listening in.

"If we do fix everything there's a chance you might not be sent back to your world." Said Twilight, "And if that's the case you might be randomly seprated."

Everyone was shocked when she said that. Unsure how to respond.

"Are you sure it's going to happen?" asked Luffy.

"It's just a theory for now." Said Freed, "After all… we still don't' know how you got here."

Things became awkwardly silent.

"You know that Gumbel to Gumbel show is looking good right now…" said Stan.

Things were quiet for the rest of the day due to the combination of thinking about both the possibility of the Straw Hats getting stranded in the other worlds and the food shortage.

Once everyone parted ways for the night the walk back to the Thousand Sunny was quiet for the Straw Hats.

At the Tendo Dojo inside the room that was referred as the common room Twilight turned to her human form and put on clothes.

"I'm going for a walk." Said Hikaru.

Nearby in the Mystery Shack Erza looked out the window and sighed.

She went down stairs, "I'm going for a walk." She called out.

"Okay!" called out Mabel.

"Whatever!" called out Stan.

As it turned out both of them left their houses at the same time.

They both looked at each other.

"The Straw Hats?" asked Erza.

Hikaru nodded.

The two of them headed to the ship together.

At the thousand Sunny, Luffy and Naruto were on the deck together looking up at the sky.

Turned out the strange sky did mimic the day night cycle so it was now a darker color.

"You know you can't avoid this conversation… you're going to have to talk about." Pointed out Kyubi.

Naruto sighed.

"Do you think…" said Naruto.

However before he could say anything they heard "May we come on board?"

Luffy and Naruto saw it was Erza and Hikaru.

Erza climbed on board while Hikaru managed to make it on board.

"Hey do you have hot water… I think I'd be more confortable with this conversation with I was a pony." Said Hikaru.

"Sure…" said Naruto.

The others in the crew noticed their visitors and joined them on deck.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Luffy.

"About the worst case scenario." Said Twilight.

"So you think it might happen?" asked Zoro.

"I have no idea." Said Twilight.

"Aren't both of you stranded or something?" asked Kiba.

"My friends and I are." Sighed Twilight, "It's all my fault."

"What?" asked Naruto.

"I performed an experiment, a long distance teleportation spell. I caught myself and my friends into another world and ended up landing in the Spring of Drowned Girls." Said Twilight, "Then a couple months later Princess Luna followed us with the Cutie Mark Crusaders…"

"Don't blame yourself…" said Hinata.

"I'm fine… I'm sure without us Ranma would be in a much worse situation." Said Twilight.

"Wait what's with the baby?" asked Naruto.

"yeah." Said Luffy.

"That's a long story I'd rather not get into… it's weird." Sighed Twilight.

They all looked at Twilight as if they wanted to hear the story. Thankfully Erza said something to get everyone off that story.

"At least you have your friends." Said Erza.

"Wait… don't you have the Guild?" asked Luffy.

"They only arrived recently…" sighed Erza, "Before them I was all alone… I lived on Earth for 15 years…"

"15 years?" asked Luffy.

"That explains everything about Dipper and Mabel." Said Robin.

"Yeah that was bugging me too." Said Usopp.

"As long as you have one person by your aside everything all be fine." Said Erza, "I did have Stan and later my children… but I still missed the guild."

"Wait weren't you married at one point?" asked Kiba.

Erza glared at Kiba.

"I'd rather not talk about my ex-husband." Said Erza.

Kiba was hiding behind his brother.

"Sorry…" he said.

"This is really weird." Said Usopp with a sweat drop.

"You're telling me." Said Kiba.

"I'm so happy I was reunited with them… even if it was for them just a few months ago." Said Erza.

"wait!" said Hinata.

"Originally I was only one year older than Gray." Explained Erza.

"That's weird…" said Naruto.

"It was a concept I did have to get used to." Sighed Erza.

Luffy sighed.

"What if we can't go home again." Sighed Luffy.

"No matter what happens I'll help you find a way home." Said Twilight.

"The truly worst case scenario is if one of you is stranded from the rest." Said Erza, "But something tells me it's not the case."

"I'm getting that feeling too." Said Twilight, "That none of you will be standard." Said Hikaru.

They looked at it.

"What makes you say that?" Luffy.

"Just a feeling." Said Twilight earning a nod from Erza.

"Are you sure?" asked Luffy.

"To be honest I've been mainly forced on finding a cure for Jusenkyo, but if I switch to find way home along with Princess Luna it will be much faster." Said Twilight.

Everyone looked at Twilight. And got the feeling she was telling the truth.

"Let's not worry about this right now and just hope that if fixing it will get us home." Said Luffy.

They all looked at Luffy and nodded.

"Um… do you have any idea of where I can change back." Said Twilight.

"You can do it here!" said Sanji with his nose bleeding.

"That's right!" agreed Brook also his nose bleeding.

"She's not changing to her human form here!" yelled Nami.

Twilight turned back into her human from in the girls' room.

And the two knew it was tie to leave.

"No matter what happens, we're to going to be alone." Said Luffy with a big smile.

Hikaru smiled and Erza nodded.

Both of them left.

Once the were, Luffy yelled "All right! Sanji made a celebration meat!"

"We're having a food shortage!" yelled Sanji.

The next morning they found a very large box on the deck.

"I wonder what this is." Said Luffy.

"Don't open it! You don't know what in there!" yelled Zoro.

Luffy opened it and an octopus latch onto Luffy's face.

Naruto got it off him and Sanji and Ino looked into the box.

"It's all fresh food." Said Ino.

"Strange I wonder where it came from." Said Sanji.

All over the combined towns everyone found a box of food on their doorstep.

In the pocket dimension Bill and Discord watched this.

"Is there a reason why you're giving everyone food?" asked Bill.

"It's quite simple, while not having food would lead to riots and chaos." Said Discord, "If that happens then our friends can't find the way to defeat it… Besides…"

Discord snapped his claw and the screen shifted to a large lumberjack (who was Wendy's father and named Manly Dan) opening his box and finding nothing but Tofu and another of a family finding a life lobster.

"One in three of those boxes, have something that is either chaotic or will cause chaos." Said Discord, "So there is something enjoyable."

"That's great!" said Bill, "Anyone get any ghost peppers?"

"Of course." Said Discord.

The tow watched the chaos unfold…

Even so the Straw Hats knew that they wouldn't' be alone

Also Discord's food package would help with the shortage… but even so… they didn't know the extent of the chaos that Discord's food packs would cause… because something truly terrifying was on the horizon…

Next Time: Something is attacking the towns... it very fast and it's very pink... what it is? And why is it Mabel's fault? Can everyone stop it? Find out next time!


	10. The Sugary Pink Menace

A/N: I don't know what it with this chapter that caused writer's block... maybe it was just one of those things that were good on paper... hopefully you'll enjoy it. Also it's an experimental chapter, it's my first attempt on a nonlinear story... enjoy!

Chapter 10: The Sugary Pink Menace

Naruto, Natsu, Luffy, Zoro, Ryoga and Ranma all stood in a row. They saw a bright pink blur jumping about.

They knew they had to stop what it was no matter what.

"Are you sure you two can handle it?" asked Zoro.

"It's fine." Said Ryoga.

"It has to be done." Said Ranma clenching his fist.

The bright pink blur quickly approached them.

"Get ready!" said Zoro.

But before anyone of them could fight off the blur it began to tackle them and jump all around them, knocking them down and bouncing all over them before quickly leaving them all dazed.

"That could have gone better." Said Kyubi.

Naruto could only nod.

Up in the air, Fu was acting like the eye in the sky and called the Guild Hall on a radio.

"They weren't able to stop her!" said Fu on the radio.

In the Guild Hall those there groaned except for Franky and Soos who were fixing a massive hole in the wall.

"You have to be kidding me!" said Rainbow Dash.

"This isn't good." Sighed Nami.

Mabel watched this all from a nearby table and sighed.

Hinata saw her and sat next to her.

"No one's blaming you." Said Hinata.

"But it is all my fault." Sighed Mabel, "All this happened because…"

"It's going to be fine Mabel." Said Hinata, "Don't worry… "

"Yeah." Sighed Mabel.

That morning the Erza opened the door to find the daily food package.

She brought it in and placed it on the table.

The family looked through it, including Jellal (who often stayed the night).

"Okay so what do we have this time." Said Erza.

They all looked through the box and realized half of it was certain ingredient.

"It has ingredients for Mabel Juice!" said Mabel.

"Oh come on!" yelled Stan.

"I have heard stories about these boxes containing some weird things." Said Dipper.

"Remember you can't bring it to the Guild after what happened last time." Said Erza.

"I know." Said Mabel.

Back in the present, Marvelous and Chiyo were using their powers to heal them.

"I can't believe she beat us like that." Muttered Sasuke.

"You'd be surprised." Said Ryoga.

"What do we do now?" asked Ranma.

I have an idea." Said Naruto.

He looked towards Gaara.

Gaara looked back at him.

"No." answered Gaara, "It's too dangerous."

"We're not doing it Naruto…" agreed Nami.

"It's because of the gold in his sand isn't it?" asked Naruto.

"No of course not! Because it's too dangerous." Said Nami in a tone.

"It is because of the gold in his sand." Said Chopper.

"Yeah." Sighed Sakura.

"Maybe Robin could do something." Pointed out Luffy.

"Considering her speed and the fact she was able to brush off water… I don't think it's a good idea." Said Robin.

"She might end up breaking her arm." Pointed out Sakura.

"Maybe we should just let it take its course like last time." Said Natsu.

"Natsu, remember the reason why we snapped out of it wasn't because it ran it's course." Said Dipper.

"Oh yeah." Sighed Natsu.

"Great was are we going on to do?" asked Naruto.

"We still have to figure out a way to stop her." Said Makarov, "Before she destroys both towns."

Everyone sighed…

Earlier that day the Pines and Jellal were eating breakfast at the Guild Hall due to the face they didn't have anything for breakfast that day.

Many other came for breakfast as well as the Guild Hall seemed to get a much bigger food box than other people… Mostly Guild Members but the Straw Hats didn't get any good breakfast foods that day so they ate at the Guild Hall too along with some of the Ponies.

"And whoever is giving us these boxes knows about Mabel Juice." Said Stan.

"Mabel Juice what's that?" asked Luffy.

"It's a homemade energy drink that I created myself." Said Mabel.

"It's not allowed in the guild hall." Said Makarov.

"Really did something happen?" asked Luffy.

"You don't want to know…" muttered Erza.

Mabel and Pinkie started talking to each other, no one really noticed their conversation.

Sometime later…

"And that's what happened last time." Sighed Erza.

Those weren't from the guild stared at Jellal. As if they were expecting the others to be involved in the story.

"It's a long story involing an invention that turned into a party." Said Jellal clearly not wanting to get into it.

"What?" asked Naruto speaking for practically everyone.

"Look it doesn't matter… we have to stop her." Said Dipper.

"I'm sorry…" sighed Mabel.

"You have been apologizing all day, you have no need to continue doing so." Said Diana, "I'm going to attempt to take her out myself."

She grabbed some warm water and turned back to her true form.

"Are you sure?" asked Twilight.

"I am possible this will work! After all I move something much larger many times, trapping her will be easy." Said Princess Luna.

She flew out and saw the pink thing bounce around. She tried to grab it with her magic. However she missed, she tried again and managed to grab it this time.

Back in the Guild Hall.

"So do you think it will actually work?" asked Zoro.

Soos and Franks finally fished the wall. That was when Princes Luna crashed through the fixed wall.

"Seriously?" asked Franky.

"I bet every time we finish fixing it something just going to crash into it." Said Soos.

Franky was going to say something but stopped himself.

"You're probably right." Said Franky.

"Princess? Are you okay?" asked Twilight.

"Tia... I told you, the rutabagas doesn't go there!" said Princess Luna in a daze.

"Fluttershy! Wendy!" called out Twilight.

Both Chiyo and Marvelous went over opt heal the Princess.

"Okay… can you please voice my thoughts for me." Said Kyubi.

"No…" thought Naruto.

"Okay because seriously… that Princess is god level tried." Said Kyubi.

"I know what you're going to ask." Thought Naruto.

"Seriously!" said Kyubi, "How can a pony drinking a homemade energy drink cause this much damage?"

Earlier that day, Mabel and Pinkie had snuck off to the Mystery Shack.

Pinkie wanted to try Mabel juice.

"So this is it?" asked Pinkie.

"Oh yeah!" said Mabel.

Pinkie drank some and her eyes became pinpricks.

"Pinkie are you okay?" asked Mabel.

Pinkie suddenly exploded off like a rocket.

Mabel blinked.

She ran out of the Mystery Shack and saw that Pinkie had become the pink blur.

However the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Kasumi left the nearby Tendo Residence having heard the crashes.

"Is everything all right?" asked Kasumi.

"Yeah." Said Mabel.

They noticed Pinkie in all of her blurry goodness.

"What is it?" asked Scootaloo.

"Pinkie…" said Mabel.

They all looked at Pinkie then at Mabel.

"What did you do!" yelled the Cutie Mark Crusaders in fear.

"Uh…" said Mabel.

Back at the Guild Hall it as just a normal going normal… that is until Pinkie jumped through the wall going so fast and bouncing around and jumped at practically everyone in the Guild before leaving through the door.

"Okay… what… was that?" asked Zoro.

"I don't know… it was going so fast." Said Ranma.

However Natsu seemed to be serious.

"That smell…" said Natsu.

"You figured it out too?" asked Gajeel.

"It had to be…" sighed Marvelous.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Ranma.

"It's Pinkie Pie." Said Natsu.

"That is peculiar, what could cause her to become more hyper than usual." Said Diana.

"Yeah, it's like she had more sugar than usual." Said Rainbow Dash.

The Guild's eyes winded.

"Mabel's not here!" said Dipper quickly realizing his twin sister wasn't there.

Erza sighed and grabbed her cellphone.

Back at the near the Mystery Shack and Tendo Residence.

"And that's what happened." Sighed Mabel.

"Your homemade energy drink did that?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Yeah." Sighed Mabel, "Now I have to figure out ho to get her back before any notices."

"Don't say that." Said Sweetie.

"Why?" asked Mabel.

"Trust us, when something like this happens they already know." Said Scootaloo.

Mabel's cellphone rang.

"Hello…" said Mabel.

"Mabel Erza Pines… what did you do?" asked Erza on the other end.

"Its her mom, isn't it?" asked Scootaloo.

"Looks like it." Said Apple Bloom.

Later in the Guild Hall…

"I have an idea." Said Luffy, "What if some of us drank Mabel juice to give ourselves super speed too?"

"That's stupid." Said Sakura with a sweat drop.

"Yeah and besides you can get super speed without drinking Mabel juice." Said Naruto.

"Oh yeah." Laughed Luffy.

"Wait!" said Twilight, "That's it! I can't believe it we haven't thought of it before."

"We use speed?" asked Rainbow Dash almost rolling her eyes.

"Aren't you really fast though?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah… but when she chases me." Said Rainbow Dash who then shuddered.

"I'm going to guess she can catch up to you." Said Erza with a smirk.

"Yeah." Sighed Rainbow Dahs.

"It will be fine." Said Erza who requiped in an armor that was sort of a bikini with cat ears and tail with some armored parts, "Luffy you mentioned that you have super speed, right?"

"Yeah!" said Luffy.

"I think if the three of us work together then I'm sure we'll be able to match her speed." Said Erza.

"Yeah, but how are you going to stop her after we catch her." Said Applejack.

"I have an idea!" said Chopper taking out his medical kit, "I have some sedatives on me!"

Almost everyone looked at Chopper.

"Why do you have that?" asked Akane.

"Various reasons… I once had to use it on Luffy and Naruto after they ate some cactus they shouldn't have." Said Chopper.

Everyone looked at Luffy and Naruto.

"Oh was that when Alabasta had that weird tidal wave?" asked Luffy.

"And when we met that Space Coyote who told me to find my soul mate?" asked Naruto.

Everyone started at the two half brothers.

"I'm sorry for asking why you have that." Said Akane.

"It's okay." Said Chopper with a shrug.

"Okay…" said Luffy, "So you have a plan."

"First I need to know how you can gain super speed." Said Erza with a smirk.

Luffy just smiled.

Not too long later, Luffy was doing some stretches while waiting for Pinkie to show up.

"Remember don't…" said Erza.

"Yeah, yeah… I already know." Said Rainbow Dash, "I'm not doing that again."

They noticed Pinkie Pie not too far away.

"All right get ready." Said Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie Pie ran past all three of them and both Rainbow Dash flew after Pinkie followed by Erza who was extremely fast thanks to her armor.

"Not bad." Said Rainbow Dash to Erza as Erza caught up.

Erza smiled (though inside she was squeeing a little bit). However Pinkie was still outrunning them.

"Yeah but it's not enough." Muttered Rainbow Dash.

"Where Luffy?" asked Erza.

That was when they heard "Gum Gum Jet Rocket!"

Another pink blur (though with redder tone) went past them at blinding speeds and tackled Pinkie.

Both Erza and Rainbow Dash stopped.

"Why didn't he do that before?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Because he's an idiot." Sighed Erza.

In the Guild Hall… Chopper sighed.

"It's going to be fine." Assured Fluttershy.

"I'm sure they're be able to catch her." Said Ryoga.

"But will they be able to hold her long enough to get to me?" asked Chopper.

At the same time Soos and Franky fixed the wall.

"All right! Hopefully nothing will happen this time." Said Franky.

"Dude, I think you jinxed us again." Said Soos.

That was when Luffy holding on to Pinkie crashed though the nearly fixed hole.

Franky just face palmed.

"I got her!" said Luffy whose skin was pink and steaming.

Pinkie was trying in vain to get out of Luffy's grip and it was clear from her shrunken eyes she wasn't there.

Chopper just grabbed a needle and shot Pinkie with it who immediately fell unconscious.

Luffy let her go.

"Man! I'm so hungry!" said Luffy.

Sanji had thankfully immediately prepared a plate for him.

"Are you sure he should be eating that much?" asked Twilight as Luffy ate the good.

"Using that uses up a lot of calories unfortunately." Said Sanji.

"I see…" said Twilight.

Erza and Rainbow Dash made it back.

"Did you get her?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"The threat has been neutralized." Said Robin with a smirk.

"Please don't say it like that." Said Ranma with a sweat drop.

In Discord and Bill's rhealm both of them laughed.

"Well it was fun while it lasted." Said Discord.

"I have to say, those food boxes were a great idea." Said Bill.

"I told you so." Said Discord.

About a half hour later Pinkie woke up.

"Oh man! Did I have another wild party that I don't remember?" asked Pinkie.

"No… you went on a rampage after you had Mabel juice." Said Mabel.

"I did?" asked Pinkie.

"Yeah…" said Mabel.

"Oh don't blames yourself." Said Pinkie, "I'm the one who wanted to try it."

Mabel sighed.

"So since you stopped me I guess everything's fine." Said Pinkie.

"Uh.. About that…" said Nami.

They all looked outside towards the town which pretty much was in ruins.

Pinkie played the losing horns on a trombone, everyone looked at her.

"Sorry…" she said somewhat sheepishly.

And indeed Luffy stopped Pinkie's rampage… Thankfully too… it could have been a lot worse by the time the Mabel Juice ran it's course.

Next Time: After another fight with the Gate Keeper and Key Master, Zoro and Ryoga end up magical chained together. Yeah... let that sink in... but could it be the thin that lets the group finally find out what's going on? How is that going to happen? Find out next time!


	11. Key to the Chain

A/N: Final chapter of the second act... It's a wham episode... Enjoy!

Chapter 11: Key to the Chain

The Gatekeeper and Key Master were causing trouble again. It's better to not know how it started.

The Key Master sent out energy bombs at Zoro, he managed to cut them away.

"Okay… I don't know if that's really cool or if I should be scared." Said the Key Master.

Then he remember… scared… due to the fact that well… his body wasn't a fighter.

"Oh man…" he muttered.

He began to run away.

Nearby, the Gatekeeper was fighting with Shampoo and dodging her Chui.

"You made mistake." Said Shampoo.

"Why are you talking like that?" asked the Gatekeeper, "I'm sure that the translation field would make you sound nice in your native language."

Shampoo glared at her.

"Why are you glaring it was a simple question." Said the Gate Keeper.

That was when Shampoo suddenly jumped back.

"Why did you do that?" asked the Gatekeeper.

That was when it there was an explosion and it started to rain rocks.

She turned around and saw where it came, it came from Ryoga.

He then poked a nearby bolder and shattered.

The Gatekeeper stared at Ryoga.

"Did you just break a boulder with you finger?" asked the Gatekeeper.

"Yes." Answered Ryoga.

The Gatekeeper just stared at Ryoga.

"What's that over there!" she yelled.

Both Ryoga and Shampoo stared at her.

The Gatekeeper sighed and ran away.

The two chased after the Gatekeeper.

Nearby Zoro was running after the Key Master.

That was when the Key Master noticed a fireball coming his way.

He dodged and saw who sent it, of course it was Sasuke.

"Seriously! You can shoot fireballs?" asked the Key Master.

"It's more of a trick than anything." Said Sasuke with a shrug.

The Key Master continued to run.

The Key Master and Gatekeeper saw each other, however the people they were fighting showed up and the two were back to back.

"Great…" said the Key Master.

"You know what, I have an idea for a little fun." Said the Gatekeeper with a smirk.

She held his hand and he sensed what she wanted.

"I can do that." Said the Key Master.

Both of them create large golden ring in the air.

"Aim them at which you want." Said the Gatekeeper.

The Key Master nodded.

The gatekeeper tossed hers at Ryoga while the Key Master tossed his at Zoro.

Both of them hit their twist surround Zoro's right wrist and Ryoga's left.

"What's going on?" asked Ryoga.

"What the"! yelled Zoro.

That was when a beam shot from the two rings connecting them, the beam pulled the two together, coming from kind of energy handcuffs.

"Have fun with that!" laughed the Gate Keeper.

Both the Gatekeeper and Key Master Ran off.

"Why you!" yelled Zoro.

He tried to chase after them but Ryoga didn't.

"Come on." Said Zoro.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Said Ryoga, "We have to get this fixed."

"He's right you." Said Sasuke.

Shampoo took Ryoga's hand and led him away and Zoro had no choice but to follow.

They managed to get back to the Guild Hall.

Twilight tried to remove the handcuffs by magic but it didn't work.

"Can I have some cold water." Said Twilight.

"On it!" said Ukyo.

She splashed Ryoga turn him into a pig… but the handcuff shrunk to fit him.

"That didn't work." Said Ukyo.

Thankfully they already had warm water and splashed him.

"Try to keep him getting lost okay." Said Ranma and Sasuke at the same time.

An awkward silence filled the room.

"Did we just…" Sasuke.

"Say the exact same thing at the same time." Said Ranma.

"Oh! Does Zoro get super lost too?" asked Pinkie (she knew the answer but she had to play dumb).

They all looked at Ryoga and Zoro.

"You have to be kidding me." Sighed Ranma.

Meanwhile with Bill and Discord.

Both of them were laughing.

"Hey Discord! You want to be bet if their combined stupidity leads them here?" asked Bill.

"Honestly, I don't think it will be that possible. I've seen it, even if it's combined with Zozo, there's no way they could make it here." Said Discord.

"Winner has to do whatever the winner wants." Said Bill.

"Deal." Said Discord.

Back in the Guild Hall.

They had pulled up the "Where in the World is Ryoga Hibiki" website.

"how do you get the lost?" asked Dipper.

"You broke into Tokyo Disneyland?" asked Mabel looking at the site.

Ryoga sighed.

"We have to figure out how to get it off you before you get completely lost thanks to your combined lack of a sense of direction." Said Nami.

"I have a way." Said Zoro.

"What?" asked Ryoga.

"One of us chops off our hand and we reattach it." Said Zoro.

Everyone stared at Zoro.

"Zoro…" said Usopp, "We've been through this! You can't just cut off your and get it reattached like that."

"But we have magic on our side this time." Said Zoro.

"I don't know if I would be able to fix that." Said Fluttershy.

"IT would take a lot of magic to fix it." Sighed Marvelous.

"Oh come on it would be easy." Said Zoro.

Everyone in the Guild Hall all stared at Zoro.

"Fine…" muttered Zoro.

"We have to keep a close eye on the two." Said Nami.

"Unfortunately." Said Ranma.

"You can't be serious." Said Zoro.

"If I look away from you from five seconds then you'll wander off!" yelled Nami.

"I'm not that stupid." Said Zoro.

"You want to prove it." Said Nami.

"Fine we'll head to the tree and back!" said Zoro pointing to a random tree outside.

"Do I have a say in this." Said Ryoga.

Zoro dragged Ryoga outside.

They all looked outside and they already lost sight of them.

"How did that happen?" asked Gray.

"Something tells me we don't want to know…" sighed Rainbow Dash.

A few minutes later they were in the area that could be summed up as down town.

"Where's that tree." Said Zoro.

"We lost it a few minutes ago." Sighed Ryoga.

"Hey Ryoga." Said Emi who was with Shou.

They noticed the strange energy handcuffs.

"Are you two handcuffed together." Said Shou.

"Yes." Muttered Ryoga.

Both of them started laughing hysterically, trying to keep in their thoughts about how they knew about Zoro's lack of a sense of direction.

"Sorry… sorry…" said Emi .

"You two need help to get back to the guild hall." Said Shou.

"Can you be on your best behavior?" asked Emi.

"Hey I can be." Said Shou.

"Just try to keep it in." sighed Emi as she took Ryoga's hand.

A few minutes later in the Guild Hall.

"Hey we found your chained idiots!" said Emi.

"Thanks Emi." Said Pinkie.

She jumped over.

"Did you guys laugh?" she whispered.

"I couldn't help myself." Said Emi blushing a little.

Shou meanwhile was staring at the people in front of him. He might have been able to stand Zoro for a bit, but this was still hard for him.

Emi punched him in the head.

"He's not ready to here." Said Emi dragging him.

Once they were gone.

"Look you got lost." Said Nami.

"Don't worry I'll help you." Said Fluttershy, "I always help Ryoga."

"Thanks." Said Ryoga blushing a little.

"Yeah no thanks." Said Zoro, "We can handle this ourselves, we don't need your help."

"You got lost trying to find a tree." Deadpanned Applejack.

"We don't need anyone's help." Said Zoro," Especially not yours."

Pinkie took several large bowls of popcorn.

"Anyone want any?" asked Pinkie.

Those that really didn't know Fluttershy were in for something interesting.

She glared at Zoro.

Well not quite, Fluttershy had an ability called The Stare… and she was using it on him.

"Really?" asked Fluttershy using the stare at him, "You got yourselves lost in just under 10 seconds and you say you don't think you need help."

Oro flinched under the Stare, he looked at members of his crew who had looks on their faces ,"No way, it's on you!"

"Listen here mister! You and Ryoga both have a terrible sense of direction! You got lost very quickly. Sure we'll all trapped here but it's still a problem. " said Fluttershy, "Now are you going to accept my help or not?"

Zoro looked at Ryoga who nodded.

"Fine." Said Zoro.

"Good." Said Fluttershy no longer angry.

Zoro shuddered as she calmed down.

"What was that." He said.

"It's better if you don't know." Said Ryoga.

"Well… that just happened." Said Naruto.

"Too bad it's not canon to the main satyr." Said Kyubi.

""What?" asked Naruto.

"What?" asked Kyubi,

And so things returned to normal other than trying to figure how to remove the handcuffs.

However… Ryoga had to use the restroom.

"You can make it?" asked Fluttershy.

"Don't worry it will be fine." Said Ryoga.

"Great." Said Ryoga.

And so they went to the restroom… and after 10 minutes they didn't come out.

"I'm going to check to see if they're all right." Said Sasuke.

He went to check and he came back.

"They're missing." Said Sasuke.

"They got lost trying to use the bathroom." Said Ranma.

"It's like their stupidity combined." Said Nami.

They decided to wait a bit until looking for them (as there were plenty of people from Furinkan who knew about Ryoga's problem).

However Fluttershy was very worried.

"Relax their fine." Said Cana.

"They can't leave the area." Said Sakura.

"What's going to happen? That their combined stupidity gets them I don't know… sent to a pocket dimension?" asked Fu.

Fluttershy realized, "I guess you're right."

Meanwhile Zoro and Ryoga looked around. They were in a strange location.

"Where are we?" asked Ryoga.

"Don't' ask me." Said Zoro.

As they looked around they found Bill and Discord drinking tea.

Zoro was just confused.

Ryoga on the other hand recognized Discord.

"You!" yelled Ryoga, he had brought his backpack with him just in case and he grabbed his umbrella.

Discord just face clawed while Bill started to laugh hysterically.

"Their combined stupidity sent them into our pocket dimension!" laughed Bill.

"Yeah, yeah…" muttered Discord.

"I win the bet!" laughed Bill.

Discord looked at Ryoga.

"Don't' be that way!" said Discord, "I'm not here to cause trouble."

He snapped his claw and suddenly they were joining the two for tea.

"What do you want Discord?" asked Ryoga.

"You know them?" asked Zoro.

"Just Discord." Said Ryoga, "He's from Equestria, I don't know the triangle."

"The name's Bill Cipher! I guess you can say I'm a friend of Fairy Tail." Said Bill.

"I see." Muttered Ryoga quickly putting two and two together.

"Don't be that way Ryoga, we're not here to cause trouble." Said Discord, "on the contrary."

"how about a little deal, we undo those cuffs and you hear us out."

"Okay we're listening." Said Zoro.

"Zoro!" said Ryoga.

"I don't your history, but I get the feeling they know what's going on."

Ryoga grumbled.

"Listen to the pirate." Said Bill.

Ryoga scowled.

"Anyways… we know what's causing it." Said Discord, "And before you say anything, it's no either of us… something far worse."

"What can be worse?" asked Ryoga.

"Imagine a creature… a creature that's something beyond you… something beyond us… a creature that roams the multi-verse feasting on Dimensions… but can only do every few millennia or so." Said Bill.

Discord snapped his claw and a screen appear showing a strange mass consuming bright lights.

"This thing goes around finding dimensions with connections to other dimensions… chooses two around the connection… it surrounds the connect in a area and combines the two to act a seed so the two dimensions can be devoured."

"Connections?" asked Zoro.

"Tell me P-=Chan." Said Bill.

"P-Chan?" asked Ryoga.

"IS there anything that's frozen that connects to another world…" said Bill.

"The fire to Equestria." Said Ryoga.

"Bingo!" said Bill, "Have one hand that trying to clap."

A single hand that was trying to clap appeared at Ryoga.

"And how do you know about this thing?" asked Zoro.

"Just learned from here or there." Said Discord.

"It's fun to watch it work it's magic on the poor dimensions." Said Bill.

Ryoga managed to get the hand away from him.

"Then what happened to Azusa and that guy?" asked Ryoga.

"In order to properly grow the seed so to speak it needs two hosts. One from each world it's taken." Said Bill, "One female from one, and one male from the other. The two gather energy by possessing the hosts they allow the seed to grow until the two dimensions are ready to be consumed."

"That still doesn't explains how we got here." Said Zoro.

"When this happens it tends to bring in people from another a dimension. As it reached between the dimensions it creates similar connection points in nearby dimensions. However they're only temporary. There is a chance depending on where they are they will pull in people form your world. Turns out you and your crew were dragged in."

"So wait… some creature is going to eat our entire worlds." Said Ryoga.

"Yes, both your Earth and the other earth are going to be devoured. But… there's a way to stop it…" said Discord.

"How?" asked Ryoga.

"Depending on the situation. IT requires the people form all of the worlds involved to project their powers on some sort of giant. The giant then uses the combined power to injure it just enough that retreats and let's go." Said Discord.

"It also injuries him just enough that it can't devour the dimensions for a while." Said Bill.

"So someone from Gravity Falls and someone from Furinkan needs to do that while finding a giant." Said Ryoga.

"Actually you're wrong!" said Bill.

"What do you mean?" asked Ryoga.

"There's beings from five different worlds." Said Bill.

"Yes, there are the two earths, but there's also the people stranded here whether it was from that happened before this…" said Discord.

"Or drag alongs." Said Zoro.

"Wait…" said Ryoga.

"Face it moss head you might be drag alongs but your little pirate crew is the key to stopping it…" said Bill.

"In fact the more people there are from different worlds the more injured it will get." Said Discord.

"Maybe to the extent that it will eventually starve to death." Said Bill.

"Just one more question." Said Zoro, "What do you have to gain fro telling us?"

"If this world gets destroyed then I have to go back to Equestria. Do you know how boring it is being a stature." Said Discord.

"If that thing destroys this earth then I'd lose a long term project I've been working on for years." Said Bill.

Discord snapped his claw and the handcuffs were gone.

"Just remember as much as you can." Said Discord.

He snapped his claw and both of them disappeared.

When both of them left.. they sighed.

"So we were finally able to tell them." Said Discord, "Do you think they'll believe us."

"I hope so…" said Bill, "Now quit changing the subject! You have to hold up your end of the bet… and I know the perfect thing…"

"Oh Phooey." Muttered Discord.

Back at the Guild Hall, Ranma was finally explaining something.

"After posing as a gnomes for a while, the real gnomes got fed up and arrested him and put him on trial. So now he's in gnome jail. Not only that but rumor is he's in solitary right now." Said Ranma.

"That's good." Said Lucy.

"Wait… is he aware of the underpants gnome thing?" asked Happy.

"Underpants gnomes?" asked Luffy.

But before they could answer suddenly Zoro and Ryoga crashed on a nearby table from a flash of light.

"Should we be concerned they suddenly appeared in a flash of light." Said Dipper.

"Eh, we don't have to look for them so that's good." Said Sasuke.

Fluttershy flew next to Ryoga.

"Are you okay? What happened?" asked Fluttershy.

Before Ryoga could answer a note also appeared, Robin saw it and picked it up.

"Hey, here's your directionless idiots back. We gave them explosion in exchange for freeing them from the handcuffs. Hopefully you'll believe what we told them. Signed Disco and Billy." Read Robin.

"Disco and Billy?" asked Naruto.

She showed everyone the note. There were cute little stick figure like drawings of the two.

However those that weren't the Straw Hats were alarmed.

"Yeah, it was Discord." Said Ryoga.

"And that Triangle said you were "Friends"." Pointed Zoro the Guild Members.

"Yeah, he turned Dipper into a sock puppet not too long ago." Said Mabel.

"That's not what happened." Said Erza.

"We should at least hear them out." Sighed Cologne.

The two explained what they told them.

"So that's what's going on." Said Luffy.

"They could be lying." Said Erza.

"After what Bill pulled it will be hard to trust him." said Jellal.

"Not to mention Discord has always been a pain…" said Twilight.

"Let us consider it a least." Said Diana.

They all looked at the Pony in her human form.

"Both of them are untrustworthy, but we should keep it in mind just in case." Said Diana.

Everyone else looked unsure.

"Oh come on what's the worse that can happen?" asked Naruto.

Maybe we should explain our problems with them." Said Twilight with a sweat drop.

Elsewhere the Gatekeeper and Key Master were sitting in a tree.

"So they know the truth." Said the Gatekeeper.

"Yeah, but it's from sources they don't truth." Said the Key Master.

"Even so they're a threat now." Said the Gatekeeper.

"We can't keep toying around them." Said the Key Master.

"We have to eliminate them." Said the Gatekeeper.

The Key Master nodded.

Indeed who would have that getting Zoro and Ryoga chained together would end up giving them the information that would be the key to fixing everything.

However it would also be the reason for the Key Master and the Gatekeeper would finally take things seriously… which would be the start of a large problem…

Next Time: The Gatekeeper and Key Master are taking things seriously... thankfully they had a plan just in case this happened. Using special rings they take control of members of the group. What will happen? Find out next time!


	12. Time to Get Serious

A/N: Okay... time for the final act... Everything's less disjointed from here on out... Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 12: Time to Get Serious

It had been days that everything went down. It had gotten to point where just a quintet day was "Just a Normal Day". However the Cutie Mark Crusaders had joined them, telling a story of a recent incident.

"And so the Crazy Hill Billy chased them off." Said Haruka (as they were in human form).

"Wait… why are you human again?" asked Ino.

"It's because of our annoying classmate Shinnosuke." Said Haruka.

"He thinks we're aliens." Said Blossom.

"Which is ridiculous." Said Suzette.

"Yeah, considering that aliens are common knowledge." Said Haruka.

"Oh okay." Said Mabel, "Wait… what…"

At the bar Zoro noticed Erza nearby in deep thought.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Zoro.

"I've heard about Discord." Said Erza, "I'm just worried."

"About what?" asked Zoro.

"If they aren't telling the truth." Said Erza, "Then whatever their planning… it can't be good…"

Meanwhile with Bill and Discord…

Discord was wearing a sparkly tracksuit.

"And action!" called out Bill.

"I'm Discord and I was wrong! I'm singing Discord Wrong Song! I shouldn't have taken that chance! Now here's my remorseful dance!" sang Discord who began to do kick.

"Kick higher!" called out Bill.

Discord countrified to dance. When he was done, Bill looked at his assistant, a tied up and sea stone cuffed Blackbeard

"Let go of me already!" yelled Blackbeard.

"Take 748!" said Bill.

With the Gatekeeper and Key Master 10 rings appeared on their fingers and thumbs.

"Perfect." Said the Gatekeeper.

"Who are we going to the combo rings on?" asked the Gatekeeper.

"The small old man…" said the Key Master, "From what I can tell he's much, much stronger than he looks."

The Gatekeeper nodded.

Back in the Guild Hall, the Research team and as well as Cologne, Diana and Markarov were discussing in case Bill and Discord were telling the truth.

"I believe magic might be able to do it." Said Diana, "If that's the case, myself or Twilight Sparkle should represent my world."

"Naruto is the most skilled at Chi Attacks." Said Robin.

"I think the Hiyru Shoten Ha might be able to work." Said Cologne,

"Any one of my children could help." Said Makarov, "However when it comes to Earth…"

"Only me and Mabel are the viable options." Said Dipper.

"What about Soos?" asked Twilight.

"He only just got his magic." Said Levy.

"How?" asked Twilight.

"It's a long story." Said Dipper blushing a little.

"What about the giant?" asked Diana.

"I'll hade it." Said Markarov.

Dipper, Levy and Freed all nodded.

"Hey!" called out the Gatekeeper from outside.

Alstom everyone groaned.

"So they want to fight again." Said Zoro with a smirk.

"You looking to get payback?" asked Sasuke.

"Of course." Said Zoro.

"Please don't fight them." said Fluttershy to Ryoga.

"I'm going to avoid them for a while." Said Ryoga.

"I think I'm up for a fight." Said Rainbow Dash putting on some clothes then turned her self-human.

"Good luck!" said Naruto.

"Try not to get handcuffed together for a third time!" said Usopp.

"Hey!" yelled Zoro.

"Come on, let's go." Said Ran.

Zoro nodded.

"Wasn't the time you two got handcuffed together your fault?" Nami suddenly remembered.

"Uh…" said Usopp.

Outside they saw the Gatekeeper and Key Master.

"So what do you want this time?" asked Zoro.

'"If you must know all those times were us messing with you." Said the Key Master taking off on of his rings.

"We know you're trying to figure out what's going on… but do to our mistake we have to element your group… or at least delay it just enough for our master to devour the two worlds." Said the Gatekeeper taking off one of her rings as well.

"Wait… then Discord was telling the truth?" asked Ran.

However before either one of them could react the Gatekeeper threw the ring at Zoro, while the Key Master threw his at Zoro. The rings expanded and went around their necks like collars when they did their eyes turned completely red.

"Two down…" said the Key Master.

"17 to go." Said the Gate Keeper.

The two under their control headed right back to the Guild Hall.

"This is going to be so much fun." Laughed the Gate Keeper.

Inside the guildhall they were mind their own business.

That was when the wall suddenly was sliced open.

"What the hell Zoro!" yelled Franky, "Me and Soos already fixed it!"

the brainwashed Zoro and Ran just stood there.

"Is something wrong?" asked Twilight.

That was when Zoro swiped his words cutting the bar in half.

"Okay what the hell moss head!" yelled Sanji.

"Wait… something's wrong." Said Mirajane.

That was when they noticed their eyes.

"Kit… their not themselves…" said Kyubi.

"Be on your toes Fu!" said Chomei.

"So you noticed." Said the Key Master as he and the Gate Keeper walked in.

"I guess we have to speed things up!" said the Gate Keeper who tossed another of her rings at Ryoga.

"Oh yeah!" said Key Master tossing one of his rings at Sasuke.

Ryoga grabbed his umbrella and tried to attack Fluttershy but Ranma managed out block it.

"Okay what ever you're doing really got him good. Because I know for a fact Ryoga would never hurt Fluttershy." Said Ranma.

"You got that right! There's no way you can reach them!" said the Key Master taking of another of his rings and tossing it at Elfman.

His eyes turned red and turned into a monster.

"You can turn them into monsters too!" yelled Luffy.

"No that's just his magic." Pointed out Happy.

"Oh never mind…" said Luffy.

Lisanna who was nearby was frozen in shock having some flashbacks of something that happened in the past.

He was about to strike her, however Natsu pulled her out of the way in time.

That was when the gatekeeper tossed her ring at Applejack.

"Applejack no!" cried out Blossom.

She aimed an attack at Akane who pulled out a bamboo sword from somewhere and blocked.

Sakura decided to try to attack the Gatekeeper from behind but she managed to toss the ring at her putting her under as well.

"You almost got me… oh well…" said the Gate Keeper.

Sakura was about to attack the floor when Diana let her turn to stat field and used her magic to freeze everyone that was being controlled at well as the Gate Keeper and the Key Master.

"I can't hold them for long!" said Diana, "Everyone who don't think they can fight or depend them please leave now."

"Kids come on!" called out Stan.

"Wendy were should go as well." Said Carla.

"Okay…" said Marvelous.

"I can't do much so I should go as well." Sighed Ino.

"I'll help protect you." Said Hinata.

"I'll go too." Said Akane.

"Lisanna… you should go too." Said Mirajane.

Lisanna nodded realizing she would probably freezer up again.

"Come on." Said Fluttershy quickly putting on clothes and turning to her human form.

"What about Rainbow Dash!" said Haruka.

"And Applejack." Said Blossom.

"Go now!" yelled Diana.

The group left as fast.

Thankfully said group was gone right when the Gatekeeper and the Key Master broke free.

"Time for the Combination Ring!" said Gate Keeper.

"Right!" said the Key Master.

Both of them grabbed their thumb rings and tossed them at Makarov.

"No… gramps…" muttered Laxus.

Makarov grew giant sized..

"Whoa! They can turn people into giants too!" yelled Luffy.

"No… that's just his magic again." Said Happy.

However in everyone's shock they managed to grab two more regular rings, the Gate Keeper got Wendy while the Key Master got Franky.

Franky opened his arm up and shot some of them.

This opened up the chance for the Key Master and Gate Keeper to use more of their rings. This time of Belle (For the Key Master) and Shampoo (for the Gate Keeper)

Naruto created many clones of himself.

"Great… we can hit him or else we'll end up wasting them." Muttered the Gate Keeper.

"Just aim for some else like this!" said the Key Master who managed to hit Soos.

"Good point." Said the Gate Keeper getting Cana.

Usopp was running from the brainwashed Wendy screaming. However Chopper saved him by tackling her.

However this left him open from a shot from the Key Master.

While Isaribi got hit by the Gate Keeper.

Sanji was fighting with Zoro.

"Come on snap out of it Moss Head!" yelled Sanji.

Ukyo threw a spatula at Zoro.

"Thanks Ucchan!" said Sanji.

"Don't call me! Me that!" yelled Ukyo.

Unfortunately that was when the Key Master hit her with his ring.

She was about to strike Sanji but she was suddenly hit by Pinkie's party cannon.

"I really hope you don't get brainwashed too." Sighed Sanji.

"Don't worry the Gate Keeper just ran out of ammo when she got Gajeel!" said Pinkie.

Sanji noticed that indeed Gajeel was fighting Panther Lily.

Indeed the Gate Keeper noticed this too.

"Damn it! I was hoping to that one girl who did that thing to my arm!" cursed the Gate Keeper.

"I'll go after if you want." Said the Key Master.

A Naruto clone heard this plan and his eyes winded.

"Perfect and get the ones who fled as well." Said The Gate Keeper.

Naruto tried to attack the Key Master but the Gate Keeper punched him before he could.

And the real Naruto got the information.

"No! They're going to go after Hinata"! he yelled out.

Before anyone could react the Key Master Fled, with the ones he brainwashed acting as a barrier for his escape.

Naruto created many clones to fight them off.

And the real him thankfully got passed them.

"If you get hit there's a chance." Said Kyubi.

"I know…" thought Naruto who smirked.

The group was fleeing.

"Where are we going anyways?" asked Ino.

"Isn't it obvious the Mystery Shack or the Dojo or whatever…" muttered Stan.

However there was an explosion that sent the explosion flying.

"It's a shame that my partner wasn't able to get to you… but apparently she had her eye out on you." Said the Key Master looking right at Hinata.

Hinata paled.

"Isn't she…" said Akane.

"One of our stronger members… kinds of…' said Ino.

The Key Master prepared his final ring and tossed it at Hinata.

"Hinata!" yelled Naruto.

He got in the way of the ring.

"Isn't he…" said Akane.

"One of the monsters… yeah…" said Ino.

Back at the Guild it was in total ruins, thanks to Markarov, Elfman and a Wooden Mecha that Soos created.

The brainwashed Belle was fighting Kiba and Akamaru.

"Okay! Seriously! How is she kicking my butt!" yelled Kiba dosing her attacks.

"She learned marital art before she trained here…" said Twilight creating a shield from Ryoga.

"Oh come on!" yelled Kiba.

The Gate Keeper stood there watching and managed to get one of her memories from her host.

"Interesting… "she said with an evil smile.

She gave brainwashed Wendy got the instructions to turn Ran to her pony form and poured Warm Water on her.

Almost everyone noticed this.

"Okay… things just got worse…" said Twilight as Rainbow Dash began to fly into the Sky.

Back with the group that was fleeing.

Naruto looked at the group but kept his eyes closed.

Akane stepped forward.

"I'll fight him." Said Akane.

"Take care of them." The Key Master.

The brainwashed Naruto rush forward. Akane stood ready to fight, none of the others fled.

Naruto made the first move…

A move that none of them expected…

Not at all…

Especially a move against Akane.

Naruto had grabbed her breasts.

Everything became deathly silent as Akane's anger became quite visible…

Next Time: Thankfully Naruto's not under the Key Master control... but he's not himself either... can the possessed Naruto defeat the Key Master... then again... thanks to Akane that should be asked. Meanwhile everyone else must figure out a way to stop Rainbow Dash from gaining speed... Twilight has a plan... but it's not good. What will happen? Find out next time! 


	13. Powers Hidden in Darkness

Chapter 13: Powers Hidden in Darkness

Everything was deathly silent. Akane could be described in one word with in all caps: PISSED.

She punched Naruto away to the extent he landed with a thud nearby.

The Key Master stared at Naruto's body just laying there. Then at Akane.

"I wasn't…" said the Key Master meekly while sweating.

Akane readied her bamboo sword and began to beat him up.

The Key Master started to cry, "Why did I choose this body?" he thought.

Everyone watching flinched as Akane began her beat down.

"Hey Hinata." Whispered Ino, "Doesn't this feel familiar?"

Hinata blinked and then remembered the exact same thing that happened before.

Back at the ruins of the Guild Hall.

The brainwashed Isaribi was fighting Juvia.

She shot water was at Juvia.

"Sorry, but you made a mistake." Said Juvia as her body turned to water.

With Twilight she dodged a lighting attack from Cana.

She looked p and saw the possessed Rainbow Dash whop was flying.

"This is bad." Said Twilight.

"Don't worry I got her!" said Natsu who was being carried by Happy.

However Rainbow Dash quickly tackled him or rather tackled Happy.

The two crashed into the ground.

""You okay buddy?" asked Natsu.

"I'm fine." Said Happy.

Twilight looked up at Rainbow Dash.

"If Rainbow Dash builds enough speed…" said Twilight, "Then it's all over…"

Back with the other group they watched as Akane beat up the poor Key Master.

"I can't belie I'm saying this but…" said Dipper, "I don't think Robbie deserves this."

The group all cringed at what Akane did.

"Akane just has some issues with men…" said Chiyo.

"If you say so…" said Stan.

However not everyone was watching the beat down.

Ino looked at Naruto's body which as still laying down.

She raised her leg and about to kick him but suddenly he got up before she could do so.

Everyone watching this noticed Naruto. However none of them were expecting the conversation.

"Did you really have to do that again?" asked Ino.

"What? Everybody loves a call back." Said Naruto with a shrug.

Akane had stopped beating up the Key Master seeing Naruto up.

"Sweet Relief!" cried the Key Master.

But the Key Master noticed Naruto.

"Sorry for the grab, but he's mine now." Said Naruto.

"Seriously!" yelled Akane, "How can you…"

Before Akane could continue yelling at him Naruto ripped the ring off his neck.

Everyone was shocked, even the Key Master.

""I'm getting a lot of stares… so you think it's a good ideas for your girlfriend to give to explain." Said Naruto.

Inside of Naruto, the Naruto was sitting looking at the screen to the outside world.

"Fine…" sighed Naruto, "It's not like I have much a choice… they'll just wonder what's going on."

"Hey! Kit's okay if you explaining things.' Said Naruto… or rather the Kyubi Possessed Naruto.

Back with the bigger fight, Diana, Cologne, Gildarts and Jellal were fighting the brainwashed Markarov.

Diana noticed Rainbow Dash just flying around. She quickly realized the same thing Twilight did.

"Oh no…" she said.

However she had to dodge an attack from Markarov.

"This is not good." Said Diana

She took a breath.

"WE MUST STOP RAINBOW DASH FROM GAINING FULL SPEED! IF YOU ARE ABLE TO FIND A WAY TO STOP HER!" she yelled out.

"Okay seriously! What the hell!" yelled Kiba, "That was too loud!"

"Oh I have an idea! Water magic!" said Pinkie Pie, "We need a lot of water and fast! And someone splash me!"

"What good would that do?" asked Gray.

"You mean the water part or the splashing me part?" asked Pinkie, "Your need to be clear."

"The water part." Said Gray.

"You know the super powers that the elements f harmony give us! It gives me water powers!" said Pinkie.

The Gatekeeper watched from the sidelines.

"If only it was that easy." Thought the Gatekeeper with a smirk.

Thankfully Juvia was still fighting Isaribi, which was under her control.

Back with the other group the Key Master got up, everyone was in shock, however they watched at his injuries began to heal.

"So you gave your body a healing factor… considering what I've done to mine I can't really blame you." Said the Kyubi Possessed Naruto.

"Excuse me!" yelled Akane.

"Hey! I already said this is now my fight!" yelled the Kyubi possessed Naruto glaring at her.

She looked at his eyes and was shocked.

The others saw his eyes as well.

"His eyes." Said Dipper looking like he was going to freak out.

Hinata put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine." Said Hinata.

"But!" said Dipper.

"from the sounds of it, it's not like Bill." Pointed out Mabel.

"Naruto has a demon sealed inside of him." said Hinata.

They all looked at Hinata like she was crazy.

"Excuse me?" asked Blossom who was the first top speaks.

"A demon fox was sealed inside of Naruto when he was a baby." Said Hinata.

They were shocked.

"Wait… are you serious?" asked Dipper.

Hinata nodded.

"This isn't the first time it took over Naruto's body." Said Ino.

"He's not a threat… don't worry he's on our side." Said Hinata.

We have to dealt with him multiple times now." Said Ino.

"What did he pulls that breast grabbing trick before?" asked Stan.

Hinata blushed not saying anything.

"He's a pervert." Said Ino.

Nearby the two possessed fighters looked at each other. The Kyubi Possessed Naruto going into half demon mode.

"So you're possessed too." said the Key Master.

"I am." Said the Kyubi Possessed Naruto, 'But honestly you're just a baby."

"What do you mean?" asked the Key Master.

That was when he got a look at the Kyubi Possessed Naruto… and got a feeling. A feeling that he was looking at something far older and far stronger than himself.

"Well at least I've compelled my mission." Said the Key Master.

That was when the Kyubi Possessed Naruto punched him very, very hard sending him flying.

Meanwhile Juvia decided to at least try to splash Pinkie. However Isaribi began to fight even harder.

"All right!" said Levy noticing that Pinkie needed help and Juvia was busy.

However before she used her spell, Sakura showed up looking for a fight.

"Solid Script Guard!" she called creating a shield, however Sakura tried to punch word Guard, which seemed to be cracking.

"This isn't good." Thought Levy.

"Hey Natsu!" yelled Gray.

"Right!" said Natsu.

As Natsu ran towards him however he ran into a hole that was in the ground.

Applejack who was about to fight Gray saw this.

"What the!" the heard Natsu.

"Natsu!" they heard Lucy.

"We're trying to rest down here!" they heard Usopp yell.

"Seriously! This is the muddle of the battle field!" Natsu yelled.

"Does it matter?" asked Lucy.

"Punishment time Princess?" asked an unknown voice.

"NOW'S NOT THE TIME!" yelled Lucy.

Both Gray and Applejack (even if she was pretty much a brainwashed zombie at this point) sweat dropped.

Back with the Key Master and the Kyubi Possessed Naruto's fight. The Kyubi Possessed Naruto kept punching and punching, if one were to look at it there were slight sparks of purple coming from the fight.

The Key Master looked at the Kyubi Possessed Naruto.

"This will be easy." Said the Key Master.

However his wounds were healing.

"What did you do!" yelled the Key Master.

"With those punches I sent of my Chi into your body, I figured that it would be enough to prevent you form healing." Said the Kyubi Possessed Naruto.

"Why you…" said the Key Master going into punch.

However the Kyubi Possessed Naruto caught the punch.

"You know… I think it's time to get less serious." Said the Kyubi Possessed Naruto.

The Key Master blinked.

"Wait did you just say "Less Serious"?" asked the Key Master.

"Purple Nurple!" yelled the Kyubi Possessed.

The Key Master Screamed.

While the Key Master was distracted.

"Atomic Wedggie!" said the Kyubi.

Not to far away the group heard this.

"Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself!" they heard the Kyubi Possessed.

"Naruto spent his childhood hated by almost everyone in town… expect for a few people." Explained Hinata.

"Why?" asked Blossom.

"Yeah he sounds pretty goofy." Said Haruka.

"He destroyed the town before he sealed inside of Naruto." Sighed Hinata.

"Oh…" said all three girls.

"Pink belly! Pink belly! Pink belly! Pink Belly!" they heard Kyubi Possessed Naruto.

"Why are doing this!" they heard the Key Master yell.

"Because I'm feeling guilty beating you up like that I and figured you should get some pain your body actually detersives!" yelled the Kyubi Possessed Naruto.

Meanwhile in the Pocket Dimension.

"I will get my revenge for this!" yelled Blackbeard.

"Ha! Try finding us!" laughed Bill before Blackbeard vanished.

Discord took out a remote.

"Let's see what's going on with the ones trying to save the day." Said Discord.

A screen appeared showing the various fights.

Both of them looked at each other from the corner of their eyes.

"Bill…" said Discord.

"Yes… "replied Bill.

"Do you think this could be our fault?" asked Discord.

"More than likely." Said Bill.

They both stared at the screen before pulling up popcorn from who knows where.

Back up in the air of the main fight, Fu, Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow were all ready to fight Rainbow Dash.

"All right! It's four against one!" said Fu, "There no way you can make us loose!"

That was when she began to fly in a circle around them, creating a tornado.

Twilight looked at this and sighed. She decided to jump into the resting hole which was a large tunnel inside were Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Usopp, Gaara and a pink haired Maid.

"Nothing's working water wise." She sighed.

"You got to be kidding." Said Natsu.

"Also I have multiple questions about right now…" said Twilight, "Name about thus tunnel…"

"Twilight, meet Virgo… one of my spirits." Said Lucy.

The maid named Virgo nodded.

"Wait why aren't you fighting Gaara?" asked Twilight.

"I have my reasons." Said Gaara.

"You don't want to know them." Said Usopp.

Gaara shot a glare at Usopp.

Twilight sighed.

"I have an idea to keep Rainbow Dash occupied…" said Twilight, "But I don't know if it's a good idea."

"Come on… how bad could it be." Said Natsu.

Twilight sighed, she magically grabbed Happy and teleported away.

"What." Said Natsu.

"Something tells me we should see what the plan is." Said Lucy.

They all climbed back to the surface.

Twilight teleported to where Ranma was.

"Twilight." Said Ranma.

"Ranma… I'm sorry…" said Twilight, "But it's our only option left of distracting Rainbow Dash."

Ranma noticed Happy.

"Oh no…" he said slowly backing away.

"I'm sorry!" cried Twilight again.

She forced Happy into Ranma's face.

"Okay! What are you doing! Yelled Happy, "This is really weird!"

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" cried Ranma.

However that was when Ranma suddenly yowled like a cat.

Almost everyone froze when Ranma took a cat like Stance.

"Okay! What just happened?" asked Luffy who was near Gray still trying to fight off Applejack.

"Don't ask me!" said Gray.

Cologne and Diana both sighed as they fought.

"I hate to say this… but Twilight Sparkle might have the right idea." Said Diana.

"I do agree." Sighed Cologne, "Using the cat fist… we can only hope that he'll want to fight Rainbow Dash."

Back with the possessed fight, the Kyubi Possessed Naruto stopped giving he Key Master the pink belly.

"I guess I have to take thing seriously again." Said the Kyubi Possessed Naruto.

He picked up the Key Master by the collar.

"What do we do remove the control!" yelled Kyubi Possessed Naruto.

The Key Master laughed, "You have to drive us form our bodies. But there's a small catch. One of them won't be freed even if you get rid of both of us." Said the Key Master, "Even so, do you want to take that chance to have us find another body?"

"I heard you saying about how you already served purpose." Said the Kyubi Possessed Naruto, "And something tells me, that you wouldn't need a new host."

The Key Master gritted his teeth.

"So I better take things up to 11 then!" said the Kyubi Possessed Naruto.

Back with the main fight, the Cat Fist Induced Ranma saw Rainbow Dash and looked like he wanted to fight her… or leapt grab her from the air.

And he jumped into the air like a cat trying to grab a bird.

Inside of a sheik that Twilight created she and Happy watched.

"Okay Why is he acting like a cat!" said Happy, "Wait… is this the bad thing that Fluttershy mentioned when he gets too scared?"

"It is…" said Twilight, "When Ranma was young his father sent him into a pit of starving cats while covered in fish sausage to learn a martial arts known at the Cat Fist. It made him scared of cats but as a coping mechanism. He starts acting like a cat himself."

"Okay… that was seriously messed up!" said Happy.

Ryoga who trying not bash in the shied was suddenly punched by Luffy.

"Wait Ranma's dad did that?" asked Luffy who apparently heard that part of the conversation.

"He did." said Twilight.

Luffy began to think about something.

"Okay…" said Twilight with a sweat drop.

In the air the two still fought but it looked like Ranma was having the upper hand with him clawing the air and leaving claw arks in the wake.

Back with the Kyubi Possessed Naruto he began to charge up a Half Demon Rasengan.

"I shouldn't do this considering your body…" said the Kyubi Possessed Naruto, "But desperate times calls for Desperate Measures!"

He slammed into the Key Master's gut who screamed in pain.

The Key Master laughed.

"Well I can't use this body any more… but remember there will still be one that's being controlled by a higher power." Laughed the Key Master.

A red mist left Robbie's body meaning the Key Master was no more.

The Kyubi Possessed Naruto picked up his body.

"Those two can heal you up, I'm sure of it." Said the Kyubi Possessed Naruto.

Back at the main battlefield, Sasuke, Elfman, Belle, Franky, Chopper, Soos, Ukyo and Rainbow Dash all suddenly collapsed from the fighting and the rings around their necks dissolved.

The Gatekeeper gasped.

"No! It can't be!" cried the Gatekeeper, "He lost!"

"All right! That means!" said Pinkie.

"We don't have to worry about Rainbow Dash, but we still have to deal with Ranma… and the other half of them." Said Kiba with a face palm.

Wit the group that ride to fled the Kyubi Possessed Naruto duped Robbie's body with them.

"Here!." Said the Kyubi Possessed Naruto, "I beat him up really badly. But I still have to get the Gatekeeper so I'm still in control of the body."

"Seriously! You just dump him like that!" yelled Akane.

An awkward silence filled the air (Or rather a beat).

"Oh you're just angry that you're smaller than Miss Valentine!" said the Kyubi Possessed Naruto.

Akane was about to strike him. But Chiyo and Lisanna got in-between the two.

"Okay… okay calm down, we can work this out." Said Lisanna.

"Now's not the time for this." Said Chiyo.

"Fine…" muttered Akane, "But you'll pay for this."

"Unlikely! Naruto's innocent in all this!" laughed the Kyubi Possessed Naruto who then ran off to continue the fight.

"Fluttershy I need your help." Said Marvelous, "It doesn't seem to be working with my magic. "

"Okay…" said Chiyo taking out the element of Kindness.

Indeed the fight would still go on with Kyubi knowing how to stop brainwashed people.

However little did he know was that he was going to make things worse…

Next Time: The Kyubi Possessed Naruto and the Gatekeeper will fight. Who will come out on top... then again that's an easy answer. Meanwhile those who weren't fight have to figure out a way to clam down the cat like Ranma... will Happy's idea work? Also Fluttershy and Marvelous discover something while trying to heal Robbie. What will happen? Find out next time! 


	14. Demonic Taint

Chapter 14: Demonic Taint

The fights were somewhat calmed down. Those that were fighting the brainwashed were carrying them to the safe zone.

Nami helped make sure Ukyo was in the sage zone.

"Wait a second…" said Pinkie, "Don't' you have water powers too."

"I wouldn't say that." Said Nami.

"What were you doing during the fight?" asked Usopp.

"I was helping with fighting." Said Nami, "And I know you were hiding,"

"She's got a point with that." Said Kiba as he got Belle into the safe.

"Hey!" yelled Usopp.

"You know that I think about it, it's been a crazy fight so it's under stable if she forgot that you had water powers." Said Pinkie, "Though kind of sad due to the fact that it's supposed to be about your 10th anniversary."

"What." Said Nami.

"It's just Pinkie being Pinkie." Sighed Erza as she and Mirajane as they brought in the unconscious Elfman.

Everyone else who was conscious just shrugged.

"Can I have some help with Soos! This is quite backbreaking labor!" called out Brook, "Skill joke"

Erza went to help him.

Once Soos was with the theory others they heard Ranma yowling.

"Someone has to deal with him." said Natsu.

"Fluttershy usually calms him down but she's not here." Said Pinkie.

That was when those that were under the Key Master's control began to wake up.

"What happened?" asked Elfman.

"My head is killing me." Muttered Sasuke.

"Great… let me guess you had to fight us." Said Rainbow Dash, "And great! They made me transform back during the fight."

"Is everyone free?" asked Chopper.

"No only those who were controlled by the Key Master are freed." Said Nami.

"Also Twilight did something weird to Ranma." Said Natsu.

"What do you mean weird?" asked Ukyo.

That was when they heard Ranma yowling.

"Oh no…" sighed Belle.

"What happened to him." said Franky.

"She rubbed happy in face until he went crazy." Said Natsu.

"Why would she even do that?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"So you wouldn't use the Sonic Rainboom again or worse." Answered Erza.

"How do we calm him down?" asked Lucy.

"Fluttershy can do it." Said Rainbow Dash.

"She was part of a group that fled the fighting." Said Nami, "The Key master went after them, but Naruto went to stop him."

"Someone beat the Key Master, but we don't know who." Said Erza.

At the same time the Gatekeeper was considered.

"Who could defeat him…" she thought, "Even with all the abilities they have, there is nothing that can defeat us…"

"LEEROY JENKINS!" yelled the Kyubi Possessed Naruto showing up and punching the Gatekeeper so hard she went flying.

Those that were recovering all poke their heads out and were surprised.

"Okay… that just happened." Said Rainbow Dash.

The Gatekeeper got up and glared at the Kyubi Possessed Naruto.

"You're the one who defeated him, weren't you?" asked the Gatekeeper.

"I was." Said the Kyubi Possessed Naruto.

"How did you do it?" asked the Gatekeeper.

"Do you honestly want to know?" asked the Kyubi Possessed Naruto.

The Gatekeeper glared at him.

That was when the Gatekeeper saw the image of Kyubi and paled.

"What are you?" asked the Gatekeeper.

"Something far more older and powerful than you are." He said punching her once again.

Luffy jumped over.

"Hey you need help?" asked Luffy.

The Kyubi Possessed Naruto looked at him.

"I got this." He said.

Luffy looked at his half-brother's eyes and nodding knowing what was going on.

Nearby those near the tunnel watched the fight. Mirajane was getting a feeling from the fight.

"What's wrong?" asked Elfman.

"There's something off about Naruto." Said Mirajane, "I can't put my finger on it though…"

Meanwhile with Bill and Discord they continued to watch the fight.

"Huh… that's interesting." Said Bill.

"What?" asked Discord.

"Notice something about one of the rings?" asked Bill.

Discord went up the various fights and took out a magnifying glasses and looked at all of the remaining rings.

"Huh…" said Discord.

"If both of them falls then…" said Bill.

"I'm sure good ol' Kyubi will handle it." Said Discord.

"Wait you want bunny-cat to handle it?" asked Bill, "Bad idea."

Discord glared at Bill.

"Oh right… you hate that show." Said Bill.

"I'd rather not go into it." Muttered Discord.

With Twilight and Happy were still behind a barrier, Happy looked at Ranma who was still going on a cat fist rampage.

That was when he had an idea to help Ranma.

"Twilight! Do you think you think you can get me out of here! I have an idea to stop Ranma." Said Happy.

"I don't know if I can unless someone helps us!" said Twilight.

"Oh man! This is bad!" yelled Happy.

Meanwhile the Kyubi Possessed Naruto continued to the fight the Gatekeeper.

He took a break giving her a time to heal.

"You can't be met me that easily." Mocked the Gatekeeper.

She tried to heal her wounds, but it wasn't working.

"You… you…" aid the Gatekeeper.

"Prevented you from healing… you got that right." Said the Kyubi Possessed Naruto.

"What are you?" asked the Gatekeeper.

"I told you I'm something far more older and more powerful than you." Said the Kyubi Possessed Naruto.

He kicked her away.

"I can't win against him…" thought the Gatekeeper.

Meanwhile Natsu was ready to fight again.

Right when Natsu left to fight the Cat Fist crazed Ranma began to attack them.

Ukyo blocked with her spatula.

"How do we stop him again?" asked Lucy.

"Fluttershy!" aid Rainbow Dash.

"She's not here." Pointed out Pinkie.

Meanwhile the brainwashed Ryoga continued to attack Twilight Barrier.

That was when Natsu showed up and punched him in face.

"I got this!" said Natsu.

Twilight nodded and dropped the shield, Happy flew away to enact his plan.

Meanwhile with the group that fled, Marvelous and Chiyo were having a hard time healing Robbie.

"I don't know what's wrong!" cried Chiyo.

"I think I know what's wrong." Said Marvelous, "I've seen something like this before."

"You have?" asked Dipper.

"Right before we arrived in Gravity Falls." Said Marvelous.

"That mess." Muttered Stan.

"Yes… that mess." Said Marvelous, "I don't know the whole story, but Natsu got hit with a strange spell, but thankfully his scarf took the brunt of it becoming black. He then got into a different fight and I tried to heal his wounds but the courtroom of the scarf was preventing me."

"So you're saying." Said Ino.

"The demonic energy in the wounds are preventing us from healing them." She explained.

"If he defeat her…" said Hinata.

"She'll be in the same state." Said Marvelous.

Back with the group getting attacked by Ranma.

"Hey!" yelled Happy.

The crazed Ranma turned to happy.

He was holding a fish.

Ranma went over and sniffed the fish.

"Go ahead, it's my personal favorite!" said Happy.

And so the cat crazed Ranma began to eat the fish.

Those that were being attacked stared at this.

"Really?" asked Franky.

"It worked though…" said Erza.

"Seemed obvious in hindsight." Sighed Ukyo.

"No kidding." Said Rainbow Dash.

Back with the fight between the Gatekeeper and the Kyubi Possessed Naruto.

"Time to finish this!" yelled the Kyubi Possessed Naruto.

He once again used the Rasengan on her sending her flying.

When she landed she started laughing.

"You have less than 24 hours." She said.

"What?" asked the Kyubi Possessed Naruto.

Inside his mind Naruto was listening in as well.

"24 hours until my creator begins his feast." Said the Gatekeeper, "Can you survive long enough… especially once I fall the creator will take control of the last one. And it's clear it is far more older and powerful than even you."

The Kyubi Possessed Naruto didn't say anything as the Gate Keeper collapsed and a red mist escaped from her body, retuning her to being Azusa.

That was when Zoro, Sakura, Isaribi, Shampoo, Ryoga, Applejack, Cana, Gajeel and Wendy all collapsed. And when they did the rings all disappeared.

"Yes! We did!" cheered Luffy.

"We?" asked the Kyubi Possessed Naruto.

However Makarov suddenly yelled as he got even bigger.

Those fighting him were flung away.

His eyes were glowing even brighter red than before.

"How is he still under control!" yelled Twilight, "You defeated both of them…"

"They're the thing trying to eat everything is controlling him now." Pointed out the Kyubi Possessed Naruto, "She just explained everything…"

Even the group what fled saw how he suddenly grew.

"This is really bad." Said Lisanna.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Said Dipper.

Back with the group.

"Hey Star-Butt!" said the Kyubi Possessed Naruto, "You're smart."

"What did you call me!" yelled Twilight.

"Time me." Said the Kyubi-Possessed Naruto, "Let's see if I can beat him in three minutes."

He took out a rumble ball and smirked. This fight was just about get more interesting.

Next Time: The Kyubi Possessed Naruto must face off against the Possessed Makarov in a gigantic battle. Will he be able to snap him out of it before the time limit it is up? Find out next time!


	15. Giant Battle

Chapter 15: Giant Battle

Inside of the seal the real Naruto sighed.

"You seriously still want to be in control?" asked Naruto.

"You want to fight the giant wizard who seems absurdly powerful?" asked Kyubi, "Who mind is being controlled by the thing that wants to devour two whole universes, both of which I think has alien life."

Naruto sighed.

"Okay you might have a point." Said Naruto.

"Oh yeah I have a point!" said Kyubi.

Naruto sighed.

"Don't worry kit it will be fine." Said Kyubi.

Naruto just once again sighed.

Back outside of the mind, Twilight was glaring at the Kyubi Possessed Naruto.

"What do you mean time you?" asked Twilight.

"This thing lasts 3 minutes." Said the Kyubi Possessed Naruto, "And he's being controlled by the thing trying to eat the worlds… so just tell me when three minutes are up."

Twilight looked at the Kyubi Possessed Naruto's eyes and realized that Naruto wasn't in control.

"Who are you!" she demanded.

However before the two could get into a fight, Luffy stopped her.

"It's fine." Said Luffy.

"What." Said Twilight.

"This isn't the first time this happened." Admitted Luffy.

"Really?" asked Twilight.

Luffy nodded.

"Okay just warn me when three minutes are up." Said the Kyubi Possessed Naruto.

The Kyubi Possessed Naruto put the Rumble Ball in his mouth and immediately turned giant sized to fight the giant sized Makarov.

All though out the combined town. Everyone noticed the giant demonic fox and the giant wizard look at each other ready to fight.

The Kyubi Possessed Naruto pushed the brainwashed Makarov far from where the area where the Guild Hall once stood thankfully to an area that was pretty much empty.

'He's pushing the fight away from here." Said Robin.

"Hey! We should bring everyone together!" called out Chopper remembering how he was when he woke up.

Everyone got together bring the unconscious together as well…. Expect for Franky for some reason.

Elfman was about to say something.

"A group left for their own protection or to protect the others." said Erza.

"Unfortunately our healers were part of that group." Sighed Diana.

"Great, because Naruto really did a number on Azusa." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Speaking of which… what's wrong with Naruto." Said Twilight, "I know he's not in control right now."

"He's possessed again isn't he?" asked Nami.

"Yeah. "said Luffy.

"They were going after Hinata, probably took the hit for her." Said Kiba.

"Wait… did you just say again" said Gray.

"Like it's a regular occurrence?" asked Ukyo.

"It's not that often… but it happens." Said Luffy.

That was when those that were controlled by the Gatekeeper began to wake up.

"What happened?" asked Wendy.

They noticed the Kyubi Possessed Naruto and the Gigantic Makarov getting into their fight.

"What we miss?" asked Shampoo.

"Apparently Naruto's possessed and it's not the first time this happened." Said Lucy face palming.

Cat Fist Ranma still happily ate his fish.

"Also Ranma went crazy and thinks he's a cat." Said Natsu.

"It was Twilight's doing." Said Rainbow Dash.

Shampoo, Ryoga and Applejack all looked at Twilight.

"It was to stop Rainbow Dahs from doing the Sonic Rainboom or worse…" said Twilight.

Meanwhile he Kyubi Possessed Naruto tackled the, the possessed Makarov punched him.

"I'd make a commitment but you don't seem like the talking type." Said the Kyubi Possessed Naruto.

He got a feeling from the Possessed Makarov, as if saying "You're but a child… you don't understand."

The Possessed Makarov punched the Kyubi Possessed Naruto.

However the Kyubi Possessed Naruto managed to catch the punched with his tails.

"You might be far older and more powerful than I am… but you clear suck controlling you meat sack." Said the Kyubi Possessed Naruto.

"Hey have you been keeping track of time?" thought Kyubi.

"I don't have a clock in here!" yelled Naruto.

"I'm sure it's still over 2 minutes." Responded Kyubi.

On the other outside the Kyubi Possessed Naruto once again slammed the gigantic Makarov away.

However it was clear that the Possessed Makarov were healing from the wounds.

"I guess you realized that the healing should be in your little meat puppet too." Muttered the Kyubi Possessed Naruto.

He swiped at him using his Chi, ensuring that it wouldn't be healed.

The Possessed Makarov glared at him.

"Oh what… sad to see it doesn't work?" asked the Kyubi Possessed Naruto.

With the group that fled they watched the fight unfold.

"This is bad." Said Dipper noticing the last move, "Oh man, oh man, oh man…"

"Come on Dipper it's not that bad." Said Mabel, "Grandpa Macky is one of the strongest wizards there are! HE can handle this when he comes to."

"It's not that!" said Dipper.

"Then what's the problem…" said Ino.

Dipper explained the problem to them.

Everyone was shocked.

"Oh no…" whispered Hinata.

"Yeah… that is something to freak out about." muttered Stan.

Back with those watching they finished the explanation about Ranma because the whole cat thing was far stranger than Naruto's.

Most of the Straw Hats looked at Luffy however.

"Why you look at Luffy?" asked Shampoo.

"You don't want to know." Said Sasuke.

"But what about Naruto?" asked Twilight.

"Whatever is controlling seems to be tied to Naruto's body." Said Bickslow who had his visor off, "And whatever those ties are…"

"It's been in Naruto a long time." Said Gaara.

Bickslow was surprised and looked at him and paled a little.

"I think Naruto should explain." Said Gaara.

It would be better that way…" said Fu, "Trust us on it."

Bickslow put his visor back on and realized it whatever is going on was big.

"Why?" asked Twilight.

"I don't think you should pry." Said Mirajane.

"What?" asked Twilight.

"Whatever is going on… he should explain it." Said Mirajane.

Fu and Gaara looked at Mirajane surprised.

"Thanks." Said Fu.

The Kyubi Possessed Naruto meanwhile continued his assault.

"Poor little whatever you are… I've had plenty of practice but you on the other hand… you can't control your meat sack very well." Said the Kyubi Possessed Naruto.

"You keep using that phrase." Said Naruto.

"It just seems to fit." Resounded Kyubi.

That was when the Possessed Markarov sent of a strange bema of light at the Kyubi Possessed Naruto.

"Okay… it seems like you're getting used to the magic… that… that was a stupid taunt." Said the Kyubi Possessed Naruto.

Back on the ground…

"How long has it been since Naruto took the rumble ball?" asked Chopper.

"Rumble Ball?" asked Twilight.

"It's a pill I created that lets a Devil Fruit user change into more forms." Explained Chopper.

"Wait… so the whole giant thing has nothing to with his possession." Said Applejack.

"No just a pill I gave him." said Chopper.

"About a minute and a half, why?" asked Twilight.

"It lasts for three minutes." Said Chopper.

"Can't he just take another one?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"No… he can't. It's very dangerous." Said Chopper.

"Let's hope that he can figure out a way to snap gramps out of it." Said Natsu.

The others nodded.

In the pocket dimension, Discord and Bill continued to watch.

"So… we're going to lose aren't we?" asked Bill.

"No…" said Discord, "There is another…"

Bill looked at Discord.

"No really, there's a backup… hopefully they're figure it out." Said Discord.

"And how did you know?" asked Bill.

"I enjoy messing with the anime club… trust me." Said Discord.

Back with the fight it continued… The Kyubi Possessed Naruto dodging the light attacks from the Possessed Markarov.

"Maybe its time to finish it after all." Said the Kyubi Possessed Naruto, "Oh and Naruto sorry for the indigestion. …"

"Oh not again." Said Naruto.

"Ingestion is a small price to pay for saving the world." Responded Kyubi, "Multiple actually…"

"Fine…" muttered Naruto.

Bubbles emerged from the Kyubi Possessed Naruto's body. It all began to condense into one bubble, which the Kyubi Possessed Naruto swallowed.

The Possessed Markarov glared the Kyubi possessed Naruto while also being confused.

The Kyubi Possessed Naruto's stomach seemed to explode and he got a beam from his mouth, purposely not aiming for Markarov by missing just enough to cause harm.

The beam also hit the barrier but strangely it absorbed the blast than sending it back.

The possessed Makarov while injured seemed to laugh a little, even if it was in pain.

"I know what you're laughing but I take it ahs nothing to with your emit sack." Said the Kyubi Possessed.

The Possessed Makarov's smile said something… something along the lines of "Thanks for the little snack."

"Great." Muttered the Kyubi Possessed Naruto, "Either way time to end it!"

He grabbed the ring from Makarov's neck pouring his chi into it and used it to rip off the ring causing it to disintegrate and freeing Makarov.

He shrank down from his normal size thankfully when he did he didn't have a bit drop.

The Kyubi Possessed Naruto also shrunk down and went back to human form and jumped where to where Markarov was.

"Time to give back control!" said the Kyubi possessed Naruto.

He closed his eyes and when he opened them they were back to normal blue.

He then groaned.

"Stupid attack and indigestion." Muttered Naruto.

"Go get some medicine. "said Kyubi.

"No help from you." ,uttered Naruto.

He went over and picked up Naruto to get him back where the Guild Hall was.

Back with the group that fled, Chiyo was helping Robbie onto Akane's back.

"Are you sure the fights are over?" asked Stan.

"I'm pretty sure they are." Said Ino.

"They need our help at least." Said Marvelous.

"Fine let's head back." Muttered Stan, "But I it's not…"

"That's the least of our worried." Sighed Carla.

/Meanwhile Naruto made it to the Guild Hall.

They all looked at Naruto.

"You want an explanation for what happened… right?" asked Naruto, "I'll explain later…"

His stomach rumbled.

"Chopper! Do you have any antacids or anything…" said Naruto.

"That attack gives him ingestion." Explained Luffy.

"Seriously?" asked Ryoga with a sweat drop.

"You'd think that attack would destroy his stomach." Said Gray.

"It's a small price for winning." Sighed Naruto, "Annoying… but I beat him."

"Yeah, but you still beat him up badly." Said Sakura.

"Not only that we still lost the guild hall." Said Erza.

"No we didn't." said Pinkie.

"What are you saying…" said Erza, "Look the building's gone."

She pointed to a mostly completely Guild Hall, it lacked the painting scheme, but Franky was putting the finishing touches on it.

"Hey does anyone have any paint? It doesn't look right like this." Said Franky.

Indeed the reason why Franky didn't join the others was because he thought it would be better to rebuild the Guild Hall to almost the exact same building as before… minus the paint.

Those that didn't know Franky's true skill, were very shocked.

"I'll say it before, and I'll say again. It would be a Dues Ex Machina if weren't so damn funny." Said Kyubi.

"Hey!" called out Ino.

The group that fled had arrived.

The cat fist crazed Ranma saw Chiyo and ran towards her purring.

"What happened to Ranma?" asked Marvelous.

"You don't want to know." Said Blossom.

"Okay… who set off Ranma." Said Akane.

Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Belle, Ryoga, Ukyo, Pinkie and Shampoo all pointed to Twilight.

"Hey why didn't you heal Robbie?" asked Naruto, "Wait… that's his name right?"

"Yeah." Said Wendy.

"Because of what your demon did." Said Carla, "Wendy and Fluttershy can't heal him… and I'm going to assume it's the same with that girl and Makarov."

"Sorry…" said Naruto.

"Oh no…" said Kyubi, "CRAP! CRAP! CRAAAAAAAP!"

"What?" asked Naruto.

"I screwed up being time." Said Kyubi.

"Explain!" said Naruto.

"Markarov was one of the people we needed to stop that thing from eating us!" explained Kyubi.

"What?" asked Naruto out loud.

Naruto froze…

Yes he had stopped the Gatekeeper and Key Master… but now… what might be their only hope of saving everything… That wasn't good… that wasn't good at all.

Next Time: Naruto is feeling guilty, but is there hope... could there be another? Or will the worlds because destroyed because of his mistakes... find out next time!


	16. Mistakes Are Made

Chapter 16: Mistakes Are Made

Everything was quiet, in in one of the other rooms of the Guild Hall, Chopper and Sakura were taking care of Makarov, Azusa and Robbie. Inside of the main hall Chiyo and Marvelous were using their healing powers to heal anyone that was injured.

Which was doubly amazing as Chiyo had to deal with Ranma sleeping on her lap.

Everything was quiet, Naruto was the most quiet out of all of them. He just sat there, silent looking down.

Sakura and Chopper came in.

"How are they?" asked Wendy.

"They're stable." Said Chopper, "They're injuries were pretty bad. But Markarov should recover soon."

"What about Azusa and Robbie?" asked Pinkie.

"They're injuries are really bad." Said Sakura, "Azusa seems to be recovering okay, but Robbie's in worse shape."

"It makes sense, Robbie's just a normal teenager and Azusa is a marital artist." Said Erza.

"What she do again?" asked Sasuke.

"Figure skating." Answered Pinkie.

That was when Ranma woke up.

"Oh man… what happened." Said Ranma.

He looked at Twilight and sighed.

"I don't remember what happened but I'm going to guess it was to fight Rainbow Dash."

"Yeah." Sighed Twilight.

Ranma looked around.

"How did the guild get rebuilt?" he asked.

"I'm just that super!" said Franky.

Ranma looked at everyone else.

"Even we're confused." Said Rainbow Dash.

"I guess we should talk about Naruto." Sighed Cologne.

Naruto gripped his pants.

He took a breath.

"On our world there exist 9 demons called Biju." Said Naruto, "Each one is gigantic and can chaos by just walking. There is a way to stop them, to seal them within a human. They are known as Jinchuriki. All but one of the demons are sealed."

"One of them is sealed inside of you, right?" asked Bickslow, "And you're not the only one."

"Me and Gaara are Jinchuriki." Said Fu.

"Wait, does the demon talk to you?" asked Mabel.

"Just me and Naruto… Gaara's seal is much different than ours." said Fu.

"So that's why you two sometimes start into space." Said Natsu.

"I was a bit coincidence about that, but everyone on your crew said you were fine." Said Applejack.

"Nope… just demons talking to us." Said Fu.

"Please don't put it that way… it's kind of creepy." Said Lucy with a sweat drop.

"Chomei is my friend and always has been." Said Fu, "Even if she is a giant bug demon that lives inside of me."

"That's even worse that before!" said Lucy.

"Even so Jinchuriki have a hard time." Said Fu, "And are looked down upon."

"Naruto had a hard growing up, many people would treat him like a monster." Said Hinata.

"I don't want to talk about my childhood." Said Gaara.

"We get it you were treated badly." Said Gajeel.

"It's not important… even if you have demons inside of you you're still our friends." Said Rainbow Dash.

"So you don't have a problem with demons?" asked Kiba.

"Well there's Bill." Said Mabel.

"But we met plenty of demons back home that were cool." Said Natsu.

"And we once met a really cool half demon." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Who sounded a lot like Ranma for some reason." Said Ukyo.

"No really!" said Pinkie, "It's chapter 66 if you're curious."

"What is she talking about?" asked Kiba.

"I don't think I want to know…" said Bickslow.

"Naruto it's fine." Said Mirajane, "Trust me I know where you've been."

"It's not that." Said Naruto, "I don't care about that!"

"Then what's wrong?" asked Luffy.

"I screwed up big time! Makarov was needed to stop whatever is trying to eat the universe!" said Naruto, "Not only your planets but he mentioned there's probably aliens!"

"There are." Said Twilight.

"See! So many people are going to die because I screwed up and injured Makarov!" said Naruto.

Everyone was quiet realizing he was right.

"See!" said Naruto.

"You had no choice." Said Diana.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"She's right Naruto, if you didn't take the hit for Hinata who knows what would have happened." Said Ino.

"Not to mention all of it that perverted demon inside of you." Said Akane.

"How do he's a pervert?" asked Sakura.

"You don't want to know." Said Akane.

"Ms. Valentine?" Sakura asked.

Ino, Hinata and Naruto all nodded and the crewmembers that witnessed that all knew what they were referring to.

"Not to mention that if you did not defeat him, he could have easily killed most of us." Said Diana, "Not to mention I am partially to blame for unleashing the creature."

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Remember the thing came to our world because of the fire connection to Equestria." Said Twilight, "A special connection that Luna brought over when she came to earth."

"Eh… who cares. It doesn't matter who's to blame, only that we can find a way to fix this mess." Said Stan.

Erza looked at Stan sighed knowing this was him partially blaming himself for the mess. After all it was the portal in the basement that part of the mess.

"Wait… how was Makarov going to do that thing again." Said Luffy.

"Okay!" said Twilight.

She projected the plan using magic.

"The plan is to use magic, ki and chi and figure out a way to project it onto a giant." Said Twilight, "And as you know that is where Makarov comes in."

"Wait! Naruto maybe you can take his place, you can turn into a giant demon." Said Mabel.

"He can't." said Chopper, "The Rumble Ball only lasts three minutes and if he takes two in the course of 6 hours he can't control his forms."

"Yeah…" said Naruto.

"What about shape shifting?" asked Luffy.

"I don't think it works that way." Said Naruto.

"Wait you're a shape shifter?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah…" said Naruto, "I guess I never had to bring it up before."

"But form the sounds of it." Said Dipper.

"Naruto can't take that place." Said Twilight.

"Wait!" said Luffy, "I can't belier I didn't think of it before does the person have to be completely gigantic or can it be a giant body part?"

"We don't know…" said Twilight.

"Remember those two things told us and they don't seem like the type to give us all the information." Said Zoro.

"Because I have an idea that might work!" said Luffy.

They all looked at Luffy.

"You don't mean…" said Naruto.

Luffy had a big smile.

They went outside where Luffy popped his tomb into his mouth an began to blow really hard inflating his arm, he transferred the air to the other arm.

"Gum Gum Giant Pistol!" he called out.

He giant arm punched the barrier causing a ripple.

"Hey weren't you expecting his arm to bounce back and hit him?" asked Gray.

"Well… about that… I think the thing is starting to absorb energy that hit the barrier instead of being reflected." Said Kyubi, "You might want to repeat that by the way."

"Oh yeah…" said Naruto who repeated.

"That would explain that attack earlier." Said Levy.

"Wait… what is Luffy doing exactly." Said Twilight.

"Inflating his bones." Explained Robin.

"He's inflating his bones?" asked Dipper.

"Are there any sort of side effects." Said Twilight.

Luffy deflated from that, showing off that he was now tiny.

"I believe that answers your own question." Said Robin.

"So you feeling better?" asked Hinata to Naruto.

Naruto smiled, "Thanks… everyone…"

"that could have gone worse… trust me…" said Kyubi, "The author has more against idea including a total breakdown. You should be glad she went the light route."

"What?" said Naruto.

"never mind…. Just enjoy everyone no longer being confused when you talk to me out loud." Said Kyubi.

Naruto sweat dropped.

"Okay." Said Erza taking charge, "We have less than 24 hours until it makes it's move."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile with Bill and Discord they were watching everything going down of course.

"So looks like the stage is all set." Said Discord.

"No let's see if my plans and your freedom will be ruined." Said Bill.

Both of them looked at each other.

"Should we help a bit more?" asked Discord.

"Maybe a little." Said Bill, "Let's see how it goes down first."

Indeed the stage was set for the final battle, less than 24 hours to go. And only time will tell if they would be able to defeat the thing or not…

On the bright side, Naruto managed to work through his guilt… after he even if he wasn't the giant, he still was important.

Next Time: The Final Battle Begins! However the Guild Hall is attacked by many of the smaller monsters thankfully the group in charge of the defeating the thing has backup... what will happen? Find out next time!


	17. The Stage Is Set

Chapter 17: The Stage Is Set

Thankfully the thing didn't attack during the middle of the night. Chopper and Sakura both stayed at the guildhall over night watching over the three that needed it.

The rest of them had breakfast at the Thousand Sunny. Luffy and Naruto ate their breakfast very quickly.

"All right you ready!" said Luffy.

Naruto nodded.

Both of them started to leave.

"Where are you going?" asked Nami.

"Just something we want to do before either everything gets fixed or destroyed." Said Naruto.

"We'll meet you at the guild hall." Said Luffy.

Both of them left.

"Does anyone else get the feeling their going to do something stupid?" asked Sasuke.

"I might have an idea… said Robin.

"What?" asked Isaribi.

"Was it just me or does the cat fist sound like something Garp would do?" asked Robin.

With the exception of Brook and Fu they all realized that yes… that does sound like something Garp would do.

At the Tendo Residence those that lived there eating breakfast.

"Oh my, I hope Azusa is all right." Said Kasumi.

"But Robbie is the one I'm worried about,." Said Fluttershy, "He's not a marital artist…"

"I think I heard he brainwashed Wendy into not breaking up with him." said Akane.

"Seriously?" asked Rainbow Dash.

However that was when they noticed a cute little fox scamper in.

"Oh hello there!" said Fluttershy.

However she got a strange feeling from the fox, as if it wasn't a real fox, yet at the same time it was.

"It just me or is the fox glaring at me." Signed Panda Genma.

Indeed the fox was glaring at him.

The of lunged at him suddenly turning into Naruto and punched Panda Genma in the face.

"What the hell!" signed Panda Genma once he recovered from the punch.

Only for a rubbery punch to hit him from outside.

Indeed that punch was from Luffy.

Both of them quickly ran away.

Everyone eating breakfast watched the two pirates running away.

"Well… that happened." Said Nabiki.

'You think is has something to with the cat fist?" asked Ukyo.

"Eyup." Answered Applejack.

Meanwhile at the Guild Hall Azusa had woken up.

"Can I please use the stethoscope so I can check your heart rate." Said Chopper who was in his big foot like form so that he could check up on her knowing her bizarre form of kleptomania.

"But Azusa wants Peter!" cried Azusa.

Chopper sighed.

Sakura who was rebranding Makarov sighed under her breath, "She was more tolerable possessed."

Makarov laughed at this.

That was when Robbie woke up groaning.

"What happened and why does it fell like I was hit by a truck?" he muttered.

"You were possessed by an evil entity and someone had to beat out of you." Said Makarov.

"Yeah right." Said Robbie.

"It's true." Said Sakura finishing bandaging Makarov.

She got out of the examination equipment.

"All right! Since you're awake it's time for examination." Said Sakura.

Seriously…" said Robbie.

"Seriously." Said Sakura.

"We're the same age, how can you be a doctor?" asked Robbie.

"Well I'm in training." Said Sakura, "Also I'm one of the pirates."

"Oh yeah… that…" muttered Robbie.

"So let me examine you, okay." Said Sakura.

She lightly touched him and he flinched.

"You got beaten up really badly…" said Sakura.

"Maybe we should switch Sakura." Said Chopper quickly realizing that having Sakura handle him with her super strength might be a bad idea.

"Fine." Said Sakura.

Robbie stared at Chopper.

"What was I dragged into this time." He muttered.

"It's a long a story." Said Chopper.

After running some examinations, Mirajane entered with some food.

"I'm so glad all three of you are awake." She said, "I have breakfast downstairs for you two."

"Thanks, Mira!" said Chopper.

"Thank you." Said Sakura.

Both of them left.

"Okay seriously… what is going on?" asked Robbie.

"Both of you were possessed by something horrible." Said Mirajane, "One of the pirates unfortunately had to beat it out of you..."

"What about that magic necklace thing I heard about?" asked Azusa.

"Also doesn't one of you wizards have healing magic." Said Robbie.

"Our wounds have some sort of demonic taint to them. They can't be healed." Explained Makarov.

"It's true." Said Mirajane.

"So tell me Mira… have you found someone to take my place?" asked Markov.

"Luffy can inflate his bones." Said Mirajane, "We're all hoping it works."

"If what Bill said is true." Sighed Markarov.

"Everyone involved will talk about it today… unless it happens sooner than expect." Sighed Mirajane.

"Are you sure it's going to happen today?" asked Markarov.

"The Gatekeeper told Naruto that." Said Mirajane.

"I see." Said Markarov.

"Hopefully we'll be able to plan it our before it starts." Said Mirajane.

"Good." Said Makarov.

"All three of you should stay in bed." Said Mirajane, "I'll be back if you need anything."

"Wait!" said Azusa.

"Yes?" asked Mirajane.

"Can you tell Azusa where she is?" asked Azusa.

This made everyone else sweat drop.

Meanwhile Bill and Discord were watching this to get their minds off the thing that would happen later.

"Hey what would happen if you Discord her." Laughed Bill.

"I don't' want to know." Said Discord, "I already pulled it on Kodachi, I don't' ant to pull it on her."

Bill blinked and then realized.

"She would become sane, wouldn't she?" asked Bill.

"More than likely." Said Bill.

Sometime later those were involved in the plan to stop the discussed what the plan was.

"All right!" said Twilight, "We need someone to fight Ranma… whoever has to have to especially burn bright."

Erza who volunteered to represent Earthland requiped a sword which and she swiped it produced flames.

"You know this is going to be extremely dangerous." Pointed out Twilight.

"We're going to be in the middle of a tornado." Said Ranma.

"So what's the plan exactly?" asked Luffy.

"Well… Ranma and Erza will form the tornado which will have both Ranma's Ki and Erza's Magic, I will magically place the tornado on your arm, then Naruto and Dipper will add the part before you hit whatever is what we're stopping." Said Twilight.

"This sounds extremely dangerous." Said Dipper.

"I don't know it sounds fine." Said Naruto.

"So many things can go wrong… I mean we're dealing with a tornado!" said Dipper, "So many thing can go wrong…"

Natsu was listening into this intently to this conversation.

"Dipper's right…" said Twilight, "We all have to be very careful with this."

"What about Luffy?" asked Ranma.

"I've been through worse." Said Luffy with a shrug.

They were going to ask, however…

"I don't think we need the answer." Said Ranma.

"I guess you're right." Said Twilight.

Dipper and Erza looked at each other and shrugged.

That was when everything began to shake.

It felt like an earthquake.

Everyone inside of the Guild Hall (well… that weren't injured) left they saw that what appeared to be a giant flower made of Crystal had started to pop out of the ground.

But there was a something off about it. Like what it was what they could perceive at the thing trying to eat the worlds.

Though out the mixed town they all watched as this happened. Everyone figured that it had something to do with the whatever was going on.

Back at the Guild Hall they knew one thing.

"We have to get there right now." Said Erza.

However that we when Crystal Vines began to grow all around them. And quickly began to sprout the flowers which into grew into the various monsters.

The monster went on the attack.

Sakura punched a couple of them.

However more just showed up.

"Looks like they don't want you get through." Said Zoro.

Diana created magic bolts to blast several of them.

"I believe that you should have backup help you." Said Diana.

"I volunteer!" Natsu said almost immediately.

"Really?" asked Erza.

"Of course! You're not leaving me out of this!" said Natsu.

Erza looked at Natsu somewhat suspiciously.

"I'm going too!" said Mabel.

Erza Dipper quickly realized they shouldn't leave Mabel out of it.

"I'm going too." Said Zoro.

"Same here." Said Ryoga.

Everyone stares at the two of them.

"I think I'm going to go too." Sighed Sasuke messaging a headache that seemed to be developing.

"I'm going too." Said Rainbow Dash.

"We should keep the group small in case we get word about other people need our help." Said Diana, "However Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash."

"Human form with elements?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Yes." Answered Princess Luna.

Princess Luna floated two cups of water along with a tiara and necklace with red gem.

Twilight put on the tiara and Rainbow Dash wore the necklace. They both activated their curses.

Ran now wore an outfit consisting of a red t-shirt that ended just above her belly button, a short red skirt that had bicycle shorts underneath and black finger less gloves on her hands and the red gem on her belt.

Hikaru now wore a fuchsia dress, that sparkled like diamonds, it had long sleeves and the skirt reach just below her knee she still wore the tiara on her head.

"Please tell me you can do something with those things." Said Zoro.

Ran sent out of a red bolt of lighting from her hand destroying any more crystal monster.

"You tell me." She said with a smirk.

"Let's go!" said Erza requipping into a set of armor.

The group consisting of the group that were planning on destroying the ting and their bodyguard all left, that was when more Crystal vines began to surround the area as a way to prevent from leaving.

Diana looked at the group as the vines grew once again.

That was when she had an idea.,

"Mirajane." Said Diana, "I require you help with something."

"What?" asked Mirajane.

"I will explain inside." Said Diana.

Mirajane nodded.

Both headed inside to enact her plan.

With the group going to fight it, they continue running hoping that they would be able to make it in time to destroy the thing.

Next Time: The group in charge of destroying the thing and their body guards keep running into problems. Thankfully they have some help on the way there. Who's there to help? Find out next time!


	18. We're Here For You

A/N: This chapter is a lot of repetition, but I hope the emotion of it and the lampshading will make it work. Anyways enjoy!

Chapter 18: We're Here For You

Mirajane hung up the phone and sighed. Diana had finished her calls as well.

"Sorry I could only call one person." Said Mirajane.

"It is all right." Said Diana, "there were not many people you could trust."

"But you called more." said Mirajane.

"That's because I had more people I could trust with this…" said Diana, "Though I don't comet ply trust them with this…"

"Why?" asked Mirajane.

There were crashes outside.

"What are you doing here?" asked Akane.

"Give us the figure skater and nobody gets hurt!" yelled a rather familiar voice.

Mirajane looked at Diana who just face palmed.

"I did at least draw the line at Cologne's enemy." Sighed Diana.

Thorough out the town everyone was freaking out trying to get away from the giant flower, which really wasn't possible. After all, everyone was trapped.

As the group headed towards it Kyubi sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto.

"What is it with our story crossing over with other stories and fighting giant crystal plants." Said the Kyubi.

"What?" thought Naruto.

"Trust me… if you knew about early stories involing us, you'd remember there was a weird AU involing us, your half brother and what used to be the most popular story…" said Kyubi.

Naruto sweat dropped.

"Seriously… I won't say the name, but I'm sure people if their interested might be able to find it they know where to look… it's really weird. It was written before Hinata joined…" said Kyubi.

"As usual I don't know what you're talking about." Said Naruto.

"And thank goodness for that." Responded Kyubi.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

That was when the crystal vines began to grow all around them. There were a lot of them.

"We're completely surrounded." Said Dipper.

They all got ready as Luffy voice the obvious.

"Looks like we have to fight our out." Said Luffy.

Before any of them could start fighting sweeping music began to play.

They all looked around and suddenly Ichigo Kurosaki and Homura Akemi showed up to fight the monsters.

Well sort of… the two were dressed like them with "Homura" being her old glasses and pigtails look. She reach into her shield and took out a three piece staff and began to fight the monsters, while of course "Ichigo" just used his sword to fight them.

"Okay… what's going on!" said Luffy.

"This is weird…" said Natsu with a sweat drop.

However some of them recognized them.

"Shou… Emi?" asked Ranma with a sweat drop.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ran.

"Luna called us." Said Shou.

"She said she realized it was mistake to send all of you like this… that you would need more backup." Said Emi.

"And we're not the only ones… there's others as well… including as least person from Gravity Falls." Said Shou.

"Don't be surprised! This isn't the first time we're backing you up." Said Emi.

"Leave these thing to us… go beat however you're going to beat that thing." Said Shou.

"But there's so many of them." Said Ran.

"That's all right." Said Emi adjusting her glasses, "I have a brilliant plan to take care of them."

"What you didn't tell me." Said Shou who ran over to her.

"It's quite simple." Said Emi.

She put her hand on her shoulders and sighed.

"Bat Credit Card." She said.

"A BAT CREDIT CARD!" he yelled.

She turned him around and had had him attack the monsters.

This made the group all sweat drop.

"He'll be like that for a while." Said Emi.

"Wait I have a couple questions." Said Dipper.

"Martial Arts Cosplay." Said Emi, "We're both experts."

"Uh-huh…" said Dipper's only response.

"What about the music?" asked Ranma.

"Two things… I've been hanging out way too much with Pinkie Pie." Said Emi.

"Sounds legit." Said Kyubi making Naruto sweat drop.

"And the song… it's called "We're Here For You", it's from the Rebellion Story Soundtrack… pretty fitting for such back up." Said Emi, "Either way go on and save the day. Me and the NC's biggest Japanese fan got it."

"A BAT CREDIT CARD!" yelled Shou again thankfully making a path.

"All right." Said Hikaru taking charge.

They all left leaving the two cosplayers to continue fighting.

They continue on their way that was when once again they were surrounded.

"Looks like they're going to try to stop us this way again." Said Ranma.

"Something tells me this is going to be a partner." Sighed Sasuke.

Before they could fight, magic blasts hit them. They came from the glowing hands of Aoi and his daughter (and Seito and Tsukiko's mother) Ayame.

"Thank you!" said Hikaru.

Aoi shot a beam at that monster making a path.

"GO on we'll handle them here." Said Aoi.

The group left leaving the tow magic users to continue fight.

The group continued to run as they did they saw that flower was strangely starting to glow.

"Okay that doesn't look good." Said Mabel.

As if knowing she said more of the vines appeared and they were once again surrounded by monsters.

But before they could fight they heard a roar and the Multi-Bear showed up.

"Multi-Bear." Said Dipper.

"I saw what was going on and I figured that I should help." He explained.

"Thanks man." Said Dipper.

"Oh my god you're so cool." Said Luffy with his eyes sparkling.

"Is he all right?" asked Multi-bear.

"Luffy! No you can't get him to join our crew!" yelled Zoro.

"Just no!" yelled Sasuke.

"But he's kind of cool." Said Naruto.

"Don't encourage him!" yelled Sasuke and Zoro.

Ran sighed and made a path with her lighting.

"This way!" yelled Ran.

They continued to run.

Of course soon enough they were surrounded again.

"Seriously!" yelled Naruto.

"Yeah… this is getting old." Said Ran.

Before they could do anything suddenly Manly Dan showed up and started beating the monsters.

"Go! I'll handle these things!" yelled Manly Dan.

"Thank you Dan." Said Erza with a nod.

They left as a strange small man showed up shouting "Get 'im! Get im'!"

"Who was that?" asked Zoro.

"Wendy's dad." Said Dipper.

"Which Wendy?" asked Luffy.

Almost everyone looked at Luffy wondering how he couldn't put two and two together involing the burly red haired lumberjack.

They were once again surrounded.

"Okay seriously! This is getting really old!" yelled Ran.

That was when they heard a snap and one by one the monsters were smashed by various random things such as anvils or flowerpots.

Hikaru, Ran, Ranma and Ryoga all looked angry and looked around.

"Up here." Said a voice.

They looked up and saw Discord with a Bill puppet floating above him.

"I see you took our advice." Said the puppet who was possessed by Bill.

"It's just like what happened with Queen Cosmos." Pointed out Discord, "It's time to put aside our differences and stop the bigger threat."

"He has a point." Muttered Hikaru.

"Fine…" muttered Dipper glaring at the Bill Controlled puppet.

They headed off.

"So what was with the puppet?" asked Luffy.

"I don't want to talk about it." Muttered Dipper.

Luffy looked at Naruto and Sasuke shrugged. Zoro was thinking about how he met the two.

They were once again gotten surrounded but this time the vines were much thicker, the blower were much bigger which created bigger monsters.

"Looks like they figured out what we were doing." Said Ran.

"Yeah." Said Zoro.

That was when a horrible laugh filled the air followed by a blizzard of black rose petals. Ranma shuddered.

"Oh no." he said.

Kodachi showed up dressed in a leotard and used a ribbon to attack the monsters.

Suddenly a soccer ball started to hit the monsters it returned to Miki wearing a soccer uniform who bounced it on her head then kicked it hard like a bomb.

A large monster was about to attack Ran but an orange blur stopped it. It was Ryoko to punched it while wearing a tank top and shorts.

That was when, Azusa jumped in on roller skates and kicked one of the monsters away.

"Azusa!" said Hikaru, "You should be in bed!"

"Azusa is fine!" said Azusa.

That was when several magical bolts were fired destroy the monster of course they came from Tsukiko.

"I used a pain killing spell on her. She doesn't feel anything." Said Tsukiko.

"See Azusa is fine." Said Azusa.

"But you should take it somewhat easy." Said Tsukiko, "When everything is done with you're going to be in a lot of pain."

"Go save the day!" said Ryoko, "We got a handle of things here."

"Oh Ranma I'm sure you can handle it." Said Kodachi.

"Yeah." Said Ranma.

They all left to let the rival brigade fight off the monsters.

They were getting close to the flower.

That was when a monster popped out the ground causing everyone to lunched the air. However the monster managed to grab Hikaru when she was in the air.

"Twilight!" said Erza.

However that was when Seito showed up auctioning what looked to be a light saber cutting the monster's arm off.

"Thanks." Said Hikaru.

"No problem." Said Seito blushing.

"Though I could have freed myself." Said Hikaru.

This made Seito sweat drop.

"Look I'll handle it from here." Said Seito as more smothers popped out of the ground.

"Okay." Said Hikaru.

As they were leaving.

"Wait… something's been bothering me." Said Naruto.

"What?" asked Hikaru.

"How does Seito and his family know magic?" asked Naruto.

"Their family is descended from a unicorn." She explained, "One that fell into a version of Spring of Drowned Man."

"Oh…" said everyone who weren't from Furinkan,

They continued on their way, they were very close to the flower. Close enough to lunch their attack, but of course they were surrounded.

"You know I think this is our cue." Said Zoro.

"You mean for us to do our part as body guards?" asked Sasuke.

"All right." Said Ran.

Mabel looked a little nervous and Natsu noticed this.

"Now my chance." He thought.

He turned around and tried to punch Erza in the chest.

The key word is try… after all she was wearing armor.

Even the monsters could feel the tension in the air when this happened and slowly backed away.

"Natsu…" said Erza dangerously, "What are you doing."

"Crap…" said Natsu.

Everyone else remained silent decided that it would be best for them to talk it out.

"Erza… I failed last time, but this time I will protect you." Said Natsu.

"What's that supposed mean?" asked Erza.

"You're going to be in the heart of a tornado!" said Natsu, "So many things could go wrong."

Erza was about to say something.

Dipper and Mabel both looked at her.

"I failed once before but I'm not going to fail again." Said Natsu.

"Fine, but on condition. One of you have to make sure Dipper gets out of there." Said Erza.

"Okay." Said Naruto.

"Don't worry." Said Hikaru, "I have an idea."

Erza nodded.

"Okay… now that's now of the way." Said Zoro.

He used the 108 Pound Cannon to get rid of the monsters.

Luffy, Naruto, Hikaru, Ranma, Dipper and Natsu all ran passed the monsters ready for their attack, all of them hoping that they would succeed. Because they were the only hope for both worlds.

Next Time: It's time... it's time to stop the thing. Will the plan work? Is Luffy enough? Will the tornado go out of control? What will happen? Find out next time!


	19. The Final Attack

A/N: Second to last chapter! Just one more to go! Here's hoping that I can finish it before the 11th Anniversary of The Biju Biju Fruit!

Chapter 19: The Final Attack

At the Guild Hall they continued to fight the monsters. They kept coming as a way to stop them from helping.

"Seriously!" yelled Akane, "You thought it was a good idea to ask for her help?"

"I realized we should not let the Guild Hall get ruined again." Said Princess Luna who figured she should be a pony for this fight.

"You still called Tsukiko." Said Ukyo.

"You know she's way to too prideful." Said Alex who was wearing an orange dress that went to her knee, there were ribbons that were green trimmed on the belt and sleeves, green cowboy boots adorned her feet, and her hat had an orange trim around it with her element stone in the center, while using vines to lasso the monsters.

"I am well aware." Said Princess Luna, "I did not contact Lotion if it means anything."

"We shouldn't be fighting right now." Said Chiyo as she blew away some of the monsters.

"She's right." Said Sakura breaking quite a few monsters with her punches, "We should be more worried about the others.

They saw that the flower had started to seemingly bloom while glowing brighter.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Said Fu.

"Just keep fighting!" said Gray.

"Come on! Let's just hope for the best!" said Momo wearing a sky blue dress that had many bows and frills all over it as well as a sailor collar with a bow with her element gem adoring the center and was also blasting away monsters with water.

"Yes… we know…" sighed Belle who wore a purple dress that was sleeve-less, with a turtle neck that ended at her feet, but had a slit at each side for her legs, she also had a white hair band and on it was her element gem, she was also using a gem for a shield.

"I hope everyone's all right." Said Hinata.

"Well besides the rivals from what we heard they sent it sounds like it's fine." Said Ino.

Meanwhile those who helped to fight off the monsters so they could. Whether it was with shouts of "Bat Credit Card" or Bill and Discord playing a game of chess and using the discarded pieces as bombs they continued to fight.

Of course the bodyguards were fighting.

Mabel was beating some of them with a gulf club.

Zoro tried to get away but Sasuke stopped him.

"Stay with the group!" yelled Sasuke.

Zoro grumbled.

"You seem to be used this…" said Ran.

"You have no idea." Muttered Sasuke.

They noticed the blooming flower.

"That doesn't look good." Sighed Mabel.

"I'm sure it will be fine." Said Erza.

"Yeah." Sighed Mabel.

With the group with the final attack, Hikaru had taken out a pen and paper to explain who should be where.

"All right! Luffy you need to be 70 feet over there." Said Hikaru pointing in the right direction.

"Okay!" said Luffy running towards there.

"Natsu! Ranma! You two will be 160 feet over there." Said Hikaru, "When I give the signal you will start."

"Seriously?" asked Natsu.

"Don't fight her on the details." Whispered Ranma.

"Dipper, Naruto and myself will remain here." Said Hikaru.

"You better hurry soon… I got a bad feeling." Said Kyubi.

As the flower began to bloom everything began to shake the flower began to glow very brightly.

Rocks began to float in the air and then turned into light and went into the flower.

"We need to do this now." Said Ranma.

Natsu nodded.

Once they were in the spot, Hikaru gave the signal by shooting a blast of magic in to the sky. Natsu lit his arms hands on fire. The tow began to fight while going into the spiral.

Hikaru shot another beam towards Luffy who knew this was signal who began to blow into hand inflating his arm.

"What should I do…" said Dipper.

"Whatever feels best." Said Naruto summoned a clone and began to charge up the Rasengan.

With Ranma and Natsu, Ranma performed a spiral uppercut.

This is what unleashed the tornado.

Hikaru used all of her power to magically grab the tornado.

They looked at saw the barrier seemed to wav about… as if they were going to collapse very soon.

"We got to hurry!" said Naruto.

"Can't this go any aster!" yelled Naruto's clones.

"I'm hold a tornado!" said Hikaru, "You try to do better!."

"She has a point." Said Dipper.

"Anyways now!" yelled Hikaru.

They knew it was it meant.

"Solid Script Thunder!" called out Dipper summoning the word thunder.

Naruto had the fully formed Rasengan.

"Heads up… never tired to throw it." Said Naruto.

"Seriously!" yelled Dipper.

"Now's not the time fight!" called out Hikaru.

Naruto did mange to toss the Rasengan into it while Dipper did with the thunder.

The tornado seemed to glow with the magic and chi.

Hikaru noticed how big Luffy arm was.

Luffy gave a brief giant thumbs up.

Hikaru forced the tornado onto his arm.

Luffy started to scream in pain, but he braved through it.

All of the tree in the forest began to start glowing.

Luffy knew it wasn't a good sign.

"All right!" he yelled, "GUM GUM GIANT CHI KI MAGIC PISTOL!" he yelled.

He smashed the his arm into the flower and there was an explosion of energy from the flower.

The trees stopped glowing when this happened. And all of the monsters turned to stone then dust.

"Looks like they were able to do it." Said Discord.

"Want to bet there's going to be a dead fake out?" asked Bill.

"No." said Discord.

"Want to be bet whether or not any of them died?" asked Bill.

Discord gave him a look.

"Yeah you're right, they're probably all alive." Said Bill.

With the group of bodyguards.

They looked at where the flower was.

"Oh no…" said Mabel.

Before anyone could assure Mabel there was a bright flash of light, and Hikaru, Naruto and Dipper all appeared.

"You three are okay at least." Said Zoro.

"What about the others." Said Ran.

They heard above them the sound of someone not try to vomit above them.

They looked up and saw Natsu with his face swollen trying not to vomit.

"Oh… okay a tornado is considered a vehicle." Said Mabel.

"What about Ranma and Luffy?" asked Naruto.

"Over here!" called out Ranma.

Ranma ran over holding something.

It was the Chibi Luffy, his arm wasn't looking good and he was unconscious but breathing

"Where were you?" asked Hikaru.

"After you lift it up I knew I had to get away, after I did so I saw where Luffy landed after he finished the attack." Said Ranma, "But I don't know where Natsu went."

They pointed up and he saw Natsu.

"Who's going to get him." said Dipper.

Erza sighed and knew it had to be her, she requiped to her Black Wing Armor to get him out of there.

"You might want to put Luffy down." Said Hikaru.

"Why?" asked Ranma.

That was when Luffy turned to his normal size, of course this sent Ranma to the ground.

As it turned out it was around this time Luffy woke up.

"What happened?" asked Luffy.

"Good you're awake…" said Ranma, "Please get off me…"

"Isn't it was weird coincidence that he woke up at that exact moment?" asked Kyubi.

Naruto shrugged and then went to help Luffy with Zoro.

They all looked at the flower which was slowly crumbling and breathed a sigh of reeling.

Indeed they had just saved the worlds from total destruction. And hopefully everything would return to normal.

Next Time: The thing is defeated, and thankfully there will be time for everything to return to normal. But what will happen when everything returns to normal. Will they remember it? And if they do will they have anything to remember it by? Find out next time!


	20. Almost Like it Never Happened

A/N: (Looks at date and breathes a huge sigh of relief) Made it! I'm so glad that I was able to make it before the Biju Biju Fruits 11th Anniversary! I'm so happy,. Though I won't be updated said story for a while,... there's a huge list of reasons. But I really hope to get to it eventually. Anyways enjoy the final chapter!

Chapter 20: Almost Like it Never Happened

They had made it to the Guild Hall where Marvelous and Chiyo healed Luffy's arm.

Those that acted as backup were aloes there (minus Bill and Discord).

"Why is there a multiple headed bear here?" asked Kiba with a sweat drop.

"Oh he's a friend of Dipper's." said Lisanna.

"What? Really?" asked Kiba.

"They have the same taste in music." Said Lisanna.

Kiba wanted to say something.

"Yeah… we all know it's weird." Said Lisanna.

That was when Azusa suddenly collapsed.

"Azusa's in so much pain!" she cried.

"Looks like the spell ran off." Said Tsukiko.

"I'll take her up." Said Manly Dan.

As he took her up.

"I wonder…" said Dipper.

"Wonder what?" asked Hikaru.

"If we defeated it… why hasn't anything turned back to normal." He said.

"You're right." Said Robin.

"Things should have returned back to normal by now." Said Levy.

"I can explain everything." Said Discord popping in.

Everyone from Furinkan began to glare at him.

"Wait they know Discord?" said Naruto pointing at Shou and Emi.

"He messes with the anime club sometimes." Explained Ranma.

"Okay…" said Naruto with a shrug.

"Oh come on at least you Fairy Tail wizards aren't as rude." Said Discord.

He noticed Bill wasn't wearing his puppet.

"Seriously?" asked Discord.

"You think I'm just going to float on into the guild Hall and not be invisible?" asked Bill.

"Oh come on, it would be nice for someone to acknowledge you or else I'd just talking to my invisible triangle friend." Said Discord.

"Look It's not my fault a lot of them want me dead." Said Bill.

Discord started at him.

"I'm just kidding! I mean come on! Of course they want me dead after what I pulled." Said Bill.

"Hey what o you mean invisible?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, I can see him too." Said Fu.

Gaara nodded.

"I can see him as well… though I believe I know why." Said Diana.

"So Bill's here." Said Dipper.

"Yeah." Said Naruto.

"Look… I'm just here to provide explosions again." Said Discord summoning a white flag.

"Fine we'll listen." Said Cologne.

"It's going to take a few hours." Said Discord, "Just like how when the fire connection and the portal froze."

"Portal?" asked Dipper.

Discord was going explain by the saw Bill doing the neck cutting motion.

"Just something tucked away in Gravity Falls, nothing too important." Said Discord.

Diana glared at Bill while the Jinchuriki just shrugged it off.

"Anyways once everything return to normal it will be like nothing ever happened." Said Discord, "All evidence will disappear."

"Wait will our memories go too like the First Pokémon Movie?" asked Emi.

"Or the first Bleach movie?" asked Shou.

"Okay all physical evidence… unless something happens…" said Discord,

Momo and Mabel looked at each other, figured something out.

"Injuries, destruction, heck you'll have the original guild hall when it resets. Even the drag along will be placed back in their world like nothing happened." Said Discord, "But you will remember everything…"

"So we'll remember everything but it will be like it never happened." Said Luffy.

"That's what I just said." Said Discord.

"You know what this calls for!" said Momo.

She took out her party canon and shot into the air and party was set up.

"Karaoke time!" called out Mabel.

"What's Karaoke?" asked Luffy.

Mabel and Momo looked at each other.

"We have much to teach you…" said Mabel.

Bill and Discord looked at each other and left.

"Why did we use the door?" asked Bill.

"Are just asking the question or just saying it to say it?" asked Discord.

Both turned to see Momo had followed them out.

"Just saying not it to say it." Said Bill.

"So what do you want?" asked Discord.

"Me and Mabel were working on a project." Said Momo, "But since everything will disappear it will go away."

"Let me guess you want use to make sure your cute littlie project of memories will stick once everything will return to normal." Said Discord, "Why should I use my powers to keep it."

"Because you prevented us from starving and made sure we all got food." Said Momo.

"You figured it out." Said Discord.

Momo nodded.

"Fine… but tell no one." Said Discord snapping his claw.

There was a small flash of light.

"Now if you excuse me my friend and I have to some stuff to do before everything return to normal." Said Discord.

She went back as Mable finished explain Karaoke to the Straw Hats and gave a thumbs up to Mabel.

Mabel smiled then shouted, "Let's get this party started!"

"What's going on?" asked Manly Dan who finally came down.

And so the party got into full swing!

Durring the party, Zoro discovered he had another worthy opponent from Fairy Tail.

"Come on Zoro!" cheered Naruto.

"You can do it!" cheered Gildarts.

"This is stupid." Said Sasuke.

"They've already gone through five barrels." Said Gaara, "Neither appear to be backing down."

Indeed Zoro was in a drinking contest with Cana.

No one was betting due to the money would go back to the whoever lost the money.

Durring the party Kasumi, Nabiki and the Cutie Mark Crusaders had joined the party.

Stan and Nami both looked at Nabiki who was enjoying herself.

"You know what… I'm glad she's not keeping that money." Said Stan.

"I know…" agreed Nami.

"Hey Nami! It's our turn!" called Sakura when it came time to Karaoke.

"Okay!" said Nami, "I'll be back after my song."

Nami left and Diana approached him.

"Sorry I wasn't able to talk sooner." She said, "But that dream last night…"

"It was real." Said Stan.

Diana nodded.

"As I said last night I do not blame you and your secret is safe with me." Said Diana.

"Thanks." Said Stan.

"I hope you do find your brother." Said Diana.

Stan nodded.

Emi was on stage finished her song and handed the mike to Sakura.

"Good luck with your first Karaoke." She said.

"Why are you dressed like that anyways." Said Nami.

"Martial Arts Cosplay." Said Emi.

She stared at Nami and blushed and got off stage.

She sat next to Shou.

"Who's the one blowing the cover now?" asked Shou.

Emi rolled her eyes.

As Nami and Sakura sang. Franky and Gajeel were having a discussing about Gajeel's iron.

"Well it is quite interesting." Said Franky, "I've never seen any sort of iron like that before."

"Thanks…" said Gajeel.

"So is like Soos' magic?" asked Franky.

Soos and Brook were watching this.

"So if what you told me is true." Said Brook.

"Don't worry, I know Gajeel's cool and all… but I don't like his signing." Said Soos.

"Thanks, Soos. It's warms my heart that I have a friend like you." Said Brook, "But…"

"You don't have one." Laughed Soos.

Both of them laughed at the Skull joke.

"I still can't believe someone like his skull jokes." Said Ino.

"Yeah." Said Sanji.

Mirajane took out another barrel.

"Bad news… this is the last barrel." Said Mirajane.

"Someone get the barrel from the ship… I'm sure we have more." Said Zoro.

"I'll do it!" called out Momo.

Less than 10 second later she returned with the barrels.

"That was too quick." Said Dipper.

"Yeah… I know! "said Momo.

Dipper stared at Momo.

"Don't… trust me… I've tried." Said Hikaru.

Mabel looked at Momo who misled and nodded.

After Nami and Sakura was done with the song, Brook stepped on stage with his violin, the Straw Hats all smiled when he did that.

"I will sing a song that many sea fears all sing in our world." Said Brook, "If anyone wants to sign log they can."

"I'm sure the words are easy!" said Shou, "So I'm sure everyone can get the song very easily."

He laughed nervously for some reason, Emi stared at him as did Momo.

Everyone decided opt ignore him.

And so they began to sign along with the song.

They were having a good time during the song and after the song everything started glowing.

"What's going on." Said Naruto.

"Everything's probably returning to normal." Said Nami.

Meanwhile with Bill and Discord.

"Looks like everything's going back to normal." Said Discord.

"Yeah." Said Bill.

Discord looked at Bill.

"What?" asked Bill.

"Say it…" said Discord.

Bill sighed.

"Remember! Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold! BYE!" called out Bill.

"He… too bad if there's another one you'll be gone." Said Discord.

"What!" yelled Bill.

Back in the Guild Hall…

"So looks like this is it." Said Naruto.

"Yeah, it was fun. "said Natsu.

"Hope you guys find a way back home too." Said Luffy.

"Thanks." Said Hikaru.

"Good luck with becoming king of the pirates." Said Ranma.

"It was fun!" said Mabel.

There was a large flash of light and the Straw Hats found themselves back on the Thousand Sunny at the sea as if nothing happened.

"So it was true." Said Luffy, "It's like it never happened."

He looked at him there were no injuries at all.

Naruto sighed.

"Hey kit." Said Kyubi.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"I'm sensing something the library… like something that remained."

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Did he tell you that there's something in the library?" asked Fu.

Naruto nodded.

Naruto, Fu and Robin went into the library. They looked around.

Fu noticed there was a very, very sparely book.

"I don't think this wasn't there before.

She opened and confetti popped out.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"Oh that's interesting." Said Robin.

They all went out.

Everyone had gather on the deck.

"You guys have to see this." Said Fu flying to the deck.

Naruto jumped down with her while Robin did the same.

"What is it?" asked Luffy.

They looked and saw it was photo album.

They saw all sorts of photos. There was one of Luffy laughing with Natsu, one with Sakura talking with Marvelous about something, one with Brook telling a joke to Soos and another of Fu cleaning up Rainbow Dash.

"No way… I thought all of the evidence would have disappeared." Said Naruto.

They got to a page with a letter there were two hand writers.

" _Hey I hope you find this… I put it in here when I got the barrels."_ was the first writer.

"Pinkie Pie." Laughed Luffy.

" **We've been taking pictures with out you noticing…** " was the second.

"I'm going to guess that Mabel." Said Sakura.

" **One of my hobbies is scrapbooking so I've been making three of them, one for each of us.** "

" _Thankfully I managed to convince Discord in prevent them from disappearing during the reset._ "

They all got the feelings that the other two were being looked at in their worlds as well.

" **So hopefully you found this.** "

" _I'm sure that you guys have some rough times ahead, so you can look at this and remember you got plenty of friends cheering for you in other worlds._ "

" **And who knows, maybe some new craziness will happen and we'll each other again.** "

" _Either way, never forget us and I know us and our friends and family will never forget you._ "

" **With love, Mabel!** "

" _And Pinkie Pie (AKA Momo Mochi)._ "

"I am going to miss them." Said Chopper.

"I finally found someone who liked my humor." Said Brook.

"You know…" said Luffy with a big smile, "I get the feeling that they're right."

They looked at Luffy.

"Considering the stuff that goes on the Grand Line I would be surprised that we'd run into them again." Said Robin.

"You do have a point." Sighed Sakura.

Luffy laughed.

"All right! Let's set sail!" cheered Luffy.

Everyone cheered and so they continued their adventure, happily knowing they help saved two worlds and hoping that maybe… just maybe they will see their friends again.

The End!

A/N: Thanks for reading! Like I said I don't' know when I'll be getting back to The Biju Biju but eventually... hopefully... and I'm toying with ideas for a sequel of this one, but will be post time skip. Once again thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
